Just one night
by melissa99
Summary: Lois and Clark are forced to spend one night together in a motel room
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I apologize in advance for any mistakes because English is my second language. Hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Smallville or its characters, otherwise I'd be rich. (lol)

Spoiler: Season 5

Rating: M

Category: Humour/Romance

Summary: Lois and Clark are forced to spend a night together in a motel room

Chapter one

It was raining for three days straight now. Martha and Lois were in the kitchen at the Kent Farm drinking coffee.

"Thanks again for doing this, Lois."

"No problem."

Martha just asked Lois to go to Metropolis to pick up a file in her office. She needed it for a meeting Monday morning but couldn't go because she had to attend a fundraiser tonight.

Clark walked in the room and heard what his mother said. Lois got up to get a refill.

"Hey, Smallville. You want some?"

"No thanks."

Clark leaned down so only Martha could hear.

"Mom, I could go to Metropolis and be back in just a few minutes. It would be a lot faster that way."

"I know, Clark, but I really need that file and only Lois as access to it."

She turned to Lois.

"That's very nice of you."

"Well I am your chief of staff, Mrs. Kent, and that's part of my job after all."

"Yes. But it's the weekend and you're not supposed to be working."

"It's no big deal. I had no plans anyway."

Lois couldn't believe she didn't have a date on a Saturday. Sad but true.

"It's a long drive and the weather worries me. I'd feel better if Clark would go with you."

"What?" they both said at the same time, looking shock.

"I'm a big girl. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, Mom. She doesn't need a babysitter."

Lois shot him a dirty look.

"Really, Mrs. Kent, I'll be fine.

"I insist, Lois. Please, Clark, do this for me honey."

It was impossible to say no to Martha.

"All right, I'll go."

"I'm sure you two are gonna have lots of fun.

Martha went upstairs to get ready.

"Well, Smallville, looks like we're gonna have ourselves a road trip."

"I can't wait," he said sarcastically.

"Geez! Try to show a little more enthusiasm! It's not the end of the world!"

"It's not like we have a choice, either," he replied.

"Right. So let's try and make the most of it. C'mon! Let's get moving!"

They got in Lois's red mustang. After ten minutes of silence, Clark turned the radio on, changing the stations until he found one he liked.

"Country music? Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm listening to that, FarmBoy!"

Lois quickly changed it to a rock station and turned the volume up. The funky sound of the Red Hot Chili Peppers began to play.

"Ha! That's what I call good music!"

Clark shook his head and turned the volume down.

"What's the matter, Smallville? Too loud for ya?"

"Are you talking to me? Sorry, I can't hear you. My ears are still ringing."

She laughed.

After two hours of driving in the pouring rain, they had to stop at a road block. Lois lowered her window.

"What's wrong, officer?"

"The road is closed because of a flood."

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure. At least for the night."

"Crap!" she exclaimed after the policeman left.

"So what do we do now?" asked Clark. "We can't go home. Mom needs that file."

"I saw a motel a few miles back. We could spend the night there and go to Metropolis in the morning. What do you think?"

"OK. Good idea."

When they got to the motel it was already dark even if it was only six o'clock.

"That place looks spooky." said Clark.

She thought about teasing him but he was right. This was Bates Motel's perfect clone.

"Let's hope Norman doesn't work here."

"Funny, Lois. Real funny."

They got out of the car and ran to the door. By the time they got inside they were soaking wet. The man at the reception stared at Lois with eyes wide open, his jaw almost dropping to the floor. Clark frowned and looked at her but quickly turned away, blushing. Lois glanced down and found out her white tank top was completely see through. She crossed her arms to cover her breasts.

"We would like two rooms, please."

"Sorry, lady. I've got only one room left."

Great, she thought. Just great.

"That's OK."

"There's only one bed."

Lois and Clark looked at each other, thinking, how could this be any worst? But they were hungry, wet, and there was no other place around.

"We'll take it!" they both shouted at the same time.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I apologize in advance for any mistakes because English is my second language. Hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Smallville or its characters, otherwise I'd be rich. (lol)

Spoiler: Season 5

Rating: M

Category: Humour/Romance

Summary: Lois and Clark are forced to spend a night together in a motel room

Chapter two

After they paid for the room, the man gave them a key with the number thirteen on it.

"I hope you're not superstitious, Smallville."

"Nope. Are you?"

"No way. The only thing that scares me is being attacked by a psycho while I'm in the shower."

"Don't worry, Lois. I'll protect you," he grinned.

She knew he would. Clark had saved her life many times before. He was always there when she needed him. She was lucky to have him as a friend.

The room was small but clean. The minimum decor consisted of an ugly brown carpet, yellow wallpaper with big orange flowers, a queen sized bed with matching bed-spread, a bedside table, a chair and a television.

"Wow! That's depressing," said Lois after turning the light on.

"We're only staying for one night."

"Thank God. I don't think I could survive a whole week."

Clark took off his shoes and laid on the bed, hands folded behind his head.

"Go ahead, Lois. I'll let you use the bathroom first."

"You're such a gentleman, Clarkie."

"Careful. I might change my mind."

She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later in a cloud of steam, a large towel wrapped around her and another one on her head.

"Your turn."

"Damn it, Lois! You could've at least left me one dry towel!"

"Oh! Stop complaining! I'll get you some."

"You better."

She called the reception and asked for more towels. They were delivered a few minutes later. Lois gave the teenaged girl a tip and asked if she could dry their clothes.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll go get them."

She went into the bathroom, grabbed the wet clothes on the floor and handed them to the girl. Then she went back and put the pile of clean towels next to the sink. The water was still running.

"Trying to get a sneak peek, Lois?"

Clark stuck his head behind the shower curtain, a big smile on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Smallville. Besides, I've already seen everything there was to see, remember?"

He blushed at the memory of how they first met and quickly closed the curtain. How could he ever forget?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!

Chapter 3

There wasn't a decent restaurant around or even a bad one for that matter. They were starving. Of course Clark could super speed to get something to eat. Heck he could pick up Chinese food directly in China or fresh croissants from a Paris bakery if he wanted to. But Lois might get suspicious and he didn't want to answer her questions. So instead they got a bunch of junk food from the vending machine outside. Chips, candy bars, soft drinks and dry blueberry muffins.

They sat on the bed and ate while watching T.V., fighting over the remote control. Lois grabbed it first and started flipping trough the channels.

"Oh! Troy is on! Let's watch that!"

"You have the DVD. How many times have you seen it already? 4? 5?

"Who cares? I'm not gonna pass the chance to see Brad Pitt's ass one more time. The man is even sexier now than he was ten years ago. Angelina is one lucky bitch."

"Whatever," mumbled Clark, shrugging his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. A teenaged girl was standing in front of him. She blushed at the sight of Clark's half naked body. He was wearing only a white towel around his waist.

"Yes?"

"Huh… I have your clothes."

She couldn't tear her eyes off his muscular chest.

"Oh. Thanks."

He took the laundry bag from her but she didn't leave, her feet glued to the floor. He thought she wanted a tip. The problem was his wallet was empty. He only had enough money to pay for the room and the food.

"Huh… Lois, do you have any money?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Look in my purse," she answered, trying to hide her amusement. She knew the girl wasn't waiting for a tip. She was simply checking out Clark. Lois had to admit to herself that he was hot.

"That's OK," the girl finally snapped out of her trance. "Your girlfriend gave me five dollars before. Bye!"

She turned away and left, suddenly in a hurry.

Lois chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is it because she called you my girlfriend?"

"That would be odd enough, but no. You got yourself another fan, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that's pretty obvious. That girl was attracted to you."

"Really? She couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen years old."

"I guess that's old enough."

He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"She's probably gonna have wild dreams about you tonight."

"That's not funny, Lois!" he yelled behind the closed door, which made her laugh even more.

Clark came out wearing his red t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. He put his jeans on the chair, ready for the morning. Lois followed his example and wore only her tank top. She didn't like the idea of walking around in her underwear in front of Clark but she wasn't gonna sleep with her jeans either. At least she wasn't wearing a thong. He had seen her in a bikini more than once, so what was the difference anyway?

She took a brush in her purse and began to untangle her damp hair. Clark took the opportunity to snatch the remote.

"My turn to choose."

He clicked on a baseball game.

"No, please! Not sports! C'mon, Smallville! Give it to me!" Lois begged.

"If you want it, come and get it!" he said, a wide grin spread across his face.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Feedback is always appreciated. The smut part will happen soon… promise:D

Chapter 4

Lois threw the brush on the bed and started chasing him around the room. Clark was doing his best to keep the remote out of her reach. The finally fell on the bed, wrestling each other like children. Lois landed on top of Clark. She suddenly stopped fighting and sat on his lap.

"You're giving up?" he asked triumphantly.

"Shhh. Listen."

They heard voices coming from behind the wall. There was a couple in the room next door. Judging by the sound, they were having hot, passionate sex.

"I have an idea," said Lois with a devilish grin.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked nervously.

She closed her eyes and let out a moan.

"Lois! Don't!" he warned her with a panic tone.

She smiled and continued her act.

"Oh! Yes, baby! That's it! Harder! Harder!"

Clark's face turned bright red, matching his t-shirt.

"Lois…"

What had been very innocent a moment ago now seemed very different to Clark. He now had an accurate sense of Lois's body sitting on top of him, her thighs around his waist. He swallowed hard, his mouth as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Oh! Baby, you're so good!"

What if it was real? What if Lois and he were in the same position, but naked? He didn't even had to imagine what Lois looked like because he already seen her in all her glory when he inadvertently walked in the bathroom a few months ago when she was getting out of the shower. It was a vision that was forever engraved in his mind.

Her scent was intoxicating. It was a mix of shampoo, vanilla soap and body lotion. Her breath smelled like the chocolate she ate for dinner. Clark suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. What the hell was happening to him? How could he be attracted to Lois? She was rude, bossy, not to mention annoying. But she was also gorgeous. He wasn't blind. In fact he could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Omigod.

"Oh, yes! Right there! Faster! Faster!"

The temperature in the room seemed to have risen a few degrees. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. Lois continued simulating sex, totally unaware of the burning desire in Clark's eyes.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He didn't think he could control himself any longer. This little game was starting to affect him physically. It had to stop NOW. If Lois felt his erection he would die of embarrassment. Clark pushed her away, jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. She opened her eyes, surprise by his sudden moves.

He splashed cold water on his face and paced around the room, trying to think of sad things. But all he could think of was Lois naked, riding him like a cowboy, giving him the time of his life. He froze when he heard a knock on the door.

"You OK in there, Smallville?"

"I'm fine! It's just huh… a cramp in the leg."

"All right. Just checking."

She went back to bed, trying to concentrate on the T.V. which was hard because of their noisy neighbors. Clark got out five minutes later. Lois was lying under the covers, her shiny hair spread on the pillow.

"Is it gone?"

"What?"

"Your cramp."

"Huh… yes."

"You should rub it. I can do it for you if you want. Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good at it," she said innocently.

His eyes widened. Focus, Clark, focus! Lois was talking about a massage, nothing else.

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

"Your loss."

Yeah. You bet, he thought.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I want more lol

Chapter 5

"I called your mom on her cell phone to let her know that we were stuck in this hell hole for the night and that we'd be back tomorrow. I didn't want her to worry. She said that the fundraiser was going very well."

"Good."

He climbed on the bed next to her, keeping his eyes on the T.V. screen to avoid looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Are you mad or something?"

"Don't be silly. Of course not."

"Look at me, Kent!" she said in a commanding tone.

He did. He turned his head and plunged into her beautiful hazel eyes. He could stare at them for hours, drowning himself.

"You didn't like my little stunt? Is that why you're giving me the cold shoulder?"

"What? No!"

"What is it then?"

"Forget it, Lois."

"C'mon, tell me. I can handle it."

"Fine. I was thinking about Lana."

He had to improvise something.

"I was wondering what she was doing tonight and more importantly, with whom."

Lois arched a brow.

"You were thinking about her again? You have to move on. It's not good to dwell on the past."

"I know. Easier said then done."

"True. But trust me, everybody can survive a broken heart."

Clark suddenly had a high interest in Lois's love life. That was uncharted territory. Top secret.

"You had your heart broken?"

She nodded.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Absolutely."

"OK."

There was nothing else to do besides talking anyway.

"I was sixteen. His name was John and he was two years older than me. We met in Europe, during one of my summer trip. He was bright, funny, handsome and rich. Very rich. He wanted to be a lawyer like his father and was going to attend Oxford University in the fall. He was the perfect guy. Or so I thought."

She took a sip of diet cola.

"We were dating for a couple weeks when I realized I was falling in love with him. I told him how I felt and he told me he loved me too. I was overwhelmed with happiness. It was like I was walking on a cloud, my feet not touching the ground. That feeling didn't last very long."

"What happened?" asked Clark, hanging on her every word.

"Classic story. He dumped me for another girl. More experienced, he said."

"What a jerk! I'm so sorry, Lois."

Clark gently squeezed her hand.

"I cried for days. But the pain slowly went away. Time really does heal everything, you'll see."

"I hope so."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Thanks for confiding in me."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right."

They went back to watching T.V. until Lois yawned loudly. It was 11h30.

"Time to go to bed," she said, turning off the television. "Man I wish I had a toothbrush."

He laughed.

"Me too. Especially after all the candy we ate."

Clark turned off the light. They laid in the dark, as far as possible from each other.

"Goodnight, Lois."

"Goodnight, Smallville."

He sighed.

"I do have a name, you know. Why can't you just call me Clark?"

"Because it's more fun that way."

He couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling.

"And because I know you like it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. C'mon, admit it!"

"No!"

"Liar!"

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"OK! OK! You win."

"I want you to say it."

"I like it," he confessed with a smile. "A little."

"More than a little."

"Don't push it, Lois."

She giggled.

"All right. I'll stop."

A few minutes passed. Clark was beginning to fall asleep.

"Are you sleeping yet?"

"Not anymore," he grumbled.

"I just wanna warn you. No spooning, OK?"

"The thought didn't even cross my mind."

"Yeah, right," she said in a skeptical tone.

"You don't believe me?"

The fact is he did think about it. Every guy would have.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, Smallville."

"Sure thing."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: OK guys! Here's the smut part some of you have been waiting for! Hope you like it!

Chapter 6

The sunlight on his face woke him up. Clark opened his eyes, not recognizing where he was at first. Then he remembered. The trip to Metropolis. The motel. Lois. Oh my God! He was sharing a bed with Lois. The second shock came when he realized she had her arm around his waist. She was the one spooning him! How ironic, he thought.

He could feel her breasts pressing on his back, her leg over his, her head leaning against his shoulder, the warmth of her breath on his arm and her hair caressing his neck. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move, afraid to wake her up, wanting to fully enjoy this moment, wishing it would last forever.

The alarm-clock indicated 6h35 AM. It was too early to get up. Besides, why would he want to? Clark closed his eyes and went back to sleep, a smile on his face. When he opened his eyes again it was 7h12. Still too early to get up. Except now he had to go to the bathroom. He carefully lifted Lois's arm and put it back on her thigh, setting himself free. But before he could get off the bed, she grabbed his wrist and rolled on the other side in a curled position, forcing Clark to follow the movement.

His arm was now trapped under her, his hand cupping her breast. His heart started racing. Clark tried to remove his hand but she tightened her grip. He was stuck! Should he wake her up? Lois would probably have a fit if she'd found out he was spooning her, involuntary or not.

"Lois", he said softly, his nose buried in her hair. God she smelled good!

"Mmm?"

He repeated her name. This time she opened her eyes. She turned her head and plunged directly into Clark's baby blues, only inches away. She blinked, surprised by how close their face was from one another.

"Do you mind giving me my hand back?" he asked jokingly.

"What? Oh. Sorry."

She moved so he could retrieve his arm.

"Thanks. I was beginning to lose sensation in it."

She smiled. Lois had such a beautiful smile. How would it feel to kiss her? Clark asked himself. Then he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. They were incredibly soft. Instead of pushing him away like he expected her to do, she slightly opened her mouth, granting him access. He slid his tongue inside to taste her.

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He sucked on her bottom lip than left a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her neck. He nibbled on her pulsing point below the ear, making her moan. He caressed her breasts, feeling her nipples harden through the thin fabric. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her skin against his.

Clark slid one hand under her tank top and cupped her breast, making her moan louder. Lois burrowed her fingers into his hair then scrapped her fingernails down his back, stopping only when she reached his firm butt. He licked the nape of her neck and her ear lobe, spreading chills throughout her body.

Clark kissed her hungrily; his tongue curled around hers and tickled the roof of her mouth. Their lips parted for a brief moment, when he pulled away to lift his t-shirt over his head. Lois looked at him, her eyes full of lust, and slowly took off her tank top, exposing her creamy round breasts.

"You're so beautiful…" he said with a husky voice, admiring her voluptuous feminine attributes.

Clark buried his face between her breasts, tracing circles with his tongue around her nipple, sending tingles of pleasure down her spine. Then he began licking and sucking on it, while he was rubbing the other with his thumb.

"Clark…" she groaned, arching her back to encourage him.

He devoured her mouth again. Lois caressed his chest and abs, moving toward her goal. She was lying on her back, Clark on top of her, both panting. He kept massaging her breast with one hand, moving the other down, caressing her flat stomach, the curve of her hip and further below, all the way to her inner thigh. She shivered and pressed her aching center to the hardness between her legs. He began rubbing her clit with his thumb. She was wet. More than ready for him.

"I want you inside me!" she demanded.

Her panties were on the floor a second later, soon followed by Clark's boxers. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him closer.

"Now, Clark!"

He penetrated her and began to move, slowly at first, and then gradually increasing the rhythm, his hips thrusting into hers, his chest rubbing against her breasts. He felt her walls clenched around his cock, tighter with every thrust, deeper and faster.

"Clark! Oh! God, Clark!"

He knew she was close.

"Cum for me, baby," he whispered.

She reached her climax just before he did. The orgasm swept through their body like a giant wave of pleasure. Afterwards, Clark held her in a tight embrace and kissed her tenderly. They fell asleep into each other's arms, her head resting on his chest.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Ha! Ha! Fooled you didn't I:D

Chapter 7

Clark opened his eyes. His arm was numb. Because he was still in the same position as earlier. And they still had their clothes on. What the…? He suddenly realized that he imagined the whole thing. Lois and he didn't have sex. Of course they didn't! That was just crazy. Nothing happened between them, except in his mind. It was all a dream. A very vivid dream. The details of it were enough to make him blush. He could still feel the softness of her skin. No! Stop it! Clark told himself. Thinking about it was too dangerous. Nothing could ever happen between Lois and him. They were friends, that's all. Nothing more. Just friends.

He pulled his arm from under her and rolled off the bed. Then he took a cold shower, hoping to erase the images of his dream from his mind. But that didn't work. "I want you inside me, Clark!" her voice resounded, making him painfully hard. He gave himself a few strokes to release the tension in his body, water cascading on his back. Oh! Lois! he thought, biting his fist to refrain the moans coming out of his throat.

He had never thought of her in an erotic way before. Sure she was beautiful and sexy. But it was Lois Lane, the pain of his existence, not the girl of his dreams! Until now, anyway. Lana never had this kind of effect on him. He loved her, or at least he thought he did. Now he wasn't so sure. Clark got out of the shower, dried himself and got dressed. Lois was still sleeping like a baby.

Clark sat in the chair beside the bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Like she finally let her guards down. He knew the brave front she was putting on was just a way to protect herself. Underneath there was a sensitive girl hiding. He only saw glimpses of her softer side. Now he was seeing the real Lois. She almost looked… vulnerable.

An overwhelming need to protect her came over him. Despite all the bickering, Lois and he shared a unique friendship. Different than anything he experienced before. Clark could say things to her that he could never tell anyone else, not even his best friend Chloe. Lois was there for him when Jonathan died. She understood how he felt because she knew the pain of losing a parent.

He gently brushed off a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't flinch. She was sound asleep. He smiled and decided to get her a surprise. He put his shoes on and left the room. Clark super sped to a coffee shop nearby and stopped by a drugstore on his way back. Lois probably wouldn't notice that the mileage on her car hadn't change since last night.

The smell of coffee woke her up. Lois opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head.

"Mmm. That smells good."

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Here. I got you something to eat."

She sat up and smiled.

"Coffee and a bagel? That's so sweet! Thanks."

"There's more."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Look in the bag."

Lois opened the plastic bag on the bedside table and let out a scream of pure joy. Seeing how she seemed to appreciate his surprise made him happy.

"Toothpaste! And you bought me a toothbrush too. You're an angel!"

"Technically I didn't really buy it since I paid with your money."

"It's the results that count," she replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She laughed.

"I didn't even hear you leave. You must've been quiet as mouse."

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"How considerate of you, Smallville," she said with a smirk before taking a huge bite off her bagel. "You're not eating?"

"I already had breakfast."

Lois took the lid off the coffee-cup and cautiously took a sip of the burning liquid.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8 O'clock," he answered after checking his watch.

"You were up early."

"Yeah."

Clark started to think about what he imagined had happen before. Lois and he making love. It had seemed so real! So… natural. Like they were meant for each other.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have cream cheese on my chin or something?"

Lois's voice startled him.

"Huh? No, no. Sorry, I didn't realize I was staring. I was lost in my thoughts."

"You had an intense look on your face for a minute there, FarmBoy. What were you thinking about?"

Clark smiled and shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her.

"Nothing interesting."

"Judging by your expression, I highly doubt that. But if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine."

"I'd rather not."

She shrugged and finished her breakfast, confident she would make him spill the beans one time or another. Clark watched the news on T.V. to see if the roads had cleared up from the flood. Everything seemed to be returning to normal. Good, he thought, eager to leave this motel room. Lois in her underwear was suddenly more than he could handle. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye when she got up. Definitely too much of a temptation, he concluded.

She grabbed her jeans and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you outside."

"O.K."

When Clark opened the door, he came face to face with the guy who stayed in the room next to theirs. He was in his twenties, with blond hair and brown eyes. Clark gave him a polite nod.

"Hi."

"Good morning! Beautiful day, isn't? It's about time we see some sunshine after all that rain."

"Yeah."

"Listen…"

The guy leaned closer towards Clark and lowered his voice.

"I hope Cindy and I didn't disturb you too much last night. She can be pretty loud when we get intimate."

Clark felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"No huh… we barely heard anything."

"Well, we certainly heard your girlfriend! You must be great in bed to have her scream like that, buddy!" he laughed.

Lois stepped out at that moment and overheard his comment. Instead of being embarrassed like Clark, who wished the grounds would open up and swallow him whole, she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"My Clarkie is the best lover in the world!" she proclaimed, wrapping her arm around his waist in a possessive way. "He's a real stallion. Lots of stamina!"

Clark blushed even more, from the neck up to the tip of his ears.

"Lois, please…" he begged.

"C'mon, honey! No reason to be ashamed for enjoying our sex life. Everybody does it, right? Besides, you were amazing last night. Like always."

The guy looked at Clark with a mix of admiration and envy. Then he turned to Lois and started undressing her with his eyes. He kept staring at her chest, never reaching her face. That used to make her uncomfortable, but she got accustomed to it. Guys often did that. No big deal. She just crossed her arms and smiled sarcastically.

But the guy's attitude pissed off Clark. And it actually made him jealous too. How was that possible?

"We have to go," he said in a dry tone, pulling Lois by the elbow.

"Hey! Aren't going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Clark didn't even bother to answer. They walked across the parking lot. Once they got a few feet away, out of the guy's sight, Clark stopped and stood in front of Lois, hands on his hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" she retorted.

"That's not what I call having fun! That was completely inappropriate, Lois."

"Oh c'mon, Smallville! Where's your sense of humor? You're too damn serious. Lighten up a bit!"

The muscles on his jaw tightened.

"You should've seen your face! You looked mortified!"

"I was," he said harshly.

He started walking towards the car, increasing his pace without super speeding. Lois had to jog behind him.

"Clark, wait!"

He stopped abruptly and turned to her, stunned to hear her call him by his name. Lois almost ran into him.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. That wasn't my intention. Please don't be angry."

Lois lifted her head to meet his gaze, biting her bottom lip nervously. His anger melted away faster than snow in the sun. God she was beautiful! He wanted to kiss her so badly. Before he could realize what he was doing, Clark cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. This time for real.

He was sure Lois was going to slap him, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kissed him back. Clark thought his heart was going to explode when their tongues entwined. Her mouth tasted heavenly. Much better than what he ever could imagine. They kissed passionately in the middle of the motel's parking lot, not caring if people could see them, concerned only about each other. Like they were alone in the world.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews, guys! Especially to pOolLbEeRtAtToOs. Keep them coming!

Chapter 8

Lois was the first one the pull away, out of breath, her cheeks flushed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Oh! My God! Did I just kissed Clark Kent? She asked herself, puzzled. More importantly was the fact that she enjoyed it. A lot. Who knew FarmBoy had such passion in him?

"I'm sorry, Lois. I shouldn't have done that."

He kept his eyes firmly on the ground, afraid to see the expression on her face. Was she mad at him? Maybe she was feeling disgusted, which was even worse.

She cleared her throat.

"Hmm. I never thought I'd say this, but you're a great kisser."

Clark gazed at her, dumbfounded.

"I am?"

She laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't let it go to your head, big boy."

Lois dug through her purse to retrieve her keys and walked to her car. Clark was still in the same spot, petrified.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah."

They drove onto the highway in the direction of Metropolis. They both stayed silent, thinking about what just happened, replaying the scene in their mind over and over. They got Martha's file from her office and stopped for lunch before heading back to Smallville, never speaking about the morning's incident.

Clark was in his loft, looking out the window, when he felt a presence by his side. It was Lois. She hugged him from behind.

"Hi," she said softly, sliding her hands under his t-shirt.

"Hi."

He closed his eyes, his body aching for her touch. She ran her fingertips over his nipples and his abs, stopping at the edge of his boxers.

"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

A light noise made him turned his head. Lois was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Smallville! What's up?"

Clark junior, for one. But of course he wasn't going to say that. It had been two weeks since their trip to Metropolis. He hadn't seen her since. But he had thought about her a lot. Constantly, in fact. He'd been having all kinds of fantasies about her, at any time of the day. Which was really embarrassing around people because then he would get this dreamy look on his face for no apparent reason.

"Nothing much."

He stood behind the couch, hoping that she wouldn't notice Clark Jr. poking through his jeans.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked in her direct manner.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Lois. I've just been really busy with the choirs and everything."

"It's because we kissed, isn't?"

"No," he lied.

"Be honest!"

"O.K. Maybe."

"I knew that things would get awkward between us after," she sighed.

"Do you regret kissing me?"

She sat on the couch, chewing on her bottom lip, trying to think of an answer.

"Well, do you or not? It's a simple question, Lois."

"I don't know," she finally replied.

"I see."

He sat next to her, carefully putting a cushion on his lap.

"It's not that I don't care about you, because I do. Our friendship means too much to me to mess it up with sex. And don't talk to me about that 'friends with benefits' thing. That's just a bunch of crap. Don't you agree?"

"Huh… yes."

His eyes had grown wider when she mentioned the sex part. Oh my God! He couldn't believe that she'd actually thought about having sex with him! Just the thought of it made his blood pump faster.

"Good. It's settled then. I'm glad we talked about this. It cleared the air, so now things can get back to normal. Right?"

"Yeah, right.

A moment passed.

"About if we go out for a pizza tonight?"

"Is that a date?"

He blushed.

"I… huh…"

"Relax, Smallville! I'm just teasing you. Pizza sounds nice."

A big smile spread across his face.

"Great!"

"At what time do you wanna pick me up?"

"Six o'clock?"

"Six o'clock is fine. Don't be late!"

"I won't," he promised.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lois stood in front of her closet, hesitating on what to wear. They weren't going to a fancy restaurant, so she could easily put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and that'd be fine. But she wanted to wear a nice outfit. Something pretty. Oh! Why do I care so much? She asked herself. I'm only going out with Clark Kent, not Ashton Kutcher! Besides, it wasn't even a real date. Just a simple dinner between friends, that's all.

She finally settled for a black skirt and a peach blouse that she had bought last month. Her hair was down, cascading on her shoulder. She put on a pair of high heels and gold earrings. A few touches of make-up and a drop of perfume on her wrists and voilà! She was ready. Her door- bell rang at 6 o'clock sharp. She opened the door and smiled at her punctual visitor.

"Right on time, Smallville!"

Lois literality took his breath away.

"Wow. You look… amazing."

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself. Nice change of style."

Clark was wearing his usual jeans, but instead of a plain t-shirt, he had a dark blue shirt on.

"What, this old thing?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go!"

They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later. The place was jam packed but luckily a table had just become free in the back. They sat and waited until someone came to take their order. No need to consult the menu. They already had decided on a large pepperoni pizza with two diet Pepsi.

They talked about Lois's job and how she liked working with Martha. She was the closest thing she had to a mother figure.

"Your mom is the best."

He nodded in approval.

"She is. I was lucky to be adopted by such wonderful parents."

Their food arrived and they started eating. Lois looked up and suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You have tomato sauce all over your chin!"

"I do?"

Clark tried to get it off but only resulted in spreading it more. Lois leaned over and wiped it off with a napkin. Her movement made the fabric of her blouse stretch, outlining perfectly the shape of her breasts. Clark couldn't help but stare at them. Flashes of his dream of him sucking on her nipples popped in his head, making him blush. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"What's the matter, Kent? You look all hot and bothered all of sudden."

"It's the huh… spicy sauce."

"Riiight."

He took a huge bite of his pizza to avoid responding. After finishing their meal, they ordered coffee and chocolate cake for dessert. Clark glanced at his watch. It was still early and he didn't want the evening to end just yet.

"You wanna catch the 9 o'clock movie?"

"Sure, why not?"

She was having a good time, enjoying his company. Clark paid the bill. They left the restaurant and walked to the movie theatre. They went to see the new Johnny Depp movie about pirates. They bought a bag of pop-corn and grabbed their seats.

Clark's heart started racing when she leaned against him to pick a handful of pop-corn. Her arm and shoulder were touching his. He could feel the warmth of her skin and the smell of her perfume. That was enough to distract him from the action on the screen. He heard people laughing but had no idea why. All his attention was focused on Lois.

He was astonished to see the end credits on the screen. The lights went on and people got up to leave. The movie was over already? It seemed like it started twenty minutes ago. They left and walked back to the car discussing the movie. Lois did the talking and he listened, as he had missed most of it.

At one point Clark naturally slid his hand into hers. She didn't remove it. They got in the car and drove to her place. As he was climbing the stairs behind her, Clark's eyes narrowed in on her tightly rounded butt. Lois felt the burning of his glare and glanced over her shoulder.

"Stop checking out my ass!"

"I wasn't, I swear!"

"Liar! And wipe that drool off your chin."

A sheer of pure horror came across his face, making her chuckle.

"Not funny, Lane!"

He had thought all night about what would happen at the end of the evening. Now that the moment was here, he didn't know what to do. Should he kiss her or not? While he was debating this in his mind, Lois leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Smallville. I had a great time tonight. Thanks for the movie and the pizza."

She opened the door of her apartment above the Talon and stepped inside. Then she smiled at him and slowly closed the door behind her. Clark stood there for a few seconds before leaving. He could still feel her lips on his skin. A lingering sensation that would probably keep him awake half the night. He lifted one hand and touched his cheek. That's when it finally hit him. He was falling for Lois Lane. Fast and hard.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: The first two paragraphs were supposed to be in the last chapter. Sorry. Please review!

Chapter 10

Lois leaned against the door and sighed. She had to resist the urge to kiss Clark's luscious lips and kissed him on the cheek instead, changing her mind at the last second. She had to admit to herself that she was attracted to him. There was no denying it anymore. She couldn't forget the kiss they shared in the motel's parking lot. In fact, that's all she'd been thinking about for the last two weeks. She was surprised at how an amazingly good kisser he was. She certainly didn't expect that from a farm boy.

Clark was the closest friend she had besides her cousin Chloe. It had been months since she had seen or talked to her sister Lucy. If she'd let herself fall for Clark and they'd broke off, their friendship would be ruined. Lois couldn't risk that. He meant too much to her. But it took every once of will power she had to resist him. Sparks flew every time they were together. It had been that way since the very start. Damn you, Clark! Why'd you have to be so sexy? She asked herself.

It was Sunday afternoon. It had been three days since their non-date. Three very long days. Clark called himself stupid for missing Lois. Next thing he knew, he was hopping in his truck to go see her. He knocked on her door. She answered, surprised to see him.

"Hi. You busy?"

"No. Come in."

He followed her into the apartment. She was wearing a black camisole and kaki shorts. Her hair was tied into a pony tail. She was stunning as usual, without even trying. He admired her long tanned legs from behind, wondering what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his waist.

"You wanna stay for dinner? I'll cook some chicken."

He laughed.

"You? Cooking? Is that safe?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I don't know about this, Lois. I'd love to stay, but maybe we should order take out."

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Your mom gave me some tips."

"All right, I'll take my chances. I like breasts. Of chicken, I mean," he quickly corrected.

"I prefer thighs," she replied, glancing at his.

He blushed. Picking on him was so easy. She leaned over to pick something up on the counter, slightly brushing her breasts against his arm. He swallowed hard.

"Oops. Sorry."

Was she teasing him? Well, then. Two could play that game, he thought wickedly. They finished preparing the meal and went in the living room, sitting on the couch to talk.

"I smell something burning," he said, moments later.

"Oh, no! The chicken!"

She ran to the kitchen. But it was too late. The damages had already been done.

"I forgot to put the timer on."

He laughed at her expression.

"Why don't we order Chinese food?"

"Guess we don't have any other choice, do we?" she sighed.

After they finished eating, Lois grabbed the fortune cookies from the bag. She gave one to Clark and opened hers first.

"No way!" she said, staring in dismay at the piece of paper.

"What? Come on, read it!"

"A dark haired man will sweep you off your feet."

He smiled.

"Interesting."

"What does yours say?"

"A hazel eyed lady will kiss you."

"Can't be!" she exclaimed, yanking the piece of paper from his hands.

He laughed.

"Liar! It says: You will lead a long happy life."

"I couldn't resist, Lois. Your face was priceless."

She gave him a shove in the shoulder. Clark had to pretend it hurt. Since there was nothing but re-runs on T.V., they wondered what to do for the rest of the evening.

"About a game of strip poker?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Nice try. About gin rummy instead?"

"O.K. That'll do."

"But first we need a wager."

"Like what?"

"If you lose, you give me a foot massage."

"What if YOU lose, Lois? You give me a lap dance?"

"In your dreams, Smallville!"

"A guy can always hope, right?"

"Ain't gonna happen, buddy."

"Well, what are you proposing then?"

"I could wash your truck."

"In a bikini?"

"Don't push it."

"All right. It's a deal."

Lois won, of course.

"You cheated!" he protested.

"No way! I won fair and square. You owe me a foot massage."

She laid on the couch, took off her sandals and put her feet on his lap. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought, starting to rub them with his thumbs. Lois closed her eyes and sighed in content.

"If I'd known you had magical hands, I'd asked you sooner."

He smiled. After fifteen minutes, judging it had been long enough for a foot massage, he lifted her leg and pressed his lips on her ankle. She opened her eyes, slightly alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax."

Lois bit her lip, wondering if she should stop him. But that was feeling so good! She closed her eyes again. He kissed his way up her calf, with tender openmouthed kisses that melted her insides like jelly. His lips trailed up to her knee, his strong fingers strolling down her skin, guiding her so he could continue his sexy explorations. When he reached her inner thigh, a red light went off in her head. They were playing a dangerous game. And they would get burned if they'd continued. Just like her poor chicken.

"O.K. That's enough excitement for one day," she said, jumping off the couch.

She didn't trust herself around him.

"It's late. Maybe you should go home."

"Trying to get rid of me, Lois?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I know this is a little short, but there's more to come soon. Things are starting to heat up! Lol

Chapter 11

Lois went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She was hot. Damn heat wave, she thought, knowing perfectly that had nothing to do with it. It was all Clark's fault!

He came up behind her and circled her waist with his hands. Then he kissed her shoulder. She froze. He licked her neck and began sucking on it, rewarded by every little moan that escaped her. Lois didn't mean to do it. She just couldn't help herself. Oh! The hell with it! she thought, turning to face him. She grabbed his neck and kissed him hungrily.

A desire like she never felt before spiked through her. She wanted him like she'd never wanted another man. She craved his mouth on hers. Lois slipped her fingers into his hair and moaned when his lips nibbled on her jaw, a purely sensual experience with his lips caressing, his tongue stroking, his breath breaking in warm bursts against her face.

Clark cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs on her nipples, feeling them harden, making her moan louder. He slid his hands down the curves of her hips until his fingers rounded her butt. Then he coaxed their hips close enough so she could feel his arousal. Her heart started to pound and her knees grew weak. Lois broke their kiss before she lost complete control of herself.

"Clark, stop."

He pulled back immediately.

"We can't do this. Sleeping together would be a huge mistake."

"We already did that, remember?"

"You know what I mean! SEX! You and I can't have sex together."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I care about you."

"I care about you too, Lois."

She stared intently into his baby blues.

"That's why we can't hook up. Sex would ruin everything."

"I disagree. But it's up to you. I'll do anything you want."

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem."

He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'll go now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She ached for him the minute he left.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I need some feedback, people!

Chapter 12

Clark knew that he was getting under her skin, slowly but surely. Lois had to change her mind about them having a relationship. He needed her to. Badly. His heart skipped a beat every time he laid eyes on her. Her laugh was music to his ears. Even the sound of her voice had an effect on him. It took him a long time to fall asleep that night and when he finally did, he dreamt about her, as she never left his thoughts.

Lois was having lunch with her cousin Chloe the next day.

"Clark and I kissed," she blurted out. "Twice."

The blonde girl almost chocked on her iced tea.

"What? When?"

"The first time was two weeks ago, during our trip to Metropolis. The second time was last night."

"Wow! All I can say is… wow!"

"The thing is… I think I'm beginning to have feelings for him."

"Feelings? As in you're falling in love with him? Those kind of feelings?"

"Yeah," Lois admitted. "But I don't know what to do about it. I need your help, cuz."

"Give me a minute to think about this, O.K.?"

Chloe has had a crush on Clark for a long time. Somehow, she knew that they'd never be together. Clark had been in love with Lana forever. He was devastated when they broke up. She knew that he'd eventually move on, probably with somebody other than herself. Lois, maybe? They had great chemistry. That was obvious to everybody, except them.

Chloe felt a little twitch of jealousy towards her cousin. But that only lasted for a second. If she couldn't have Clark for herself, then the best person she'd wish he'd be with was Lois. Chloe cared very much for the both of them. If they could find happiness together, well, then she was all for it.

"First of all, have you told Clark that you were in love with him?"

"No. I'm afraid to."

"Fear of rejection is hard, I know."

"It's not that."

"What then?"

"I'm afraid to lose him as a friend if things don't go well between us."

"Oh."

Chloe took another sip of iced tea. Lois was playing with her fork, barely touching the salad she ordered.

"Did Clark tell you how he felt about you?"

"He said he cares about me."

"Hmmm. Is there a chance you misinterpreted his reactions?"

Lois shook her head.

"Impossible. His kisses were… delicious."

Chloe watched her cousin stare at the wall with a dreamy look on her face and envied her for a moment. Life wasn't fair. Why couldn't SHE find the man of her dreams? she sighed.

"I think Clark and you would make a wonderful couple."

Lois beamed.

"Really? So you think I should try, then?"

"Go for it, cuz!"

"Thanks, Chlo! Your support means the world to me."

The two cousins hugged. Lois stopped by the Kent Farm later that afternoon. Clark was alone in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said when he opened the door.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"I've considered what we talked about yesterday."

"And?"

"Maybe I was wrong."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I knew you'd change your mind!"

They practically jumped into each other's arms. He cupped her face and kissed her urgently. She eagerly granted him access. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands down his back and moaned.

They quickly parted at the sound of Martha's car pulling into the driveway. She entered with two bags of grocery in her arms. Clark grabbed them from her and put them on the counter.

"Thank you, honey."

She smiled at the young woman.

"Hello, Lois."

"Hello, Mrs. Kent."

Martha noticed that their faces were flushed and that they looked slightly disheveled. Something was going on between those two. It didn't take a genius to know.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making roast beef."

"I'd love to, thank you."

Taking advantage of the fact that his mother's back was turned, Clark leaned over and gave Lois a quick kiss. The smile she gave him in return made his heart jump a loop.

During dinner, Clark reached under the table and gently squeezed Lois's hand. Martha observed the little glances and smiles they kept giving each other and the fact that their fingers touched every time they passed the plates. Yep, something was definitely going on between those two, she told herself.

"Mom, would you mind if Lois and I went to the loft? There's something I want to show her," he said after they had coffee and apple pie.

"Go ahead, honey. I've got some work to do anyway."

Martha watched them hurry out of the house and smiled, remembering how it was to be young and in love. Clark always seemed to smile more when he was around Lois. The fact that she made her son happy was enough for her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, what did you want to show me?" she asked with a smirk, thinking for a second that maybe he was referring to Clark Jr.

"Nothing. I just needed an excuse to get out of the house. I think my mom is getting suspicious about us."

Crap! You've got a dirty dirty mind, Lois! she told herself. She should've known that he wasn't the kind of guy to take such a direct approach.

"She's very perceptive."

"Yeah."

They sat next to each other on the couch. Clark reached out to stoke her cheek. He grazed his fingertips along her silky skin, tracing the outline of her face, brushing his thumb against her lips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She smiled.

"Doesn't hurt to hear it again, Smallville."

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met. And you smell great, by the way."

Lois parted her lips and engulfed his thumb in her mouth, making him gasped. Then she started sucking up and down on it in a suggesting manner.

"You're killing me…" he said in a husky voice, his breathing rapidly increasing.

She proceeded to lick all his fingers, watching him through her eyelids, enjoying the effect she had on him. This delicious torture was making Clark Jr. swell up in his jeans. She pinned him down on the couch and sat on his lap, pressing herself against the hard nod between his legs.

"Lois…" he groaned, grabbing her hips. The reality of this far exceeded all his wild fantasies.

She lifted his t-shirt over his head. She wanted to have her way with him. She wanted to make him forget all about Lana, erase her from his mind if she could. Lois licked his neck and ran her hands up and down his muscular chest.

"Damn! You've got abs of steel, Smallville. Been working out lately?"

He grinned.

"You could say that."

She slipped her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a deep, long, passionate kiss. Then she took off her top and tossed it on the floor behind her. His eyes widened at the sight of her fully rounded breasts, barely covered by a black laced bra. He had dreamt about this moment for so long, now that they were offered to him on a silver plate, he was almost afraid to touch them.

"They don't bite, you know," she said, amused by his reaction.

He squeezed her breasts gently; his palms massaging them in slow circles, making her nipples harden. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Clark? You up here?"

The familiar voice startled them. A panicked expression came upon his face. He wanted to push Lois off of him but she shook her head, refusing to move.

"Clark, I…"

Lana's voice broke when she found her ex and Lois in a compromising position, half naked.

"Oh! I… I didn't know you had company…" she added before turning around and quickly leaving, livid.

He sighed deeply.

"I wish that hadn't happen."

"Maybe that's a good thing it did."

"Why?"

"Because now Lana knows that you've moved on. With me."

"But, still…"

"Are you still in love with her?"

"What? No."

"Why does it matter if she saw us, then?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt her feelings," he finally replied.

"I see."

Lois rolled off of him and crossed her arms. Clark took one of her hand into his and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. She relaxed a bit. The simplest touch from him had that effect on her.

"Lana and I were together a long time."

"I know."

"What I felt for her was… puppy love."

"And how do you feel about me?" she asked anxiously.

"What I feel for you, I've never felt before in my life. Ever."

That was the most honest answer he could give her. At least for the moment.

TBC

A/N: So, what did you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Let the smut begin! Lol

Chapter 14

Thanks to the heat wave that'd been going on for days now, the temperature was still close to thirty degrees Celsius, even at nine o'clock at night. Lois and Clark were in his truck, heading back to the farm after they'd gone in town to buy some things for Martha.

"I have an idea," she said after drenching out the sweat from her forehead once again.

"Huh. Huh. That's not good."

She punched him in the arm, making him laugh.

"Why don't we go take a dip in the lake?"

"I hate to state the obvious, Lois, but we don't have any swim-suits."

"Who needs swim-suits? Haven't you heard the expression midnight swim before? Well in case you haven't, it means naked."

"N… naked?"

She glanced at Clark, who looked like he was in shock. Things were suddenly moving too fast for him.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"What's the matter, Smallville? Chickening out on me?"

"Is that a challenge?" he finally replied.

"Yep. Are you up for it or what?"

He wasn't one to back out from a challenge.

"All right, I'm in. But I'm warning you, you might regret it later."

She chuckled.

"We'll see about that."

He parked the truck on the side of the road and they walked to the lake. They stood there for a moment to admire the full moon reflecting on the water.

"OK. Who's going first?" she asked, facing him.

"Why don't we do it together?"

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" she winked.

"Cute. Real cute, Lois."

"Turn around, then."

Clark thoughtfully obliged, being the gentleman that he was. They took off their clothes and dove into the water, carefully avoiding looking at each other. OK, maybe she did peek a little… When she reached the surface, Lois looked around but didn't see Clark. She started to worry after a minute. What if he had a cramp or something?

"Clark? Where are you? Now is not the time to play hide and seek. Clark! Answer me!"

He grabbed her foot, making her scream like a scared little girl. He resurfaced by her side, laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Smallville!"

"Oh yes it was. For that scream alone."

"You heard me? But you were underwater!"

He would've heard her anyway, even without his super hearing.

"Pretty hard not to, Lois. I bet people heard you a mile away."

"Shut up!" she said, splashing water in his face.

They swam in circles around each other a few times, until Lois slowly approached him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. He got her message loud and clear. They somehow reached the shore and crashed on the sand. Their bodies were on fire, the kind that no amount of cool water could extinguish. They devoured each other's mouth, tongues battling furiously together.

She held tightly onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Feeling her bare breasts pressing against his chest sent chills down his spine. He stroked every inch of her body, making her moan. In return, she caressed the lean muscles of his chest and back, moving down lower, caressing his sculpted thighs and the evidence of his arousal.

It suddenly hit him like a ton of brick.

"Lois… we don't have protection."

She could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered in his ear.

They've had long enough foreplay. She couldn't take it anymore. Her libido was spiking through the roof. Then it happened. With one thrust, he was inside her. She gasped. Oh my God! He was so big!

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. It's OK, Clark."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Let me know if…"

"I will."

She kissed him deeply and rocked her hips to encourage him. He pushed harder into her throbbing core, sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body. She followed his rhythm, knowing intuitively how to match his. The tightness within her grew until all at once it snapped and she went spiraling free.

Clark climaxed soon after. He stayed inside her for a moment, his face buried into her neck. Then he kissed her tenderly and slowly slid out of her. They put their clothes back on, unable to stop giggling, and walked back to the truck leaning closely against each other. They held hands all the way back home, her head resting on his shoulder while he was driving.

"Oh! Shit!" he cursed when he saw what time it was. "My mom's gonna kill me!"

Martha ran outside the house when she heard her son's truck pull into the driveway.

"Clark! Lois! Oh my God! Are you kids OK? I was worried sick!"

In fact, she was just about to call the police when she heard them arriving. She held them both in her arms, grateful that they were safe.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to worry you. I should've called."

"It's almost 10h30, Clark. Where were you all this time?"

When she saw that he was speechless, Lois immediately jumped to the rescue.

"This is all my fault, Mrs. Kent. I was hot and I wanted to go swimming in the lake. Clark didn't want to go but I forced him to."

Martha stared at their faces with an inquisitive look.

"Is there something you two would like to tell me?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: And the smut continues…

Chapter 15

"Huh, we just did, mom."

"You went swimming, that's it?"

"Yeah, because we were… hot."

Clark just couldn't muster the courage to look his mother in the eyes when he uttered those words. Lois had to bite her lip not to laugh. He had to be the worst liar in the world.

"OK then," Martha finally said. "I'm glad you two are safe. But Clark, try to remember to call next time."

"Yes, mom."

She turned around to go back inside the house when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Why didn't you drop Lois at her apartment first?"

"Huh…"

His mind went blank, as he couldn't come up with any kind of explanation even if is life depended on it. Lois had to come to the rescue once again.

"The air conditioner is broken and that place is like a furnace. I asked Clark if I could spend the night here instead. Is that OK with you, Mrs. Kent?"

"Of course, Lois!" she smiled brightly. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you."

She hated lying to Martha, but she couldn't very well tell her the truth, that she had just screwed her son's brain out and that she couldn't wait for round number two.

"I'll go prepare the room."

They waited until she was inside and turned to each other. Lois jumped into his waiting arms, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. His hands gripped her butt firmly and his mouth found hers, taking full advantage of the few minutes they had before Martha returned. Lois rummaged her fingers through his wet hair, massaging his skull. She could feel Clark Jr. ready for battle again and that turned her on even more.

Clark's super hearing alerted him when his mother approached the door.

"Mom's coming back," he whispered against her lips. "Meet me in the barn around midnight. She's usually asleep by then."

"OK."

They managed to pull away from each other's arms a mere minute before Martha came back outside. They were standing a few feet apart on the porch, a little out of breath, when she opened the door again. Thank goodness it was dark, so she couldn't see the guilty expression on their faces.

"Everything's ready for you when you are, Lois."

"I'm coming, Mrs. Kent," she said, adding mentally to herself: your son's gonna make me cum all right.

"Goodnight, kids."

"Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Kent."

Just before following her inside the house, Lois blew a kiss at Clark, full of promises. His heart skipped a beat with anticipation.

Clark was hoping that Lois would like his surprise, even better than the first one. He knew he had done well when he saw her face light up.

"Whoa! You did that all by yourself?"

"Do you see anyone else here, Lois?"

"I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed."

"Thanks," he smiled proudly.

There were scented candles everywhere around the room, blankets and cushions on the floor, a box of condoms (size XL of course) and a… bucket of ice? He pulled up his hand from behind his back, holding a single red rose. Her eyes brightened and her heart melted.

"Oh, Clark!"

She held the flower against her nose and breathed its scent with delight. Who knew that FarmBoy would be so romantic?

"Where did you find a rose at this hour? And when did you have time to do all this?"

He pressed a finger on her lips.

"That's not important, Lois."

He was right. All that mattered was each other. He put his hands around her waist to pull her closer and kissed her neck, licking and nibbling, knowing exactly where she liked it. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and moaned. Their first time together was all about the frenzy of the passion, the urgency of their desire. Now they wanted to go slower, taking time to explore each other's body.

She pushed him on the couch and slowly stripped in front of him, making him instantly hard. When her bra fell to the floor, he took a sharp breath, mesmerized by her beauty. The candle lights were glimmering on her skin. She looked like an angel.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen," he said with a strapping voice.

She smirked.

"Seen much, have you?"

"Damn it, Lois! Why can't you just learn to accept a compliment?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Kent."

He stood up, cupped her face and gave her a long, deep kiss. She slid her hands under his t-shirt, stroking his back then his chest, feeling every muscle, loving the softness of his skin. Clark took off his t-shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. But his hands were shaking a little, taking him forever to do it. Lois put her hands over his.

"Let me do it."

"You like to be in charge, don't cha?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head.

"Kinda turns me on, actually."

She chuckled, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and peeled them off slowly, grazing his legs at the same time, her eyes never leaving his. Clark was wearing a pair of red boxers that clearly showed his arousal. Lois slid her hands under the thin fabric and squeezed his butt, making him moaned. When the last piece of clothing was finally removed, Clark laid her gently on the floor and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes."

She complied, secretly excited. He took an ice cube from the bucket and slowly pressed it on her lips, drawing the outline of her mouth, making her shiver. After each cold touch, she felt the warmth of his tongue licking her. He slowly made his way down her body, first on her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, reaching her breasts. He was moving closer to her nipples with every graze, teasing her, tracing circles around with the ice cube, immediately followed by his tongue. Lois couldn't refrain the moans coming out of her. It was the most sensual experience she ever had. He rubbed the ice cube over one of her nipple, making it harden. Then his mouth closed on it. He began suckling it, slowly, lovingly, like he was worshipping her body. She arched her back, her toes curled up and her fingers gripped the blanket she was lying on.

"Mmm… Clark," she purred. "Where did you learn all these moves?"

He grinned.

"You're my inspiration, Lois."

He moved on to her other nipple and continued his sexy explorations, trailing down her flat stomach, alternating the ice cube and his tongue on her skin, making the heat pool grow between her legs. Clark circled her bellybutton and dipped his tongue into it. He stroked her thighs lightly, tantalizing, retrieving and advancing, going just a little further each time. Lois bit her lip not to scream under this exquisite torture. When he rubbed the ice cube on her swollen clit and flicked his tongue on it, the guttural groan she emitted made him groan in return.

But Lois didn't want this to end just yet. She flipped him over and grabbed an ice cube to mirror his actions.

"My turn now. Close your eyes."

She started to nibble on his neck, sliding her hands against his toned abs, leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw line down his muscular chest. She licked his nipples, making him moaned. She kept going lower, dipping her tongue into his bellybutton, making her way deeper south until she reached the hair line. He blushed when he guessed her intentions.

"Lois…," he said shyly.

"Mmm?"

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know. I want to. Do you?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"It's just that I've never…"

She arched an eyebrow, incredulous.

"Never?"

He shook his head. His experience was very limited.

"Lana thought it was disgusting. She said only naughty girls did that."

Lois smirked.

"Do you think I'm naughty, Clarkie?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Very."

"Let me show you how much."

She kneeled in front of him, positioning herself between his legs, marveling at the sight of him. She had seen him naked before of course during that memorable encounter in the cornfield. But he didn't have an erection then. Now in all his glory, Clark Jr. was, well enormous. She wasn't sure she'd be able to fit him entirely in her mouth, but she sure was going to try her best. She wanted to pleasure him, happy she'd be the first to do so.

She leaned forward and licked the tip of his shaft. That almost sent him over the edge. Her hands resting on his muscular thighs, she started licking the sides of his length. Then she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and he had an expression of pure ecstasy on his face.

"You like?"

"Yes! Oh, yes! Please don't stop!"

She relaxed her jaw and took him in her mouth. He gasped. She began moving up and down, sucking faster and faster, making him moaned, elicitating sensations he didn't know existed. She cupped his testicules and caressed them gently with her fingertips.

"Oh, God! Lois!"

He was panting heavily, holding onto the blanket with his fingernails like is life depended on it. She sensed he was close then he exploded in her mouth. She licked him dry and felt him trembled when the intensity of the pleasure spread throughout his body. He opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"That was… fantastic. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she winked. "But I'm not finished with you yet."

"You're not?"

"Not even close, mister."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you like this next part. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 15 (part II)

Lois leaned forward and kissed him hard, alternating nibbling on his bottom lip and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Clark could taste himself on her and he thought that was the most erotic thing ever. He kissed her hungrily, one of his hand tangled in her hair, the other caressing the small of her back.

Lois broke the kiss and lifted herself slowly, her eyes locked on his. Then she began playing with her breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples with a seductive smile. His eyes widened. He swallowed hard, completely captivated. She caressed her abdomen, her hand moving down teasingly until she reached her sweet center. Clark couldn't tear himself away even if he tried. But he didn't want to. He was riveted.

She closed her eyes, threw her head back, slid a finger inside herself and started rubbing her clit. He whimpered and instantly got hard again, which is what she was striving for. Good boy. She trailed a finger down the length of him, enjoying his low moan before wrapping her hand around him and gently pumping him. She felt him grow bigger in her hand.

"My turn to be on top," she said, straddling him.

She took a condom wrapper, tore it apart with her teeth and expertly slipped it on his shaft. She guided him inside her, but only let the tip in her entrance.

"Lois!" he squeaked, grabbing her hips.

"Do you want me, Clark?" she asked with a deep sultry voice.

"Yes! God, yes! You know I do!"

"How badly?"

His breathing became erratic.

"Very," he whispered, almost like he was going to cry, like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

Lois smiled, loving the power she held over him.

"I want you too, Smallville."

She pushed herself right onto him. He arched his back at the pleasure that ran through his body. She slid her palms down his chest until she reached his abs and rested her hands on them, enjoying the harness of his muscles. She was jumping up and down faster and harder with every thrust, riding his cock like there were no tomorrow. The sight of her creamy voluptuous breasts bouncing in front of him almost made him cum.

Clark moved his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, loving the way they fit perfectly into his palms. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, making her moaned, then leaned in and took one in his mouth, causing her to gasp loudly. Lois slid a hand into his dark hair while her head dropped back in pleasure.

"YES!" she screamed out as her walls contracted around him.

Lois felt the pleasure building up inside her and reached her orgasm. He climaxed seconds later and emptied himself into her as she slumped on top of him, both panting, their bodies drenched in sweat.

"That was sooo much better than any dream, Lois!"

She froze. Oh no! Did he just say that out loud?

"What dream?"

"I… huh…"

She grabbed his testicules and squeezed them a little too tight.

"What dream, Smallville?"

"That night. At the motel. I dreamt about us. Having sex."

She released her hold.

"You dreamt about us having sex?"

"That's what I just said, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me about that before?"

"Because I didn't think it would actually happen and because you would've teased me endlessly about it, that's why."

She smirked.

"You're right. I would've had."

"It' all your fault, you know. When I woke up and found you spooning me, I…"

"I didn't spoon you."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Lois."

"OK. Maybe I did, but I don't remember."

"That's because you were asleep. Anyway, that's when it all started. The dream… and the fantasies."

"You had fantasies about me, too?" she asked, thrilled he thought about her that way. "Sexual fantasies?"

"Yeah," he admitted, smiling. "A lot. But I have to say, the real thing is far more… satisfying."

"I should hope so!"

They laughed, snuggled against each other on the floor, just happy to be together. He stroked her back gently with his fingertips, up and down her spine, until she fell asleep in his arms. Then he followed her into dreamland, a smile on his face. They sneaked back into the house at dawn, giggling like children.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Thanks for the kind reviews, guys! I truly appreciate it.

Chapter 16

It was close to ten o'clock when Lois woke up the next morning. She started to freak out, thinking she was late for work, when she suddenly realized it was Saturday. Then she remembered she wasn't in her apartment. She was staying at the Kent Farm, sleeping in Clark's bed. Oh my God! Clark.

Memories of their night together started to pop up in her mind. Did she really have sex with Clark Kent? Yep, she did. Twice in less than twelve hours. And it was the best sex she had, well, ever. How did FarmBoy turned into this extremely passionate lover? Or maybe he was that way with Lana, too? Maybe that was the reason that the Pink Princess kept clinging onto him for so long? Well, too bad for Lana, because now he was hers. And she wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.

When Martha came downstairs earlier that morning, she found Clark sleeping on the couch like a baby and smiled. Even if she hadn't heard them sneak into the house at dawn, the goofy smiles on their faces would've been proof enough that something was going on between Lois and her son. But she decided not to press them with questions, knowing that they'd eventually tell her. She just hoped that they were mature enough to use protection.

"There's coffee and fresh fruits if you want. And I made waffles, just in case."

"Thanks, mom."

Martha pretended to have errands to run to give them some privacy. They barely noticed she had left, totally focused on each other. Lois wasn't normally very hungry in the morning, but today she was starving. They fed each other mouthful of waffle, giggling and kissing, licking the maple syrup from each other's lips and chin, never leaving each other's sight for more than a second. Forty minutes later, they finally finished their breakfast.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join me?" he proposed with a seductive smile.

How could she resist? Clark scooped her into his arm and ran upstairs. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently, her fingers gripping his silky locks. He immediately granted her access and she slid her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. She could still taste the maple syrup on his lips.

They reached the bathroom, never breaking the kiss, soft moans escaping them as they started to take their clothes off as quickly as they could. Their lips parted briefly when Clark turned the shower on, the hot water soon engulfing them in a cloud of steam. He took her hand and pulled her in the shower with him, his eyes scanning every inch of her body in appreciation, his arousal visible. She smiled and gazed at his perfect body, stopping to admire Clark Jr. She could never get used at how huge he was.

The water cascaded on their shoulders, relaxing them. Clark grabbed a bottle of shampoo, poured some into his hands and began washing her hair, gently caressing her skull.

"That feels so good," she said closing her eyes, surprised he'd even think of doing that.

He rinsed her hair, then lathered his hands with some shower gel and started cleaning her body from her neck down to her toes, grazing her skin in slow circles, fondling with her breasts, making her moaned with pleasure. She bit her lip when his hands reached her inner thighs. Then he slipped a finger between her legs and stroked her clit. She groaned.

Leaning against the wall for support, Clark kissed her neck, licking and nibbling on it where he knew she liked it as he inserted a finger inside her. She gasped. He entered another finger, moving them back and forth as he explored the depths of her femininity. He knew he had found her sweet spot when she racked her fingers down his back and bit his shoulder. He kept massaging her G-spot while his thumb was rubbing her clit.

"Oh, God, Clark!"

He loved how her walls clenched around his fingers. He knew she was about to cum. His mouth claimed hers again. He kissed her hard, his tongue matching each thrust of his fingers. In a matter of seconds, Lois exploded in a glorious ecstasy, as wave and wave of pleasure surged through her body. Her knees grew weak and she held onto him tightly, her face buried into his neck. He slid his fingers out of her and licked them.

"Mmm… you taste good," he whispered in her ear.

His words turned her on like she never thought possible.

"My turn," she said, grabbing the bottle of shower gel.

Lois lathered her hands and grazed them on his broad shoulders, moving down his chest, feeling every rippling muscles of his abdomen, running her thumbs over his harden nipples, making him moaned deep in his throat. She caressed his legs down to his ankles, slowly moving up again to his inner thighs. He let out a whimper as she stroked his shaft. He was hard as a rock.

Clark loved her hands on him but he had to be inside her NOW. He slammed her back on the tiles and lifted one of her thigh to have better access to her secret garden. She wrapped the other around his waist, sensing his urge. He cupped her butt and pushed himself inside her with one thrust, filling her completely. He began to move slowly, than increased his pace. Her screams and moans were muffled by his kisses as he plunged in and out of her deeper and faster with every thrust, her breast skimming against his chest. He felt Lois trembled as her second orgasm hit her in full force. She cried out his name. He kissed her, plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth as he continued to pump into her. A guttural growl escaped him when he reached his climax, sending him into a swirl of pleasure. He reduced his thrusts and emptied himself inside her. They kissed tenderly and held each other tightly under the cascading water until their orgasm eventually subsided. Then he pulled out of her.

"That was great. Best sex I ever had," Lois simply stated as they were drying themselves off.

"Yeah?" he grinned proudly. "Me too."

She smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head, Smallville. But we're gonna need to do a rematch sometimes soon."

"I can't wait."

She laughed and left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. Clark was standing naked in front of the mirror, shaving, when he noticed her checking him out from behind.

"See anything you like?" he grinned.

Lois was brushing her damp hair, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirt. He thought she never looked so sexy.

"As a matter of fact I do," she said slowly approaching him. "You have a great ass."

He laughed as she pinched his butt. Then she put her arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the shoulder before resting her head on his back. She could stay like this all day. He smiled and continued shaving.

"I think your mom knows about us."

He sighed.

"I think so too."

"Are we gonna tell her? Or do you wanna do it yourself? I don't like going behind her back."

"I don't either. We'll tell her together, when the time is right."

"OK."

After a moment Lois finally let go and put her sand covered jeans back on, glancing at them with disgust.

"I can't wait to get out of these."

"I know the feeling," he said with a devilish grin, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Clark!"

"What?"

"Again?" she asked, feeling Clark Jr. gearing up for action. "Damn! We had sex not twenty minutes ago. I don't know what kind of vitamins you take, but…"

He chuckled.

"I can't seem to get enough of you, Lois."

"I'm flattered, really, I am. But I can't keep up with you, Smallville! I better go home to recuperate."

He frowned.

"Why can't you stay? We'll just talk, I promise."

She shook her head.

"You know what'll happen if I stay."

"Hmmm."

"I need a little time to rest. After all, I'm only human!"

That darkened is mood instantly. She mistook his reaction with the fact that she was leaving.

"No brooding, OK?"

When he didn't answer, Lois grabbed his chin and stared into his beautiful baby blues. She saw an intense pain in his eyes for a second and then it was gone. It happened so fast she thought she had imagined it but it was real.

"Hey," she said softly, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not."

He forced himself to smile.

"Good. Can I borrow your truck?"

"Wouldn't it be simpler if I just gave you a ride home?"

"Probably, but I feel like driving."

He sighed.

"All right."

"Thank you."

She kissed him tenderly, watched him get dress and they went downstairs holding hands. Clark gave her his keys. She grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Lois, wait."

She turned to him.

"Yes?"

He almost said I love you. He wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Drive safely."

"I will. Bye."

Once Lois left, Clark started cleaning the mess in the kitchen, thinking about how good it felt to be with her, inside her, how their bodies melted into each other's perfectly. Like they were a perfect match. When he heard a knock on the door, he rushed to open it, hoping that maybe she had changed her mind about staying. But it was Lana. His smile faded a little.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Hey guys! I thought I'd post sooner, so here it goes…

Chapter 17

Lois couldn't get out of there fast enough, overwhelmed by her emotions. If she had stayed with Clark a minute longer, she would've blurted out "I love you", three powerful little words that scared the crap out of her. One night with the King of Plaid and suddenly she couldn't live without him? Come on! That was just darn right ridiculous. She took great pride in being an independent, modern woman. She didn't need any man, much less a farm boy from Kansas, right? It was barely noon, but God she needed a drink!

Lois stopped at her apartment to go change. She took off her jeans and tossed them in the laundry. Then she took off Clark's t-shirt and pressed it against her face. She could swear she still smelled his scent on it. Her heartbeat accelerated at the thought of him. Oh, Clark! She felt so safe in his arms. Like she belonged there. The memory of his body on top of her, his skin against hers, his hands and mouth all over her body made her all tingly inside. Stop it, Lane! This is crazy!

She put a denim skirt and a blue tank top on and left the apartment. She jumped into her red Mustang and drove fast, way above the speed limit to clear her head, letting the wind blow in her hair. She needed to do one thing and that was talk to Chloe. Only her cousin would be able to help her sort through her feelings.

She grabbed her cell from her purse.

"Hey, cuz! How are ya?"

"Hey, Lo! Fine, thanks, you?"

"Peachy. Listen, I'm on the road. You wanna join me at Jake's in ten minutes?"

"Jake's? That's a bar, isn't?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Lois, its 12h30. Isn't a little early for a drink?"

"I don't care, I need one. So, are you gonna join me or not?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few."

"Great!"

Lois was already sitting at the counter when Chloe got there. She perched herself on a stool next to her. She had worry about her cousin the moment she hung up on her. Something bad had to have happen for her to want to drink this early. Maybe her father got sick? Or her sister Lucy got hurt? Or perhaps this had something to do with Clark? Maybe he rejected her? Chloe's mind was working on overdrive trying to come up with an explanation.

"Hi."

"Hi," Lois smiled back. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Is everything OK?"

Lois nodded and took a sip of her gin tonic.

"We did it," she announced to Chloe with a big grin on her face.

The blond girl arched an eyebrow.

"By 'it' you mean…?"

"Sex. Clark and I had sex last night."

Of course she had to tell her cousin about this life altering experience.

"And that's a good thing, right?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yes! Why do you ask me that?"

"Well, I thought… never mind. Sooo, how was it? Are you gonna give me details or what?"

"It happened on the beach, under the full moon."

"Whoa! That's so romantic!"

"It was amazing, Chlo! Simply amazing. But that's all I'm gonna tell you, OK?"

Lois didn't mind sharing tidbits of info, but she wasn't about to spill all her secrets. Even to Chloe. Water had been a recurrent theme in their love making. First the lake, then the ice cubes and the shower this morning. She was beginning to think that heat wave was a blessing after all.

"Oh. Huh… sure, I understand. So I guess this is official, then? You guys are a couple?"

"Not exactly, no."

"How come?"

"Clark doesn't want to tell his mother yet. But Lana knows. She found us together."

"Oh my God! Having sex?" Chloe asked, horrified.

"No. We were in the loft… kissing."

Chloe noticed the slight hesitation in her voice. Surely, she was leaving out some juicy details.

"How did she react?"

"She was upset, of course."

"I can imagine why."

"But she'll get over it. After all, Lana was the one who dumped him, not the other way around. She has no right to be jealous now."

"Hmmm. I guess."

The bartender asked Chloe if she wanted something to drink. She ordered a diet cola.

"Oh, Chloe! I love him so much it hurts!"

The blond girl smiled, thinking to herself, now we're finally getting to the point.

"Did you tell him that?"

Lois sighed.

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Things are going too fast. I'm afraid they'll blow up in my face and I'll end up heartbroken."

Chloe put a hand on her cousin's arm.

"Nothing is risk free in life, Lois. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith to get your share of happiness."

Lois smiled at her cousin's advice.

"Thank you, Chloe. I think I will."

The two girls hugged and decided to go on a shopping spree to celebrate.

"Hi, Clark," Lana said shyly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment around the island.

"About the other day…" she began, keeping her eyes down.

"Yeah, about that…" he replied, embarrassed.

Lana had secretly hoped that Clark would've run after her that day, telling her that this wasn't what it looked like, that it was all a big misunderstanding. But nothing. He didn't even bother to call her. She waited patiently for five days to hear from him and decided it was time to confront him. She was happy that Martha wasn't there so they could have a private conversation.

"I really didn't mean to interrupt. I thought you were alone."

"I know."

"So you and Lois, huh? How long as this been going on?"

"Not long."

"I never would've pictured you two as a couple."

"So, how is Lex these days?" he riposted in a sarcastic tone.

Lana blushed.

"I wouldn't know. Lex and I aren't together anymore."

"I see. Well, can't say I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"You two don't exactly have much in common."

"Like you and I did?" she asked, anxiously awaiting his answer.

Clark sighed. He was afraid this subject would come up eventually.

"What we had is over, Lana. It's in the past now."

She bit her lip, disappointed. That wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"Do you think we could still have a chance? If… you weren't with Lois, I mean."

"I honestly don't know, Lana. I'll always cherish the time we spent together. I'll never forget it. But as painful our breakup was, I have moved on. And I suggest you do the same."

Lana was speechless.

"If… huh… if that's the way you feel…"

"It is," he said firmly.

He had more fun and excitement with Lois in the last few days than he had with Lana in all the months they were together. Lois was all he could think about. She was on his mind first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. He thought about her a million times a day. Visualizing her face, her smile, her laugh made him happy. He wanted to be with her every minute of every day. How could Lana even compete with that?

"Well, I guess I should go then. Bye, Clark."

She gave him a quick hug and left before he could see the tears in her eyes. Later that day, after spending the afternoon doing choirs, Clark felt the urge to talk to his best friend.

"Hey, Chloe! How are you?"

"Hey, Clark. Fine, thanks. How are things going for ya?"

He knew by the tone of her voice that his secret was out.

"Lois told you we were together, didn't she?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "I'm happy for you guys."

"You OK with this? I mean…"

"Of course, don't worry about it. I'm finally over that stupid crush, if you can believe that."

"Really?"

"You're not that irresistible, Clark."

He blushed.

"That's not what I meant, Chloe."

She laughed.

"I know."

"I love her so much, Chloe!"

The blond girl was amused by the fact that both lovebirds came to her for advice on the same day.

"Are you going to tell her the truth about you?"

"I'm afraid I'll lose her if I do."

"You didn't lose me," she retorted cheerfully.

"No offense, Chlo, but that's a little different."

"I understand."

"I don't know what to do!"

Clark held his head in his hands, clearly in despair.

"If I don't tell Lois, I'll probably lose her like I lost Lana. And if I do, then maybe she'll leave me anyway. Who wants an alien as their boyfriend? God, this dilemma is killing me!"

Chloe put a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

"All I can say, Clark, is that you'll know what to do when the moment is right."

"You think so?"

"Positive."

He gave her a faint smile.

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: This started out as a oneshot but it's turning into an epic! Lol Anyway, I'm having too much fun writing this to stop. Hope you do too. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 18

Lois was lying in bed wearing Clark's t-shirt. It was almost one o'clock in the morning but she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept drifting away to the night before, when Clark and she made love for the first time on the beach. Chloe was right. It was romantic. It couldn't have been more perfect if he had planned it. But it was all spontaneous.

He was so gentle with her, tender even, careful not to hurt her. Most guys she had been with, and there were not that many, thought only about one thing: take their pleasure quickly and go to sleep, or worse, watch T.V. Clark wasn't like that. And after, in the barn, with the candles and the rose he gave her… Lois couldn't believe how sweet and romantic it was that he went to all this trouble for her. How could she had not see that the man of her dreams was right there in front of her this whole time, hidden under a flannel shirt? How could she have been so blind?

After spending the afternoon shopping with Chloe, Lois went back to her apartment. The first thing she did was check her voice mail to see if she had any messages. But there was none. She sighed, disappointed that Clark hadn't called. She sat on the couch and stared at the phone, wanting to call him. She picked up the receiver and started to dial the numbers, but hung up at the last second. Lois didn't want him to think that she was desperate or something. Damn pride!

She made herself a turkey sandwich for dinner but she wasn't very hungry. She flipped through the pages of a magazine, barely registering what she was reading. All she could think about was Clark. Why hasn't he called her? Finally, tired of waiting around, Lois called her cousin. She wanted some company. Luckily for her, Chloe was home. In fact, Clark had just left.

"Hi, it's me again."

"Hi, cuz! Miss me already?"

As much as she loved being a reporter, Chloe was beginning to think that she should take some classes to become a licensed therapist. God knows she had her work cut out for her with Lois and Clark, not to mention Lana. Why was everyone coming to her for advice? It wasn't like she was an expert or anything. Heck, she didn't even have a boyfriend!

"I was in the mood to go dancing. Care to join me?"

"OK. That sounds fun."

"Great! I'll pick you up in half an hour."

Lois loved hanging out with her cousin. They were closer than she had ever been to her sister Lucy. They could talk about anything. Her favorite subject at the time being Clark, she asked Chloe to tell her stories about him when they were younger. They laughed all the way to the club.

When they were at the bar ordering drinks, two guys standing there started hitting on them. They were cute. One had blond hair, the other dark hair. Lois suddenly realized that he looked like Clark. But he wasn't as tall as Clark, his shoulders weren't as wide as Clark's, his eyes weren't as blue as Clark's, his smile wasn't as bright as Clark's… she couldn't stop comparing them. And this guy just couldn't cut it.

"Sorry, buddy," she said grabbing her drink. "I have a boyfriend."

That's when it hit her full force. She was in love with Clark Kent. Deeply, madly in love with him. She wasn't interested in dating other man. Not even if Brad Pitt himself would've walked in the place. The only one she wanted was Clark.

Sitting at a table with Chloe, Lois was stirring her tequila sunrise. She picked up an ice cube from her glass and brushed it against her lips, her thoughts turning immediately to the night before in the barn and to what Clark had done to her with some ice cubes. She shivered at the memory of the incredibly sensual sensations she had felt all over her body. Her pulse accelerated and her cheeks flushed.

"You OK, cuz? You look like you have a fever," Chloe said, a bit concerned.

"I'm just a little hot, that's all," she answered with a smile.

"Me too. It's like two hundred degrees in here."

They danced for a couple of hours, then Lois dropped Chloe at her place and returned to her apartment. She checked her voice mail again. No messages. She sighed and turned the T.V. on, settling on some chick flick that was playing. She was watching the screen, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Clark. She wondered what he was doing and why he didn't call her.

Lois picked up the phone a few times, hesitated, but hung up each time. She never felt that way about a guy before. They were the ones that did the chasing, not her. Damn it, Clark! Call me already! she thought, cursing at the phone. Taking her frustration out on the couch's cushions only resulted in making her even hotter. She decided to take a shower to cool down.

Once she was under the cascading water, all Lois could think about was the shower she had taken with Clark that morning. She could still feel his mouth on hers, his hands on her, his fingers _inside_ her. She moaned, feeling her nipples harden and heat irradiate between her legs, aching for his touch. Oh, Clark! She wanted him so much.

She went to bed at midnight and had been lying in the dark for an hour now, unable to fall asleep. Lois jumped when the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey," he said softly. "Did I wake you?"

The sound of his voice alone made her heart beat faster.

"No. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. I missed you today."

She smiled.

"I missed you too, Smallville."

He smiled at the nickname. Clark had spent the evening in his loft, staring at the phone, thinking about Lois and wondering why she hadn't called him. Should he call her first or not? He waited and waited for the phone to ring. He finally gave up and went to bed at eleven o'clock. But he was restless.

Clark kept thinking about Lois and the wonderful night they had spent together. Making love on the beach had been like a dream. And what she did to him in the barn, sucking him and riding him… my God! Just the thought of it made him hard again. He relived every moment in his mind, a huge grin on his face. The best part had been falling asleep with her in his arms. Clark wished he'd be able to do it every night and wake up with her every morning, like he did that first time in the motel. No girls made him feel that way before, not even Lana. The only one he wanted was Lois. Forever.

Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer. He had to talk to her.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either."

"Goodnight, Lois."

"Goodnight, Clark."

They hung up the phone, both smiling, their heart pounding in anticipation.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Chapter 19

When Martha looked up and saw her son all dressed up, she couldn't help but smile at how handsome he was. She couldn't have been more proud if she had given birth to him.

"You look really nice, honey."

Clark smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, mom. I'm going out," he added like it wasn't obvious enough.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Lois. It's our first date tonight."

Which was true in a way.

"I'm glad you two are getting along now. You have spent a lot of time together recently."

He blushed.

"Yes. I like her. She's great, mom."

Martha noticed the twinkle in his eyes. She knew right there and then that her son had strong feelings for Lois. It was written all over his face. She was happy that he was finally over his painful break-up with Lana. She liked Lois very much. In fact, she considered her like the daughter she never had.

"Have a good time tonight."

"We will."

Clark hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't wait up for me, OK? I might get back pretty late."

Martha smiled at the implication.

"OK, but be careful."

"Don't worry, mom."

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight."

Clark left the house and went to pick up Lois at her apartment above the Talon. He waited for her in the coffee shop, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. Not because she was late but because he couldn't wait to see her again. He heard the door opening. He looked up and there she was, at the top of the stairs. His gazed locked on her as she began her descent, flowing down those stairs with a grace that drew his attention to the way her gown glimmered over the curves of her body.

Lois was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and a cleavage that showed just enough of her ample breasts to make him salivate. Her hair was up, exposing her neck and shoulders. He couldn't believe it took him two years to realize how amazing she was.

"You look fabulous, Lois. Red is definitely your color."

"Thank you," she smiled. "It's my favorite color."

"And now it's mine too."

Those words and the way he said them created a tingle of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

"So, you're gonna wine and dine me, Smallville?"

"Maybe more, if I'm lucky," he replied with a wicked grin.

Lois cheeks turned red.

"You're beautiful when you blush."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yeah you are."

"Shut up!" she said, giving him a small kick on the leg.

He laughed and took her hand; guiding her to his truck parked in front of the Talon, opening the door for her and helping her get in. Maybe it was stupid but she liked all these little attentions. It made her feel special.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Clark wanted to take her to a place he had never been with Lana before, to create new memories. So he had made a reservation at the new Thai restaurant that just opened, hoping she liked that kind of food. When Lois exclaimed: "Oh, I love Thai food!" he knew he had made the right choice.

"Good evening," the hostess greeted them. "Table for two?"

"Yes. Under the name Kent."

"Right this way, sir."

They followed the Asian woman through the large dining-room to a table in the back. The restaurant had the warm tropical cabana feeling of southern Thailand, with dim lighting, various arts from Thailand displayed around and an assortment of soft music playing in the background. The air was filled with the evocative scents of lemon grass, sweet basil and coconut milk.

Clark pulled a chair for Lois and sat in front of her, their knees touching lightly. She smiled at him.

"This place is great, Clark."

"I'm glad I picked it."

"Let's order. I'm famished!"

They consulted the menu and selected different dishes with exotic names. For appetizers, they had cho muang, which consisted of beautiful steamed violet colored flower dumplings stuffed with minced chicken. After that they had som tum, a papaya salad with lime dressing. For the main course, Lois chose pad thai, stir fried noodles served with bean sprouts on the side and cilantro on top. Clark preferred goong gratiem, garlic shrimps served with pineapple fried rice directly in a pineapple.

Everything looked amazing and tasted great. Of course Lois had to pick a few of his shrimps and take a few bites off his plate. She encouraged him to do the same. They ate, drank white wine and looked warmly into each other's eyes. For dessert, they had mango cheesecake and tau suan, a mung bean pudding. They drank the traditional thai tea called cha, a bright orange sweet tea with a distinct flavor.

Lois excused herself to go to the ladies room. She reapplied some lipstick and on her way back she noticed there was a dance floor. He shook his head when she proposed it.

"I don't dance, Lois."

"Come on, Clark! Just follow my lead and you'll be fine. Please?"

He sighed and reluctantly agreed. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He was relieved that there was a slow song playing. He could do slow dancing. He put his arms around her, holding her tight, closed his eyes and followed the rhythm. Lois wrapped her arms around his waist, put her head on his chest, closed her eyes and followed his rhythm. She was drunk on his scent, a mix of after-shave lotion, soap and his own masculine musk. She felt so safe in his arms, listening to his heart beat. There was other couples dancing around them but they felt like they were alone.

After a while they left the restaurant and headed back to her apartment.

"Do you want coffee or something?" she asked nervously.

"No."

Waves of disappointment crashed over her.

"All I want is you," he whispered.

Her heart started racing.

"It's been nearly thirty-six hours since you've kissed me, Kent. What are you waiting for, a written invitation?"

He smiled and leaned forward, cupping her face. Their lips locked into an avid kiss. He tasted the faint scent of wine on her lips as he deepened the kiss, slowly tracing the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm…," he said against her mouth. "You taste so good."

Her hands slipped beneath the fabric of his shirt and she felt the slopes of his muscles under the tip of her fingers as she traced over them. She wanted him so badly. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, raked her fingers in his hair and pressed herself firmly against him, feeling his arousal through the thin material of her dress, straining for release. His breath hitched.

"You're driving me crazy."

He unzipped her dress and peeled it off, letting it fall to the floor. Underneath she was wearing a black strapless bra with matching thong and a pair of black silk mid-thigh pantyhose with black stiletto shoes. His mouth went dry. She had the sexiest legs he had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful, Lois…"

Clark kissed her neck, nibbling on it as he squeezed her breasts and rubbed the sensitive skin of her nipples with his thumbs, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. Her perfume and the softness of her skin were driving him wild. He scooped her into his arms, carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Then he started to unbutton his shirt. Lois was watching him intently, her eyes full of lust.

"Do it slowly," she demanded.

He grinned.

"Your wish is my command."

He stripped of his clothes one by one. First his shirt, his shoes, his socks, his belt, his pants and finally stood in front of her with only his underwear on. She bit her lip, scanning his body, her gaze focusing on his arousal, clearly visible under the thin fabric. He enjoyed the way she was looking at him, her eyes darkening with desire, her breath accelerating at the sight of him. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down slowly. Lois devoured him with her eyes. He had the body of a Greek God.

"You're so hot, Smallville."

"Yeah?"

"I guess those farm chores paid off, huh?"

He laughed and climbed into the bed. He kissed her hard, delving his tongue into her mouth, deep and hot and slow, driving her body wild with desire. She moaned deep in her throat as his mouth trailed slow, wet kisses from her neck to her abdomen. He slid his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra and tossed it on the floor. He swirled his tongue around one of her nipple before sucking on it, his hands stroking her thighs, pushing them apart making her buck her hips against his, the heat of his skin burning into her.

"Cllaarrkk…"

He flipped her on top of him. Lois took off her hair pin, letting her hair come down on her shoulders in soft waves. Then she got up to take off her shoes and pantyhose.

"Keep them," he asked with a strapping voice.

She smirked.

"You like that, don't cha?"

"Hell, yeah. It's such a turn on, you have no idea."

Lois liked having this kind of sensual power over him. Clark grabbed her hips, kissed her belly button and slowly slipped her thong down her legs. Lois kicked it aside and pushed him on the bed, straddling him. She ran her hands up his chest, rubbing her palms in a slow seductive pattern, eliciting a groan from him. She kissed his neck and sucked on his earlobe while caressing his hard, flat stomach, her nails raking across his skin. Then she licked his nipples. The warmth of her breath and the wetness of her tongue on him almost sent him over the edge.

"I want you," she whispered.

She meant to say "I love you" but couldn't. Why were those three little words so hard to pronounce?

"Lois…"

He flipped her again so that she was laying on her back and his mouth opened wide over hers, tongues battling for control. She wrapped her legs around his waist, ran her fingertips down his back and gripped his butt, moans of passion escaping them both.

"Tell me this isn't a dream…"

"It's not a dream, Clark. It's real. I'm real."

He looked into her eyes as though he could see into her soul and slid inside her with one long, hard stroke. She was tight, hot and amazingly wet. Her breathing came out in a shaky gasp. He began to move with slow, torturous, deep thrusts that made her head fall back and sigh in utter bliss. He suckled on her breasts with little slurping sounds that made her groan. The thick burning heat of his cock pulsed into her, sending her in a frenzy of pure pleasure as he pumped into her faster. She clenched her walls tightly around him as she felt the pressure building inside. Lois cried his name when she reached her orgasm. It felt like her whole body had been experiencing a meltdown. No one had ever made her feel the way Clark made her feel. He climaxed immediately after her, his cries muffled by her kisses. Waves of ecstasy coursed through his veins like an endless current of pleasure. They laid into each other's arms, sated.

This hadn't been just sex. This had been something that he didn't think many people ever shared: a communion of bodies and souls. At this moment, Clark wanted so much to tell her he loved her. But something inside him made him hesitate. What if she didn't share his feelings? What if she ended up breaking his heart? He didn't think he could recover this time.

"It's late. I probably should go…"

"No. Stay with me tonight, Clark. Please?"

"OK," he said, sliding under the covers again. "I was hoping you'd ask."

She snuggled against him, loving the feel of his skin next to hers. He held her tightly, one hand around her waist and the other playing with her hair. They talked for hours, sharing stories about their childhood and fell asleep in each other's arms.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! Feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter 20

When Lois woke up, she felt the warmth of Clark's body pressed against hers and smiled, wishing she'd wake up like this every morning. She turned around to look at him, careful not to wake him. He looked so adorable in his sleep, not that he wasn't so darn handsome when he was conscious!

Her eyes roamed over his body, the hottest body she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe that she had kissed every inch of him. And he had done the same to her. Clark had discovered all of her spots rather quickly, including the one behind her left knee that no previous lover had ever found. She loved him so much! She couldn't touch him enough.

Lois traced his jaw line with her fingertip, loving the roughness of his morning shadow. She landed soft kisses on his neck, shoulders and stomach. He didn't cringe. She kissed his nipples. Still no reaction. She kissed him on his favorite spot, right under his belly button. His eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing?"

"Having my way with you."

"Mmm. Fine by me."

She smiled.

"Good morning, Smallville."

She decided to stick with this nickname. She couldn't call him "honey", "sweetheart", "darling" or "pumpkin". That just wasn't her style.

"Good morning," he smiled back.

"I love waking up…"

"…in your arms," he completed. "Me too."

They kissed tenderly.

"I have a confession to make," she said, cuddled against his chest.

"Go on. I'm all ears."

"I dreamt about you too."

"Really?" he smirked. "That's interesting. Tell me about it."

"OK."

_Lois's dream:_

_She was sun bathing in a bikini, laying on her stomach in the back yard of the Kent Farm. She turned her head when she heard Clark approaching._

"_Hey, Smallville!"_

"_Hey, Lois."_

"_I have a favor to ask."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Could you put some sunscreen lotion on my back, please? I can't reach it."_

"_Huh… OK."_

_He kneeled by her side, grabbed the bottle and bit his lip nervously when she unclasped her top. What did he get himself into? Clark asked himself. Then he began to massage her back with slick lotion, moving his strong hands over her shoulders and down her spine, enjoying the moment way too much for his own good. He accidentally brushed the sides of her breasts, sending little sparks of pleasure throughout her body. He stopped all movement when he reached the edge of her bikini bottom. _

"_All done."_

"_Could you do my legs, too?"_

"_Your legs?" he repeated with an uncertain voice._

"_Yeah. I can't reach the back either."_

"_Oh." A pause. "OK."_

_He put some lotion into his palms and started to rub her calves, moving up slowly to her knees and thighs, his fingers grazing lightly her inner thighs. _

"_Finished," he said, getting up to leave._

"_Thanks. Now can you do the front?"_

"_The f… front?"_

_His eyes widened at the thought._

"_Why don't you do it yourself, Lois?"_

"_I could. But where's the fun in that?" she replied with a wicked smile. "Come on! It's just skin, Smallville. No big deal."_

"_I know, but…"_

"_I dare ya."_

_He sighed._

"_OK, fine! I'll do it!"_

_He poured lotion into his hands and took a deep breath. This is nothing, he told himself. Just pretend its Shelby. She turned around, now laying on her back and closed her eyes, waiting. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. She opened her eyes. He was frozen, his hands in mid-air over body, devouring her breasts with his eyes. She smirked._

"_What's the matter? First time you see a pair of boobs or something?"_

"_N… no," he replied, blushing furiously._

"_In the flesh, I mean. Those dirty magazines don't count."_

"_I've seen breasts before, Lois. I have a girlfriend, remember?"_

"_Right. Well what are you waiting for, then? I don't have all day!"_

_He cleared his throat and slowly put down his hands, barely touching her abdomen. She giggled._

"_You're tickling me!"_

_He smiled._

"_I didn't know you were ticklish, Lois!"_

_He then proceeded to tickle her ribs, making her laugh uncontrollably. He was laughing too until his hands touched her breasts. She gasped. All thoughts quickly faded from his mind. It was like his hands were moving without his brain acknowledging it. His heart started pouncing in his chest and he felt his cock getting hard, his jeans suddenly too tight as he was rubbing his thumbs over her harden nipples._

"_How does that feel?" he asked in a low, sensual voice._

"_Mmm… good," she moaned._

_He lost all control of himself, leaned down and kissed her. She granted him access and he slid his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss while his hands were massaging her breasts. The heat of the moment enveloped them both as they kissed hungrily under the blazing sun. _

"And that's when I woke up."

"Wow! That was quite a dream you had. Very erotically charged."

"Don't make fun of me!" she riposted, punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm not! Trust me, I'm not. Actually, I'm a little turned on by it."

"Yeah?" she smiled. "Let me verify that."

Lois lifted the sheets to examine Clark Jr., who was semi-erect.

"Hmm. Let me see if I can give it a little help."

She slid her hand under the covers and trailed a finger down his length, enjoying his low moan before wrapping her hand around his shaft and gently pumped him, marveled at the way it grew bigger right in front of her eyes. Then her gaze drifted to the alarm clock on the bedside table. She gasped.

"Oh, no! It's almost nine o'clock! I gotta call your mom to tell her I'm gonna be late!"

She sprung out of bed, naked.

"Lois! You can't leave me like this, it's cruel! Lois, please! Don't do this to me!"

She came back with her cell phone in her hands, sat on the bed and held her index finger in the air.

"Shhh. It'll only take a minute."

"Hello, Mrs. Kent? It's Lois. I'm sorry I'm running late this morning. I'll jump in the shower and be right over, OK?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't need you until eleven. But, Lois… is Clark with you? He didn't come home last night. I know he went out with you, so…"

Her heart stopped. She paused for a brief second before answering, amazed at how calm her voice was.

"Yes, he's with me. He's huh… sleeping on the couch. I'll go wake him up if you want."

Clark shook his head vigorously. She reached out to grab hold of Clark Jr. but he pushed her hand away with a horrified look, rolled on his stomach and pulled the pillow over his head. She smiled.

"No, no. I'll see him later and you too, Lois. Eleven o'clock sharp, OK?"

"I promise I'll be there, Mrs. Kent. Bye."

She ended the call.

"Now, where were we?"

She lifted the sheets and admired his firm buttocks. He was so damn sexy!

"I know I've already told you this, but you have a cute butt."

She pinched him. He didn't flinch. She tried moving him but it was like trying to move a mountain.

"Wanna come out and play, Clarkie?" she asked with a seductive voice.

"No!"

"Oh, come on! Don't pout! I'll make it up to you."

She grazed her finger along his crack. He jumped like he had been stung by a bee. She chuckled.

"That got your attention, huh?"

"How could you even think of giving me a hand job while talking to my mother? That's gross!"

"I'm pretty good at multi-tasking," she said innocently.

"Lois!"

She laughed.

"I'm kidding! Geez!"

She still got a kick out of teasing him.

"We've got two hours," Lois added with a wink.

His eyes darkened with desire.

"Let's not waste any minute, then. I believe you said you'd make it up to me?"

She nodded. Clark smiled mischievously and began tickling her. He figured if she was ticklish in her dream that she might be for real too. He was right.

"Not fair!" she protested between laughs.

"Now we're even!"

"I'll get you for this, Clark Kent!"

He laughed, savoring his victory.

"About a shower?" he proposed minutes later.

"Separate shower?" she teased.

"Where's the fun in that?" he grinned, repeating her own words.

They ran to the bathroom, giggling.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 21

"A week?"

"I'll only be a phone call away, you know."

"Yes, but… a week?" Clark repeated, shocked.

It was eight o'clock at night. They were sitting on the couch in Lois's apartment above the Talon, where they had spent the last few evenings. Lois had just told him that she would be going to Washington with his mother on Senate business. Clark felt like the ceiling had fallen on his head when he heard the news. How was he going to stand this? A whole week without seeing her, touching her, kissing her? He looked so lost, like his dog had just died, that Lois couldn't resist snuggling tightly to him, kissing him tenderly on the cheek to comfort him.

"It'll go by fast, you'll see. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy, Lois."

"I'm gone miss you too, Clark."

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent with delight. He would miss her perfume, the taste of her skin, everything about her. Seven days seemed like an eternity right now.

"Do you really have to go?"

Clark didn't want to sound like a whiny little boy but he couldn't help himself. In the few weeks since their trip to Metropolis, he had fallen deeply in love with Lois. So much so that every time they spent apart seemed wasted. He needed her so much it scared him. How could he have become so attached to her in such a little period of time?

"Unfortunately I do, yes," she answered softly, holding him close to her, raking her fingers in his hair.

Lois loved doing that. His curls were so soft.

"It sucks."

She chuckled.

"Yeah, it does."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"We still have all night," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Clark lifted his head, plunging his gaze into her hazel eyes. God, she was beautiful! His heart fluttered every time he looked at her.

"You're just saying that so you can have your way with me," he smirked.

"Hell, yeah! But isn't your mother gonna get suspicious if you spend the night here for the second time this week?"

He sighed.

"You're right, she would. If she's not already."

"Martha's a very smart woman. I really wish we'd tell her about us, Clark."

"We will. Don't worry. I don't like going behind her back either."

"But you can still stay for a couple more hours, right? I have chocolate syrup and whipped cream," she added with a wink.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"How can I turn down such an offer?"

They went into the kitchen, grabbed some stuff and headed to the bedroom, giggling, kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. Lois pushed him onto the bed, opened the bottle of chocolate syrup and poured some all over his chest. She licked and sucked hungrily his nipples, making him moaned, trailing down to his belly button with hot brushes of her tongue. Clark felt like his skin was on fire. He loved every second of it but he couldn't wait to do the same to her.

Lois shook the bottle of whipped cream and traced a line over Clark Jr., who was more than ready to play. She flashed her lover a sexy smile and bended her head between his legs. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. She ran her tongue up the length of his shaft and when she got to the tip she teased him with little flicks that almost sent him over the edge.

"Lois…," he groaned.

Her tongue slid along the underside of his cock, her touch so soft he could hardly stand it. She took him in her mouth, inch by inch, and began moving her mouth up and down, sucking him in a slow and sensual rhythm, sending a massive rush of pleasure throughout his body. His breathing became shallow. She knew he was about to cum and sucked him faster. He exploded in her mouth and she swallowed it all, loving the taste of him mixed with the whipped cream. She saw the ecstatic expression on his face and smiled.

"My turn now…" he whispered, tossing Lois on her back.

Clark grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and poured the liquid on her breasts. He felt his mouth water before leaning in and taking a nipple in his mouth, causing her to gasp and arched her back. He tasted her softly with his tongue, licking, nibbling and sucking on it, making her moaned feverishly. He turned to her other nipple, giving it the same attention. Then he claimed her lips, plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth. Hot, lust and pure melted down her spine. He liked the way her eyes were starting to gaze with desire. He continued to lick his way down her body, pushing her legs open. He caressed her inner thighs with his strong hands and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God, Clark!"

He put some whipped cream on her center and slid his tongue inside to taste her. Lois gripped the headboard behind her and let out a whimper. He delved deep, circling and pushing until he found her sweet spot, deliberately sending her over the edge, hungrily licking and sucking her clit as she cried his name and came into his mouth. Lois felt a level of ecstasy she never felt before.

They rested in each other's arms for a moment. Then, feeling all sticky, they decided to take a shower together. That was a habit they were all too happy to acquire. The next morning, Clark proposed to drive them to the airport.

"That won't be necessary, honey. Lois and I can call a cab."

"You're a Senator, Mrs. Kent. You should have a limo pick us up."

Martha shook her head and smiled.

"I don't want any special treatment. In my mind, limos are reserved for rich and famous people like Lionel Luther or movie stars."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other at the mention of Lionel's name. They didn't trust the man. Martha was seeing too much of him lately and they didn't like it one bit.

"I insist, mom. It's no trouble at all. Besides, it'll give me more time to spend with you guys. Plus I can carry all your luggage. Knowing Lois, I'm sure there's gonna be a lot," he added, teasing her.

"Hey! I resent that! It's perfectly OK to bring different changes of clothes on a trip. We never know what could happen and I like to be ready for any occasions."

"Sure, Lois. Keep telling yourself that," he laughed.

Martha smiled at their banter. She loved her kids so much.

"Alright, Clark. We'll go with you to the airport."

"Great! I'll go check the truck."

Twenty minutes later, after Clark loaded all the suitcases in the truck -most of them belonging to Lois of course- they were on their way to Wichita Airport, located at about an hour drive from Smallville. Lois was sitting between Clark and his mother, the left side of her body touching his right side.

She was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Every time he turned left, she had to lean more against him. At one point, she had to put her hand on his thigh to keep her balance, squeezing it lightly. His breathing increased. All this time Martha was chatting away, completely unaware of what was happening.

Clark was trying his best to ignore Lois's hand on his thigh but it was impossible. Just her mere presence by his side was affecting him. Her perfume, the warmth of her skin, the slight brush of her hair on his neck was enough to drive him crazy. The hardest part was not being able to touch her. He tightened his hands on the steering wheel and concentrated on the road in front of him.

When they finally arrived, Clark was so tense he had trouble walking. He unloaded all the suitcases, barely saying a word. Lois offered to help but he refused. They went inside and checked their luggage. Since they still had a few minutes to spare, they decided to grab a bite to eat, having missed breakfast.

They bought coffee and muffins at the cafeteria and seized one of the few tables still available. There were people everywhere. Morning flights were the busiest time of the day. After a while Martha excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she came back she found Lois and Clark holding hands under the table, looking warmly into each other's eyes. She smiled. It was obvious that they were in love. Careful not to invade their privacy, she deliberately bumped into a chair. The noise startled them and their hands quickly separated.

"Maybe we should go now, Lois. Our flight leaves in ten minutes."

"OK."

Clark walked with them to the boarding gate.

"Goodbye, mom. Have a safe trip."

"Goodbye, sweetie. Thanks for the lift."

He hugged his mother and gave her a peck on the cheek. He turned to Lois and his heart tightened in his chest. She smiled bravely at him.

"See ya, Smallville."

"Lois…"

Clark took one step towards her. She was in his arms in a second. He couldn't resist kissing her. He didn't care if his mother was watching or if the whole world was watching. His fingers tangled in her hair, he kissed her with all the passion he was feeling inside, devouring her lips, kissing every inch of her mouth, never wanting to let go, almost afraid by the need he had for her. Lois felt her knees weaken by the intensity of the emotions he was creating in her. She had never been kissed like that in her entire life.

They parted several heated moments later, breathless. Lois was holding on tightly to him, her arms wrapped around his waist, cuddling onto his chest, feeling like it was the safest place in the world. She had never felt so dependant upon another person before.

"I miss you already…" he whispered.

Martha cleared her throat. They had completely forgotten she was there or where they were, lost in each other.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go, Lois. Their calling our flight number."

They immediately pulled away, both blushing and avoiding all eye contact.

"Oh. Right. I'm coming, Mrs. Kent."

"Sorry, mom. We can explain…"

"It's OK, Clark."

"But…"

"We don't have time right now. This talk will have to wait until we get back. Come on, Lois, let's go. Bye honey."

He stood in the middle of the terminal with a look of complete shock on his face, watching his mother and Lois disappear into the crowd. What just happened? he asked himself, stunned. Then Lois turned her head and smiled at him and suddenly everything was OK again. He smiled back, his heart so filled with love he thought it might explode.

Lois and Martha boarded the plane in silence. The young woman sat on the seat next to the window and turned to her boss.

"Before you ask, I just wanna say… I love him."

"I know, dear," Martha simply stated.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I couldn't continue without them.

Chapter 22

"You do?" Lois asked, incredulous.

"You can call it female's intuition or mother's instinct, whatever, but I saw the signs."

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough," Martha answered, smiling.

She always thought that Lois would be a good match for her son. Lana was a sweet girl but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if Clark had shared his secret with her. Lois could. Martha firmly believed that. After Clark and Lana broke up, it pained her dearly to see her son hurting and believing that he was destined to spend his life alone. So she decided to take the matter into her own hands and play match maker.

Martha didn't need that file when she asked Lois to go get it in Metropolis with Clark. So in a way, she was the instigator of them falling in love with each other. Martha felt proud of herself that her plan had worked so well. But of course she wasn't going to tell them that. We all have our little secrets, don't we?

"I knew that Clark liked you even when he was dating Lana."

"Really? He did?"

This came as a total shock to Lois.

"I care very much about you, Lois. Maybe I should've told you this before, but Jonathan and I always considered you like the daughter we never had."

Lois's eyes glistened.

"Oh, Mrs. Kent!"

"Call me Martha, please."

"Martha, I… I don't know what to say," she replied, tearing up. "I've always appreciated everything you did for me, taking me into your home, welcoming me with open arms as I was a complete stranger. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was part of a family."

"You are, Lois."

Martha's voice was warm, full of love. She gently squeezed the young woman's hand. A tear fell from the corner of Lois's eye and rolled on her cheek.

"I've never felt so accepted for who I am before, with the exception of my cousin Chloe. Thank you so much, Mrs.… Martha."

Lois smiled and wiped her cheek with her hand.

"I've grown to consider Jonathan and you like my substitute parents. I was so proud when Jonathan hired me as his campaign manager. He trusted me with his career and that meant the world to me. When he died…"

Lois choked up.

"…I felt like I had lost a father."

Martha was now crying too.

"I know how much you loved him, sweetie. He loved you too."

The two women hugged each other.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

Lois nodded.

"Me too."

"You're a beautiful, strong, independent woman, Lois. You've got character, ambition and a heart of gold. That's why I think you'd be a great companion for Clark. And I know that Jonathan would feel the same way too."

Lois felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was honest by nature, sometimes even brutally so and had always been up-front about everything in her life, good or bad. She hated seeing Clark behind his mother's back. Now that she could finally let her feelings out in the open, she had tons to share with Martha.

"Thank you," she beamed. "You don't know how much that means to hear you say that. I love your son with all my heart."

Martha smiled. Lois was practically glowing.

"Would you two ladies like some mimosas?" asked the flight attendant standing next to them in the alley.

"Yes, thank you. I think we deserve it, right Lois?"

"Yeah, we do," she agreed.

The flight attendant smiled and handed them their glasses.

"To love," Martha toasted.

"To love," Lois repeated with a huge smile, eyes sparkling.

When they finally arrived at their hotel after a six hour flight, Lois decided to leave the unpacking for later and drew herself a bubble bath to relax. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed Clark's number, eager to hear his voice. He answered after the first ring. He had hoped she would call.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Smallville."

"Lois!"

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Did my mother say something about us kissing?"

"Your mom is super cool, Clark. She's happy for us."

He couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Good. I was worried."

"Watcha doing?"

"Watching T.V., you?"

"I'm taking a bath."

He gasped.

"Y… you're naked?"

He heard her laugh softly.

"That's usually the best way to take baths, yes."

A silence followed.

"Clark? Are you there?"

"I wish I was with you, Lois," he said with a lower voice.

"I wish you were with me too."

It took him all his self control not to super speed to her side right now. To think that he could be kissing her in less than five minutes if only he had told her about his abilities. But he didn't even have the courage to tell Lois he was in love with her, much less confess his secret. She deserved the truth and he trusted her one hundred percent. The only thing that kept him from telling her about his origins was the fear that he could lose her. He needed her to much in his life. How could he have ever live without her?

Lois decided to play with him a little.

"What are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt, why?"

"Clark…"

"Oh."

He suddenly realized what she was doing and smiled.

"Actually I'm getting undressed. I'm gonna take a bath too."

"You're catching on fast, I like that."

He chuckled.

"I learned from the best."

She heard him turn the water on.

"Don't forget the bubble bath."

"Bubbles aren't really my thing, Lois."

"Do it. Please?"

"OK."

Somehow he always did what she asked for. How was that?

"I'm in," he said a few seconds later.

"Hmm. Imagine we're taking a bath together. What would you do?"

"I'd kiss you, of course."

"Details, Smallville, I want details."

"Huh… I'd start by giving you a foot massage."

She closed her eyes.

"Mmm… that's good. What else?"

"I'd slowly make my way up your legs…"

Clark heard her breathing change and her heart beat accelerate. He smiled, happy to have that kind of effect on her.

"…caressing your inner thighs…"

She moaned.

"…sliding my fingers inside you…"

She bit her lip.

"…rubbing your sweet spot…"

"Oh God, Clark!"

Was she doing what he thought she was doing? Apparently so. Hearing Lois moaning and panting got him excited too. He started stroking himself under the hot water, images of her swirling in his mind.

"Cum for me, baby," he whispered.

They both reached their orgasms together, thousands of miles apart.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: OK, here it goes… don't forget to review!

Chapter 23

The following morning, Clark wandered around the house, feeling more alone than ever. He couldn't believe how much he missed Lois. It had been only a day since she left for Washington with his mother and already his heart was aching for her. How was he going to survive the week? He made himself breakfast, but he wasn't hungry and ended up feeding his bacon and eggs to Shelby.

If only he had something to remind him of her, maybe he wouldn't miss her so much. But he didn't even have a picture. It suddenly dawned on him that her cousin might have one. Next thing he knew, Clark was super speeding to Chloe's dorm room. He knocked on her door, hoping she was there.

"Clark, hi!" she said, surprised to see him this early. "Come in!"

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?"

"I'm writing an article about this pharmaceutical company. Believe it or not, but they're making a pill to…"

She paused when she noticed he wasn't listening to her, his eyes wandering to the window, a distant look on his face. She waved a hand in front of him.

"Earth to Clark!"

"Huh?"

"Am I boring you or something?"

"No, of course not. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?"

"Never mind, it's not important. You were thinking about Lois again, weren't you?"

He blushed. There was no point in denying it.

"Yeah," he admitted shyly. "I miss her terribly."

The petite blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Clark, she's only been gone a day."

"I know! This is going to be the longest week of my life!"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at how lost he looked.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"This isn't just a fling, is it? You really love Lois, don't you?"

"Yes."

He sighed deeply.

"Do you think she loves me? Even a little?"

Chloe was torn, caught between her cousin and her best friend. But she would never betray Lois's confidence, no matter what the circumstances.

"I'm sure she cares about you, Clark."

"Yeah, but that's not the same thing."

She put a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

"The only way you'll found out is by telling her how you feel."

"You're right. I'm gonna tell Lois I love her the minute she gets back from D.C."

He smiled, suddenly feeling much better.

"Thanks."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You listened. You're a great friend, Chloe."

"You too, Clark."

"Huh, Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of Lois, would you?"

She grinned.

"Funny you should ask. I just got a set of photos printed yesterday. You can have one if you want. I made doubles."

"Great! Thanks!"

"You're welcome. If you're not busy tonight, we should hang out together. Rent a movie or something."

"Sounds like fun. Come by around seven."

Clark gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left in a blur. Chloe smiled and shook her head. Her big dumbass alien friend had fallen head over heels in love with her crazy cousin. God have mercy on them.

Lois called halfway through the movie. Clark pushed the pause button and answered the phone, knowing it was her.

"Hey," he said softly, a big smile on his face.

"I'll go make more popcorn," announced Chloe before disappearing into the kitchen to leave him so privacy.

"Hi, Smallville. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Lois. You have no idea."

"I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait either. How's my mom?"

"She's amazing, Clark. She's so good at this job! It's like she was born to be in politics. You should be proud of her."

"I am. And I know my dad would be too."

"Of course he would."

They both thought about Jonathan for a moment.

"Chloe's here, we're watching a movie. It's called Poseidon. It's about a cruise ship that sinks into the ocean."

"Is it good?"

"I've seen worse."

"I guess it's no Titanic, then?"

"Not really, no."

She laughed.

"Could you let me talk to Chloe for a minute?"

"Sure, hold on."

Yelling:

"Chloe! Lois wants to talk to you!"

"OK, I'm coming!"

He handed her the phone and went for a bathroom break.

"Hi, cuz! How's life in the big city?"

"Hi, Chlo! Not bad, actually. I'm kinda enjoying this whole business trip. I'm learning a lot."

"Cool."

"How's Clark?"

The blonde girl chuckled.

"He's a mess. I've never seen him like this."

"Thanks for taking care of him for me."

"Hey! He was my best friend long before he became your boyfriend, you know."

"Right. Sorry, cuz."

"That's OK, Lo. I've finally made peace with the fact that we'll never be more than friends. I'm glad he has you in his life now."

"Thanks, Chloe. That means a lot to me."

"He's coming back. I'll let him talk to you. Bye!"

"Bye, cuz."

Clark took the phone again and they said good night to each other before hanging up. They talked every following night for hours. Lois was going to get a hell of a phone bill but she didn't care. Every minute was worth it. She had decided to tell Clark that she was in love with him when Martha and she would get back from Washington. She couldn't wait to finally admit her feelings to him. But she didn't want to do it over the phone.

Lois wanted to tell him face to face to see his reaction. She knew he cared about her and the physical attraction was incredible, but she hoped he had mutual feelings for her. Was it just about the sex for him or more? Maybe he was still on the rebound from his relationship with Lana? Lois's insecurities were making her lose sleep. If she opened her heart to Clark and he said he didn't love her, it would crush her. She never felt that way about anyone before and she counted anxiously the days until she would see him again.

When Martha announced to her that they were catching an earlier flight, Lois was overjoyed. She asked Martha not to call Clark because she wanted to surprise him. Martha happily agreed.

That afternoon, Clark wanted to clean up the house, take a shower and change before going to pick up Lois and his mother at the airport. The doorbell rang. He opened the door, thinking it was Chloe, but it was Lana that was standing in front of him.

"Hi, Clark."

"Lana? What are you doing here?"

He was absolutely shocked to see her.

"Geez. You could at least pretend to be happy to see me!"

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting you, that's all. Please, come in."

"Thank you."

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I'll have lemonade, if you have some."

"One lemonade coming up."

He poured them two glasses and handed her one. She took a sip and sit at the table in silence.

"So, what brings you here today?"

"Clark, I…"

"Yes?" he encouraged her to continue.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

"Why New York?" he asked, curious.

"I got a scholarship to NYU. I'm starting class in three weeks."

"Congratulations."

"Is that all you're going to say? Congratulations?"

"Lana…"

"What? I think I'm allowed to be upset about this, Clark!"

She had waited to see how things would work out with him before she accepted the scholarship. She would have turned it down without hesitation if he had been willing to give her another chance. But when Clark bluntly told her he had moved on, with Lois of all people, Lana made her decision to go. New York was a great place to start fresh, away from Lex and especially away from Clark.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, Lana. It's just… too little too late."

"Well, I'm sorry that's how you feel, Clark."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Things had always been so complicated with Lana. It seemed that he always ended up apologizing for something without even knowing exactly why. In opposition, everything was always so easy with Lois. He felt carefree around her. Clark couldn't believe how much time he wasted before figuring out he was in love with Lois.

"I hope you're gonna have a great time in New York."

She knew he meant it.

"Thanks."

She smiled and began telling him about all the things she was looking forward to do in the Big Apple. She would meet new people, go sightseeing, window shopping on Fifth Avenue, see plays on Broadway, take a stroll in Central Park, visit museums and art galleries… the list was endless. Lana paused when she noticed he was glancing at his watch for the second time in ten minutes.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

He blushed.

"Actually, I'm supposed to go pick up my mother at the airport in an hour, so…"

"Oh."

She laughed nervously.

"You should've told me before I started rambling."

"That's OK. I don't mind."

They smiled at each other awkwardly.

"Goodbye, Clark."

"Goodbye, Lana."

She hugged him tightly and kissed him one last time. That's when Martha and Lois came in. When Lois saw Lana in Clark's arms, it was like a knife went through her heart. The pain she felt was unbearable. It was like her insides had been ripped apart. She felt betrayal, rage, hate, sadness, but most of all she felt like her heart had been broken in million little pieces.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: Let me know what you think!

Chapter 24

"Clark," Martha warned.

"Mom, hi! Welcome back!" he smiled, happy to see her.

He noticed Lois standing behind his mother and his heart stopped when he saw the look on her face, suddenly realizing that she must've seen Lana kiss him and misinterpreted the whole thing.

"Lois, this isn't what it looks like…" he pleaded.

She stared at him intently for a few seconds then turned around and left the house without uttering a single word.

"Lois, wait!"

Clark pushed Lana away from him without even a glance and ran after Lois. At that moment, he couldn't have cared less if the President himself was talking to him. All he could think about was Lois and the deep sadness in her eyes. He followed her heartbeat and found her in his loft, curled up on the couch.

"Lois…"

"Go away!"

He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away immediately and moved further from him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Lois, please listen to me."

He ran his fingers in her hair.

"I said don't touch me! Are you deaf? I swear if you touch me again, I'll break your arm!"

He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"OK, fine. I'm not gonna touch you, I promise."

Her head was turned to the right and he couldn't see her face.

"Can you look at me, please?" he asked softly.

"I don't wanna look at you, Kent!"

This was going to be more difficult than he expected.

"I just wanna talk to you, Lois. Please let me explain…"

She turned abruptly to face him.

"A week!" she shouted. "I was only gone a week and already you're seeking comfort into your ex-girlfriend's arms! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"It's not like that, I swear. Lois, please, you have to believe me."

"No! I don't have to stay here and listen to your bullshit! I'm outta here!'

She stood up and tried to leave but he stopped her. She punched him on the chest as hard as she could with both fists, trying to break free from his hold.

"Let me go!"

Clark let her hit him until she got tired of it and he felt her body go limp into his arms like a rag doll. He hugged her tightly, his chin resting on top of her head. She started to shake and a growl escaped her as she began to sob. He had seen Lana cry many times and he always tried his best to comfort her, but never felt like crying himself. This time was different. He felt Lois's pain like it was his own. Knowing that she was hurting because of him was even worse. His eyes filled with tears and he cried with her, his arms wrapped around her, his hands stroking her back slowly up and down her spine. They stayed like this for a moment, until their tears dried up.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"W… what did you say?"

Once he finally had the guts to admit his feelings to her, Clark couldn't stop expressing it enough.

"I love you, Lois Lane. You have my heart forever."

Her face lit up and she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, Clark! I love you too!"

Hearing her say those words made him the happiest he'd ever been in his life. He beamed and wiped her tears from her cheeks, smearing her mascara in the process, making her look like a raccoon. But she never looked more beautiful to him than she did right now.

"I love you so much, Smallville," she said, cupping his face.

Lois stood up on her toes, caressing the outlines of her lips against his, sending his heart afloat. He latched onto her bottom lip and gently sucked on it. She eagerly granted him access and he slid his tongue inside, exploring her mouth with slow deliberation. Lois found herself slightly moaning into his mouth as their tongues entwined, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her, gripping her butt and carried her to the couch as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He laid on top of her, careful not to squash her, never breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers into his hair, inhaling his scent with delight. Clark nibbled on her neck and slid his hands under her silk blouse, squeezing her breasts.

"Mmm… Clark," she groaned.

"You feel so good."

"I missed you so much."

"God, I missed you too!"

"Make love to me, Smallville."

He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"It's been exactly seven days, eleven hours and forty-two minutes since I've held you in my arms… but it seemed like seven months to me. I hated every minute we were apart."

"Me too, Clark. Now can you make love to me? Or do I have to beg?"

He chuckled.

"With pleasure, miss Lane."

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, pushed her skirt to her waist, his hand grazing her thigh and… his eyes widened. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Well, well, well…" he grinned. "Someone's feeling naughty today…"

Her cheeks turned red.

"I couldn't wait to be with you, so I thought this would help speed things up…"

"Lois, you're adorable. I love this wild side of yours. Actually, I love everything about you."

"Prove it," she said with a seductive voice.

His mouth crashed on hers and he kissed her hungrily, his fingers unbuttoning her blouse as fast as he could without ripping them off. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, tugging them down, reaching for his boxers. He gasped when he noticed her see-through bra. She really did planned for this, he thought, loving her special attentions.

"You're so sexy, Lois."

She flashed him that smile of hers that made him weak in the knees.

"It's all for you, baby."

Clark still couldn't believe that she chose him.

"Then I'm the luckiest guy in the world. On second thought, make that the universe."

"Stop talking and give me some action, Smallville. I'm dying over here!"

He laughed.

"God, I love you!"

He got up and quickly got rid of his jeans and boxers, watching her do the same with her blouse and skirt. They were kissing again before she could take off her bra, hands roaming all over each other, moaning and panting. This time their need for one another took over and their bodies melted together in a frenzy explosion.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: I know this is short, but I hope you like it! I'll update again tomorrow.

Chapter 25

An hour later, they were cuddling on the couch, kissing tenderly. They had missed dinner, but neither one of them wanted to leave the loft, too happy to be in each other's arms again after being separated for a week.

"Clark, why did you kiss Lana?" she asked softly, tracing circles on his chest with her fingertips.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," he corrected.

"Same thing."

"No, it isn't."

Clark lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"What happened earlier was a horrible misunderstanding. Lana stopped by to say goodbye. She's leaving for New York and I don't think she'll ever be coming back to Smallville. That was probably the last time we saw each other. That's why she kissed me."

"Oh."

Lois bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Clark."

"I'd probably have reacted the same way if I had seen you in some other guy's arms. In fact, I probably would've turned his face into a bloody pulp."

She chuckled.

"Glad to know that you'd be jealous. But you do know that there will never be anyone but you, right?" she added, staring into his baby blues. "I love you, Clark."

"And I love you, Lois. Every day more than the last."

She beamed, her eyes glistening.

"That's so sweet, Smallville!" she said before capturing his lips into a passionate kiss.

They parted several moments later, breathless. Clark suddenly remembered something. He reached down, grabbed his jeans off the floor and retrieved a small box from his back pocket.

"I have a gift for you," he said, handing it to her.

"Really? I love gifts!"

He smiled, watching her face closely as she opened the box. Inside was a heart shaped gold necklace with an engraved inscription in the back that read: Lois and Clark forever.

"We shared our first kiss a month ago today."

"Oh, Clark! You remembered!"

"Of course I did, Lois. I'll never forget it for as long as I live."

Her eyes filled with tears again but this time they were tears of joy.

"It's beautiful, Clark. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She lifted her hair and he tied the necklace around her neck.

"When did you buy this?"

"The day you left for Washington, on my way back from the airport. I've been carrying it in my pocket ever since."

"I wish I had something to give you too."

"I don't need anything, Lois. Just you."

"I'll cherish it forever."

"And I'll cherish you forever," he replied before claiming her mouth again.

They kissed avidly, their bodies heating with burning desire. Lois sat on his lap and slowly unclasped her bra, tossing it on the floor. The sight of her perfectly rounded breasts dangling in front of him made him instantly hard again. Clark couldn't resist caressing them, rubbing one of her harden nipple with his fingertips while licking and sucking the other. She groaned in appreciation.

"I like to be on top."

"I like it too."

"I know you do, baby. It's your favorite position, isn't?"

"Yeah."

"Wait till I show you a few more…" she whispered seductively.

"I'll do anything you want, Lois."

She smiled. He smiled back, looking at her with pure adoration.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

They ended up spending the entire night in the loft. For the fourth time in his life, Clark woke up next to Lois. The sound of her breathing and the warmth of her body against his made him smile. He was happy. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, hesitating to kiss her. She was so beautiful. She looked like an angel.

For a moment he felt normal, like he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't care about Jor-El or his future destiny. He was just a guy watching his girlfriend asleep in his arms. Girlfriend. Somehow the word didn't describe how he felt about Lois. She was more to him than just a girlfriend. She was his lover. His partner. His soul mate. He loved her so much he couldn't even imagine not having her in his life.

Clark traced the outlines of her lips with his fingertip and gave her a kiss on the nose. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, pretty lady."

"Good morning," she smiled. "You were watching me sleep, weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it. You're so cute when you snore."

"Hey, I don't snore! Take it back or Junior gets hurt!"

He chuckled.

"OK, OK! I was just messing with you."

Her stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry, Lois?" he smirked.

"Hell yeah, I am! We missed dinner last night, remember? I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, except for a bag of peanuts on the plane. And I'm seriously caffeine deprived."

"Poor baby."

She laughed when Clark's stomach mirrored hers.

"I could say the same about you, Smallville!"

"About we get out of here and go see if mom has prepared breakfast by any chance?"

"I second that."

They got up, got dressed and walked to the house holding hands. Martha watched them from the kitchen window and smiled.

"Hello, kids," she greeted them. "Did you sleep well?"

"Huh…" Clark blushed, speechless.

"Good morning, Martha," mumbled Lois, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"It's OK. You're both young healthy adults. I know you have certain… needs."

The older woman chuckled at the shocked expression on their face.

"Come on, sit down. You must be pretty hungry after all that workout."

Lois and Clark stared at her, mouth agape.

"You… you're not mad?" he asked, stunned.

"Of course not, honey. I know how it feels to be in love, especially in the beginning. And you two make such a cute couple. You've made me very happy."

"Oh, Martha!"

Lois hugged her, eyes filling up with tears. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere. Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd find a family and the man of her dreams when she first arrived in Smallville. Clark watched the two women he loved the most hold each other and felt his throat tightened. He was dangerously close to crying himself. Shelby barked, wiggling his tail in approval.

"OK, who wants coffee?" Martha asked cheerfully, pulling from Lois's embrace.

"We do!" they answered in unison.

Everyone laughed. This was going to be a great day. Lois and Clark sat at the kitchen island drinking coffee and chatting while Martha was preparing her famous blueberry pancakes. Lois put down her empty cup and stood up.

"I'll go freshen up. I feel like I've been wearing these clothes for a week!"

"Go on, sweetie. I'll call you when breakfast will be ready."

"Thank you."

Clark watched her climb the stairs and turned to his mother.

"I love her so much, mom!"

"I know you do, honey."

"I've never felt this way before, not even with Lana. It's almost like I'm a different person when I'm with her. I don't know how to explain it. She makes me feel free… normal."

Martha observed her son closely.

"I understand, Clark. I know how much you want to be like everybody else. But the fact is you're not. And I think Lois deserves to know that, don't you?"

"You're right, she does. And I want to tell her, but…"

"SMALLVILLE!"

They both jumped at the sound of Lois's voice.

"Huh. Huh. I better go see what that's about."

"You do that, honey," Martha smiled thinking her son was in for a bumpy ride.

Clark ran upstairs and rushed to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna kill you, Kent!"

"Why? What did I do?"

She pointed to her face.

"What?" he frowned.

"Are you blind? How could you not warn me that I looked like a friggin raccoon?"

"You look beautiful to me, Lois."

"Oh, please! Don't you dare try getting out of this with a lame compliment!"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal."

She rolled her eyes.

"Men! You're so clueless it's unbelievable!"

He gazed at her miserably while she washed the mascara off her face. She glanced at him in the mirror and bit her lip not to smile.

"Stop looking at me with those puppy eyes, you're making me feel guilty for busting your chops."

His eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Excuse me?"

She smirked.

"I was just playing with you, Smallville."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"It got you up here, didn't it?

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"About a quickie?" she winked.

He gasped.

"Are you nuts? My mom's downstairs, she could be coming up any minute… what if she hears us?"

She turned around to face him.

"That's what makes it so exciting! I'll be really quiet, I promise."

He shook his head.

"I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

She locked the bathroom door and unbuckled his belt. Before he knew it his jeans and boxers were on the floor, hanging loosely around his ankles. Lois hopped on the counter and lifted her skirt. Clark glanced at the door nervously.

"I don't think I can do this, Lois."

But Clark Jr. could. He looked down on himself, amazed to see he was having an erection, Lois's hand slightly pumping him.

"How did you do that?"

She laughed.

"I must say I'm impressed with your stamina, considering we did it four times last night… Give it to me again, Smallville. Good and _hard,_" she said seductively, slapping his butt playfully.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"You're not quite the boy scout anymore, are ya?"

"That's because you're a bad influence on me, Lois. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I know, baby. Why do you think I do it?"

He chuckled. She muzzled his laugh by planting a kiss on his lips that quickly turned up the heat. He felt his blood boil with desire and kissed her fiercely, his hands gripping her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid inside her with one long delicious thrust and began pumping into her deeper and harder, devouring her mouth.

Lois felt the pressure building inside and she clenched her walls around him, warning him she was close. He felt her tremble when she reached her orgasm, waves of ecstasy surging through her body. She bit his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. His thrusts became faster, quickly reaching his climax, moaning into her mouth as she raked her fingers down his back, emptying himself into her. He stayed inside her, holding her tightly until their breathing calmed down, then slowly slid out of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Smallville."

"You were right. That was exciting!" he said, pulling his jeans back on.

"Yeah… Wanna do it again?"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Breakfast is ready!"

He froze.

"Oh my God! Do you think she knows we just…"

"…had sex on her bathroom sink?" Lois completed, grinning. "Of course not. Now, go!"

She pushed him out.

"You're not coming?"

"I gotta pee."

"Oh." He smiled. "Hurry up, then."

During breakfast, Martha feigned not to notice the goofy smiles spread on their face or that their cheeks were flushed. She watched her kids gorge themselves with her pancakes, holding hands and looking adorably in love. She wished Jonathan would be alive to see this. He would've been as happy as she was.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Don't be shy, tell me what you think, I can take it lol

Chapter 27

Two weeks had passed since her trip to Washington. Summer was over. Lois and Clark had been dating for a month now. They had settled into their little couple routine. They were having dinner together every night. Sometimes with Martha at the farm, enjoying her home cooked meals, other times they would go out to a romantic restaurant or simply order take out and eat at Lois's apartment.

They spent every evening together. They had become practically inseparables. They would text messaging each other about ten times a day and leave each other's sexy messages on their voicemail. She listened to what he had left for her that day: "I'm having an ice cone right now. Wish I was licking you instead…"

She blushed. Not only because of the words but because of the way he said them. The way his voice was so incredibly low and sensual made her all tingly inside. She couldn't believe how sweet and romantic he was. She loved him so much. Nobody had made her so happy before. She smiled and dialed his cell number, leaving him a message of her own: "You're making me wet, Smallville…"

His reaction upon hearing it was immediate. He became instantly hard as a rock. "Lois…" he whispered, aching for her presence. He was crazy about her, completely addicted, head over heels in love with her. And the fact that he still hadn't told her his secret was tearing him apart. He wanted to tell her. It was only a question of when. Tonight, he decided. I'll tell her tonight.

Lois was pleasantly surprised when she received a bouquet of flowers that afternoon. White lilies, her favorites. She didn't remember telling Clark about it but somehow he found out. Chloe must've told him. There was a note attached to it: Meet me in the barn tonight at seven. Love, Clark. Her heart began pounding in anticipation. She couldn't wait for the day to be over.

Clark glanced nervously at his watch for the third time in a row. 7h22. Where the hell was Lois? He tried calling her cell but she didn't answer. What if she had an accident? No, don't even think about it, he told himself. Should he follow her heartbeat to track her down? That way he would know exactly where she was. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her. Lois was in her car, on her way to the farm, singing loudly to a Green Day song. He smiled. That's my girl. Her car pulled into the driveway five minutes later. He greeted her in front of the barn.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at work."

Clark walked to her. She jumped into his open arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, cupped his face and kissed him hungrily. He sucked on her bottom lip and licked the roof of her mouth, both moaning when their tongues danced together. They pulled back, breathless.

"I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Me too. Thank you for the flowers."

"My pleasure."

He climbed the stairs to the loft, carrying Lois in his arms. She sighed in content, happy to just be near him, the warmth of his body enveloping her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, letting his scent fulfilled her senses.

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Lo."

He put her down on the couch and sat next to her. She noticed the table set for two and the soft music playing.

"Whoa! Candlelit dinner? I'm impressed, Smallville! Wait. You didn't actually cook did you?"

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking!" he protested. "Besides, it's way better than yours."

"Touché," she smiled.

"Since you asked, we're having my mom's lasagna. But I did make the salad."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious. Let's eat, I'm starving!

"Lois, I have something to tell you. Something important," he began once they finished eating.

She could feel the anxiety coming off him in waves. She could think of only two reasons for him to be so nervous. Either he wanted to break up with her or propose to her. She wasn't prepared for either one of those situations. The thought of Clark dumping her was too painful to even imagine. Remembering the heartbreak she felt when she saw Lana in his arms and trying to grasp the idea of him leaving her for someone else was just too hard to do.

And marriage? First of all, in her opinion they were way too young for that kind of commitment. Lois always thought of herself as a city girl. As much as she loved Clark, she simply couldn't imagine living on a farm for the rest of her life, raising little Kent's. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no. What if he decided to leave her because of it? Then she would lose the man of her dreams after only finding him. And her heart would be crushed.

"Come here," she said.

Lois sat on the couch and motioned him to sit on the floor in front of her. She put her hands on his broad shoulders, feeling the tension in his muscles.

"You need to relax. It's like you're made of steel or something," she added, massaging his neck and shoulders.

Clark sighed deeply. Her words just provided him with the perfect opening. He could've blurted the whole thing out right now: "That's because I am, Lois. I'm a friggin alien." What then? Would she believe him? Laugh at him? Freak out? Have a nervous breakdown? Call her father and have him taken away to be closely guarded by the military? No, he told himself. Lois would never do this to him.

Clark knew that if he was ever going to make it last with Lois he had to be completely honest with her. He trusted her with his life and he loved her with all his heart. She was the only one he wanted. But before they could live happily ever after he needed to tell her his secret and risk losing her forever.

"Do you believe life exists on other planets, Lois?"

Where the hell did that come from? she asked herself, slightly confused.

"I've never really thought about it before. Is that what you think about when you look into your telescope at night, watching the stars?"

"Sometimes," he whispered.

"Do you believe there are little green men out there, Smallville?"

He couldn't see her face but he knew she must've had a big smirk spread across her lips. He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, sending his courage right out the window.

"I believe in extraterrestrial life, yes."

Why would he care if she believed in E.T. or not? This conversation was not at all what she expected, that's for sure.

"You seem to have put a lot of thoughts into it."

"I did a research paper on the subject for school once. That's all," he replied, cursing himself for being such a coward.

Clark turned to face her, wrapped his arms around her legs and put his head on her lap. Something was obviously bothering him. She stroked his hair lovingly, almost motherly.

"Clark, what's wrong?" she asked softly. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Lois, I…"

"It's OK. You can tell me anything, baby."

He lifted his head to look at her and plunged into her beautiful hazel eyes, so full of love, so caring.

"It's not an easy thing to say…"

Lois suddenly became as nervous as him. Her stomach was tied into a painful knot. She was now almost certain he wanted to break up with her. But she couldn't wait for him to take his sweet time trying to explain it.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

His eyes widened in stupefaction.

"What? No! God, no."

He took her hand, raised it up to his lips and gently kissed her palm.

"I love you, Lois. I can't imagine my life without you."

Here we go, she thought, the knot in her stomach growing tighter.

"Would you…"

She braced herself.

"Would you like if we moved in together?"

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that!

"Clark, we lived together for two years and we're practically living together now, so…"

"Is that a yes?"

"I would love to move in with you, Smallville. But aren't you starting classes at Met-U next week?"

He had completely forgotten about that.

"Huh, yeah I am."

"You don't expect me to move into your dorm room, do you?"

He frowned.

"No, I guess not. But we could get our own place!"

"That would be great," she grinned.

He gave her his famous Kent smile in return.

"I'm so happy, Lois!"

He leaned forward and kissed her. Softly at first, but the passion they felt for each other turned their lips into fire and their body burning with desire.

"Did you tell her?" Martha asked when he came back into the house later that evening.

"No. I tried to, but I couldn't."

"Sweetie, I know it's hard for you. But can you imagine how Lois would feel if she'd found out in say, six months or a year from now?"

"She'd probably hate me for not telling her sooner," he concluded with a gloomy voice, suddenly feeling like a ton of bricks had fallen on his shoulders.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note: This was done as a favor to a friend. Wonder if you'll guess who? lol

Chapter 28

That Saturday was a sunny and unusually hot day for September. Lois and Clark decided to spend the afternoon at Crater Lake. Lois called Chloe to invite her to join them but she was all excited about doing some assignment at the Daily Planet.

"I hope you're not refusing because Clark and I are together?"

"Of course not! Don't worry about it, cuz."

"Are you sure you're OK with this?"

"Absolutely! It took me long enough, but I'm over Clark now. In fact, I kinda have someone else in mind."

"Oh! Do tell!"

"Nah. I'll wait to see how things turn out first."

"Alright. Bye, Chlo. Don't work too hard."

"Bye, Lo. Enjoy your day at the beach!"

They packed a picnic basket, jumped in Clark's truck and headed for the lake. It now held a special place in their heart because that was where they had made love for the first time. Lois was wearing a pair of denim shorts that showed off her toned legs and a white tank top over her bikini. Clark wore a navy swimsuit and a white t-shirt. Both had sunglasses on.

They found a spot on the already crowed beach and laid a blanket on the sand. Clark nearly had a heart attack when Lois took off her tank top, revealing her red bikini.

"Wow. Lois, this is so…"

"Sexy?" she smiled.

"I was going to say tiny, but yeah… that's damn sexy. I can hardly take my eyes off of you."

"Why do you think I bought it, Smallville? I don't want you to start checking out other girls."

"No chance in hell that'll happen!" he grinned.

"Good."

Some guys who were playing volleyball stared at Lois and made some crude comments. Clark's jaw stiffened. He was ready to go over there and make them eat their stupid ball so they could shut up. Lois put a hand on his arm.

"Relax. They can look all they want but only you can touch."

He smiled and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Lois couldn't help but stare at his amazing abs. She wasn't the only one. She caught a couple teenaged girls glancing at him and giggling.

"Looks like you've got yourself a bunch of new fans."

"Oh, please. Don't be ridiculous."

"You really have no idea how hot you are, do you?"

"Lois, stop," he said, embarrassed.

She gave him a quick kiss. Much to her surprise, Clark grabbed her neck to stop her from pulling away and deepened the kiss, darting his tongue to taste her, slowly and sensually exploring her mouth. She immediately felt a rush of desire surged through her body. A groan escaped her and she slid her fingers into his hair as he laid her on the blanket, leaning on top of her. Once again they completely forgot where they were, lost into each other.

It was only when she noticed a young boy watching them with high interest that Lois realized they were in a public place.

"I think we have an audience."

"Hmm?"

"Clark," she warned, "people are watching us."

"What? Oh, right."

He chuckled.

"For a moment there, I thought we were alone."

"Me too."

Clark smiled at the boy standing two feet away from them with a ball in his hands.

"Hey, buddy."

The boy smiled back, nodded and went back to play with his friends. Lois grabbed the sunscreen bottle and handed it to Clark.

"Would you put lotion on my back, please?"

"Sure! You don't have to ask twice," he replied with a wide grin.

"Thanks."

He poured lotion into his hands and began massaging her shoulders. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Did I ever tell you that you had magical hands?"

"Once or twice, yeah."

"This feels so good, baby. Much much better than the dream I had."

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered into her ear, deliberately grazing the side of her breasts.

She couldn't refrain herself from moaning.

"You have no idea how much I wish we were alone right now."

"The same goes for me too, Lo."

It suddenly dawned on him that if he had the guts to tell her about his abilities, he could whisk her off to a secluded beach anywhere in the world she desired, where they could make passionate love under a palm tree. I'm such an idiot, he thought. Lois was the perfect woman for him. He shouldn't be afraid to tell her anything, not even his biggest darkest secret.

"Claaark?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if we were alone?"

"Let's see. I'd start by ripping off that insanely small top of yours and…

"Go on."

"Wait."

He stood up, frowning.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard somebody call for help."

She gave him an odd look. How could he have heard something with all that surrounding noise? People were talking, children were laughing and screaming, music was playing, dogs were barking.

"I don't hear anything, Clark."

He was looking at the water, trying to see if someone was in trouble. She followed his direction and couldn't see anything either. But he saw a hand waving above the surface and his super hearing caught the desperate cry again.

"Help!"

"Someone's drowning!"

Clark ran towards the water and dove into the lake without hesitation.Lois watched him swim like a pro until she couldn't see him anymore. She waited anxiously for him to return, chewing on her bottom lip. He was back on the beach two minutes later, carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. How the hell could he swim so fast? she asked herself, astonished.

He gently laid the woman on the sand, brushed the hair from her face and proceeded doing CPR. A crowd quickly started forming around them.

"Back off, people!" Lois yelled. "She needs some air!"

Everybody moved backwards except two girls in their twenties who were friends with the young woman.

"Oh my God, it's Jasmine!" screamed the one named Lise.

"Is she breathing?" asked Kelly, her voice full of concern.

Lois kneeled beside Clark.

"You think she's gonna make it?"

Just as she said that the woman opened her eyes and started coughing. Soon after she regurgitated some water, feeling miserable. As she sat up, she met a pair of striking blue eyes. They belonged to her gorgeous savior. He had the most charming smile she ever saw. Why the hell did she have to meet a guy like that in a moment like this? she asked herself.

"You saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Clark Kent."

He took her hand and helped her get up.

"Glad to know you're OK, lady. I'm Lois, by the way. His girlfriend," she added, not liking the way the other woman was eyeing Clark.

"Nice to meet you both. I… I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it. Just happy I could help."

She smiled at him and walked away with her friends.

"You know, Smallville, you should really think about enrolling yourself in the Olympics. You're quite the swimmer!"

"But not as good as A.C., right?" he pouted, still upset by the fact that he didn't get to save Lois last summer.

"Hey, enough with the brooding," she said softly, squeezing his hand. "What you did was amazing, Clark. You're a hero."

He sighed.

"I'm not a hero, Lois. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time, that's all."

She lifted his chin to make him look at her.

"Listen. As much as I hate doing the damsel in distress thing, I'm glad to know that I can count on you to get me out of trouble if I need it. You're my hero, Smallville. And don't you forget it!"

He smiled.

"I won't."

"Wanna know something else?"

"Yeah, what?"

"You look even hotter when you're wet," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Is that so? Well, Lois, I like when you're wet too," he replied seductively.

She blushed at the double entendre. She just melted inside like butter when he looked at her with those dreamy eyes. She grazed his thigh with her fingertips, slowly moving under his swimsuit. He gasped.

"Lois, you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I would, Smallville, I would. But what do you say we leave this place and go back to my apartment?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: OK, here's the part you've been waiting for… remember, feedback is always appreciated lol

Chapter 29

Later that evening, Lois and Clark were cuddling on the couch in her apartment, her legs resting on his lap, his hands massaging her feet. As he watched her smile at him, something came over him and suddenly he couldn't keep his secret any longer. He just had to tell her.

"Lois… I'm different," he began.

"Tell me something I don't already know, Smallville."

"I'm not exactly from around here…"

"What do you mean? You weren't born in Kansas?"

"No, I wasn't."

"You were born in another state, then?"

"Much farther than that, Lois."

"In another country?"

"Actually…"

"On another continent? Let me guess, you're European?"

He sighed.

"I'm from another planet, Lois."

She laughed.

"Oh, come on now! I know you can be weird sometimes, but don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

She glanced at him but her smile quickly faded away when she saw his face. He looked deadly serious.

"You… you're not joking about this, are you?"

"No."

"Oh my God! I think I need a drink."

She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Lois, are you OK?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I will be in a minute."

She got up, poured herself a glass of whisky and gulped it all in one shot.

"Ha. That's better!"

She poured herself another glass and sat back on the couch next to him.

"You can continue your story now."

"Lois, that's not a story. That's the truth."

"I believe you, Clark. I know you're not a liar. And God knows you don't have the imagination required to come up with all this."

That made him smile. A minute ago, he was feeling stressed out and now he was able to relax again. Lois believed him and she didn't freak out like he had feared she would.

"You're an amazing woman, Lois Lane."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just tell me you were an alien? I think that pretty much makes you the amazing one, Smallville."

He took her hand and gently brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I love you."

She had always known that Clark was special. Now she understood why.

"I love you too, Clark. Heart, body and soul. Whatever planet you are from."

"Krypton," he answered, smiling.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Lois was so easy to talk to. She accepted him right away for who he was without even asking any questions. How could he have ever doubted her?

"Wow! My boyfriend is an alien! How cool am I?"

He laughed. He loved her so much!

"You're the coolest girl I know, that's for sure."

She took a sip from her drink and smiled.

"That's a nice compliment."

"And well deserved, I might add."

"I'm assuming your parents know about this?"

"Yes. They found me in a cornfield after the first meteor shower and they adopted me."

"How did you get here? To Earth, I mean."

"My biological parents put me in a spaceship when I was a baby and sent me here to save my life before our planet exploded. I was the only survivor."

"Oh, Clark! I'm so sorry!"

Lois wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He could feel her tears on his neck and her loving compassion enveloping him. He felt safe. She wasn't pretending. She really did care. And that made him love her even more.

"Thank you," he whispered, his chin resting on top of her head, inhaling her shampoo.

"You must've felt so alone."

"My parents took good care of me. They were the ones that told me the truth about myself when I started developing my powers."

"You have powers?" she exclaimed, mouth agape.

"Yeah."

"What kind of powers?"

"I can super speed, I have super strength, super hearing, heat vision and x-ray vision. I flew once, but…"

"You _flew? _Wow. I'm speechless."

Her head was spinning.

"You, speechless? That's rare," he teased.

She hit him on the shoulder. He laughed.

"You can't read minds, right?"

"No, Lois, I can't."

"Whew! That's a relief!"

He smirked.

"Why? Having impure thoughts, are we?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Huh… no."

She cleared her throat.

"So, does someone else know about you besides your parents?"

"Chloe."

She inhaled sharply.

"Chloe? As in my cousin Chloe?" she asked, incredulous.

"She's my best friend, Lois."

"Yes, but…"

She shook her head.

"How long as she known?"

"Almost two years."

"Wow," Lois repeated, dumbfounded. "And she never told me anything."

"She's very loyal. That's one of her best qualities."

"Yeah, she is," Lois smiled. "Gotta admire her for that."

A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Does Lana know?"

"No. That's the reason we broke up. She kept pressuring me into telling her my secret. But somehow I couldn't and she got tired of all the fake excuses I had to give her."

"That explains a lot."

Lois stayed silent for a few minutes, taking time to let all this information sink in.

"Can I see it? Your spaceship I mean."

His jaw stiffened.

"No. I destroyed it."

She was stunned he would even consider doing such a thing.

"What? Why?"

"I was angry. There was an explosion… my parents were caught in the resulting shockwave…"

His voice broke. He still felt tremendously guilty about it. She frowned.

"Were they hurt?"

"My mom… she had a miscarriage. She lost her baby because of me."

Poor Martha, she thought. That must've been devastating.

"Oh, Clark!"

Lois hugged him again, raking her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, Lois."

"It was an accident, Clark. You didn't mean for it to happen, did you?"

"No, but…"

She lifted his chin and looked straight into his baby blues.

"Hey, listen to me. You have to stop blaming yourself, OK?"

"I don't know if I can."

"If your mother had a car accident and lost the baby, would you feel responsible?"

"No," he admitted weakly.

"There you go. I'm sure Martha doesn't blame you either, so do yourself a favor and put an end to the guilt trip. It's not good for you."

Clark gave her a faint smile.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Somehow you always seem to make me feel better."

She smirked.

"That's because I know you inside and out, Smallville, alien or not."

He laughed.

"And you're still a complete mystery to me, Lois."

"Hmm. Then you'll just have to keep working on that, aren't you?"

"About if I start right now?" he said before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

They were making love when Clark suddenly realized they were floating three feet above the bed. Lois noticed also (pretty hard not to!). She grinned.

"I think I'm gonna like having an alien boyfriend."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, guys. It's been a busy week. But last night's tiny Clois scene inspired me lol

Chapter 30

Much later that same evening, Lois and Clark were cuddling in bed.

"Wow! I can't believe that just happened, Smallville. _Floating?_"

"I know," he smiled.

"How come it didn't happen before? I mean, it's not like it was the first time we made love."

"I guess it's because I felt free for the first time. Like I was really myself. A 100."

"More like 110 if you ask me," she smirked.

He laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He sighed heavily.

"I tried so many times, but I just didn't have the courage to tell you, Lois. I didn't want you to think of me… differently."

"You are different, whether you like or not. But that would never change the way I feel about you. In fact, I admire you more."

"You do?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You're a wonderful person, Clark! You're kind and compassionate. If more humans were like you, the world would be a better place."

"Thank you for accepting me. That means so much to me."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share your secret with me."

"I trust you with my life, Lois."

"Ditto."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, sharing a million things without having to say a word and kissed tenderly.

"I've got a craving for popcorn. Could you make me some?"

"Sure."

He got out of bed, stark naked and smiled when he noticed her heartbeat accelerating at the sight of him. He knew she was watching him without even turning his head. Clark came back from the kitchen a minute later and handed her a bag.

"Here."

Lois gave him a puzzled look.

"Huh. Why don't you try putting it in the microwave first?"

He laughed.

"I've got another idea."

"Oh?"

He concentrated on the bag she was holding and used his heat vision to make it pop. The sound startled her. She screamed and dropped the now very hot bag of popcorn onto the bed, her eyes big as saucers, making him laugh harder.

"The look on your face is priceless, Lois."

"Wow. All I can say is wow."

"You've said that a lot tonight. It's not like you to repeat yourself," he teased.

"Well, it's not everyday you learn that your boyfriend is an alien, is it?" she shot back with a smirk.

"Can't argue with you there."

"This is freakin awesome, Clark!"

"I'm glad you liked my little trick, Lois."

"Like? Are you kidding? I love it! Show me something else!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. She was like a kid in a candy store.

"OK."

Clark went into super speed mode, got dressed and left the room in a blur. Lois stared at where he was standing a second ago, mouth agape. Wow, she thought. This is real. Clark Kent, the farm boy from Nowheresville, Kansas was definitely not a boy scout with a hero complex anymore. He really was a hero. He used his powers to help people without ever asking anything in return. That just melted her heart and made her love him even more.

Less than five minutes later, he stormed back into the room with a dozen red roses in his hand.

"For you, my lady."

"Oh, Clark! They're beautiful, thank you."

She inhaled their scent with delight.

"You're welcome."

He sat on the bed next to her.

"Your abilities turn me on, did you know that?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"They do?"

"Yeah, Smallville, they do."

She tugged on his t-shirt.

"Come over here."

"Huh, shouldn't we put these in water first?"

"They can wait. I can't. Make me float again."

He chuckled.

"With pleasure."

He leaned in and placed a kiss between her breasts. It was such an intimate gesture, so soft and tender that it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Lois," he said, removing his t-shirt.

The rest of his clothes soon followed on the floor. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. His eyes glittered with such intensity that it made her heart skip a beat. Clark claimed her mouth and kissed her passionately. She moaned when their tongues swirled together, running her fingers through his hair. His lips left hers and traveled to her neck, nibbling on the pulsating point below the ear, making her moan louder. His hand closed on one of her breast, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his palm, while the other slowly made its way down her body, gently caressing her inner thighs, making her shiver.

"I want you inside me, Clark. Please," she whispered.

His eyes locked on hers and he slid inside her with one deep thrust. She smiled at him lovingly. No other man made her feel that way before. Clark was special and it had nothing to do with his Kryptonian heritage, but because of his true nature. Human or not, he was caring, loyal, protective.

"You're so beautiful, Lois…"

His lips crashed on hers as he began to move, adjusting to find his rhythm. Their breathing hitched. She groaned and raked her fingernails down his back, waves of pleasure surging through her body.

"We're floating again!" she suddenly exclaimed, tightening her grip on his neck.

"I know," he smiled before taking one of her nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it hungrily, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

She closed her eyes and arched her back, savoring the sensations he was creating in her. Once their orgasms subsided, they plummeted onto the bed, Clark rolling off Lois to break her fall.

"Wow! That was amazing, Smallville!"

"Yeah."

"Did I ever tell you that you're an amazing kisser?"

"Hmm."

"You're an amazing lover, too."

"Really?"

"The best I ever had. Even without the floating."

He frowned. The idea of Lois being with another man darkened his mood instantly. He never thought about it before. Now that he had, the notion of someone else's hands on her, touching her, kissing her, was too sickening to imagine.

"What's the matter?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"How many boyfriends did you have, Lois?"

"A few."

"No, really. How many? I'd like to know."

"Five, no six before you."

"So I'm lucky number seven, then?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Exactly."

"Did you sleep with all of them?"

"Clark…"

"What? Is that wrong to ask?"

She sighed.

"What difference does it make?"

"I'm curious, that's all."

"I had sex with all of them," she finally answered. "And I had a few one night stands along the way also, mainly because I was too drunk to know better, which I'm not proud of."

He couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Maybe I should reformulate my question. How many men have you slept with before me?"

Lois could sense the tension in his body. She raised her head to look at him. His jaw was stiff and he had a hurt expression on his face. She caressed his cheek gently with her fingertips.

"What's the point in knowing? It's all in the past now."

"Please tell me, Lois."

"I may I've had several sex partners, but only one lover," she said softly, looking right into his eyes. "You."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone as ever told me."

"I mean it. You rock my world, Smallville. You have the power to send me on cloud number nine… literally."

He chuckled.

"About we do some more floating?"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note: Today is Thanksgiving Day (at least in Canada) so thanks for the reviews, guys. I couldn't continue without them.

Chapter 31

Lois woke up next to Clark and watched him sleep, admiring his handsome features. How could an alien from another galaxy look so good? she asked herself, amused. It was very much like her to fall in love with a man, only to find out he wasn't even human. But in her eyes, Clark was more human than most people she knew. She loved him so much! I'm so lucky he chose me, she thought, caressing his jaw line with her fingertips. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Smallville."

"Good morning, pretty lady. You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?"

She nodded.

"I can't help it. You're my sexy fallen angel," she said leaning in closer.

"I probably should brush my teeth first, Lois."

"Don't ruin the moment," she whispered against his lips.

They shared a tender kiss and cuddled.

"So you're basically invincible, right?"

"Not exactly. I do have one weakness: kryptonite."

"What's that?"

"Green meteor rocks. It's like poison to me. If I stay near it for too long, it can kill me."

Lois took a mental note of it.

"Is that something one can easily find?"

"Some people have gotten a hold of it way too often in the last few years. Lex, for example."

"Lex?"

It shouldn't have shocked her. He was a billionaire, after all. He could buy pretty much everything his cold heart desired.

"Ever since I saved his life, he suspected something was odd with me but he never could prove anything."

"But he's your friend. Do you really think he would hurt you if he knew?"

"We used to be close but we're not anymore. He did some things I didn't agree with and then he dated Lana…"

"I'm sorry, Clark."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault."

"I know, but…"

He pressed a finger on her soft lips.

"It's all in the past now. You're my future."

That made her heart sing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Lois. I'll never keep any secret from you."

"I won't either. I want us to be able to tell each other everything, always."

"Me too. That's what makes our relationship so special. For the first time in my life, I can be completely honest with someone. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do, Clark."

"You make me so happy, Lois."

"You make me happy too," she smiled.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Huh. Did you and Lana… float?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

She felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. He saw disappointment cover her face and promptly reassured her.

"It only happened once. When we danced at the prom."

"Not when you… had sex?"

The words barely escaped her mouth. The thought of Clark with someone else was too painful to imagine. He took her hand and gently rubbed circles into her palm with his thumb.

"We only spent one night together and it was nothing compare to what we have, Lois, I swear."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I love you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"If I have anything to say about it, you'll never have to find out, baby."

They kissed again, this time more passionately, Lois rolling on top of him. He held her tightly, all coherent thoughts leaving his mind. A few heated moments later, she pulled away, breathless.

"I hate to break this, but I really want a cup of coffee right now."

He raised an eyebrow, feigning to be hurt.

"You'd choose coffee over me?"

"Hey, you know how much I love java!" she winked.

He laughed. They went into the kitchen, Lois watching in awe when Clark used his heat vision to toast two pieces of bread.

"I'm never going to get tired of this!"

"I hope you never get tired of me."

"Not in a million years, Smallville," she said before playfully slapping his butt.

He grinned.

"What do you say we skip breakfast?" he proposed, scooping her in his arms.

She giggled, all desire for caffeine long forgotten. They finally got out of bed a couple of hours later and decided to take a shower. Separately, this time. Clark let her go first. Lois grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned to face him, smirking when she saw the way his eyes were roaming all over her naked body.

"Clark."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you stop staring at my breasts for a minute and pay attention?"

"OK," he smiled. "But you better talk fast."

She laughed. He loved her laughter.

"About the shower…"

"You changed your mind? You want me to join you?" he asked seductively.

"No, Smallville. We'll never leave the apartment if you do."

"Right," he pouted.

She thought he looked so cute.

"I just realized that every time you complained about the fact that I took long showers and the lack of hot water, you could've simply used your heat vision."

"Yes," he grinned. "But I couldn't resist teasing you. It was too much fun."

"You're so gonna pay for this later, mister!"

"Promises, promises…"

Clark easily avoided the hairbrush she threw at him and slumped back into bed, burying his face in her pillow to inhale the subsisting traces of her perfume. How was it possible to love someone that much? he wondered. The last few weeks he spent with Lois had been the happiest of his life. She made him feel like his abilities were not a curse but a blessing and made him believe that perhaps his destiny wasn't such a burden after all.

He waited for her to get out with a goofy smile plastered on his face, remembering the way they floated. Instead of being afraid, she just held him tight, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Lois was certainly an exceptional woman. And he was lucky she accepted him completely, alien heritage and all. With her by his side, he felt like he could do anything.

"OK, your turn," she said, putting on her earrings.

He jumped off the bed, spun her around and kissed her deeply, making her weak in the knees.

"You taste so good, Lois. I could kiss you all day."

"You're not making it easy for me, Smallville. You know I promised Chloe we would hang out together today."

"And I promised my mom I would help around the farm."

"So go get ready before I change my mind!"

Clark went into super speed mode, took a shower and got out of the bathroom two minutes later, all dressed up.

"Well that was fast! Maybe I should call you Speedy from now on," she teased.

"I prefer that you continue calling me Smallville."

"I knew you liked it!"

"Let's just say it grew on me," he smiled before claiming her mouth again.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Lois was about to get into her car when Clark grabbed her by the elbow.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! What's this about?"

He picked her up in his arms.

"Hold on tight. Ready?"

She nodded; still not sure of what is he was going to do. Clark gave her a reassuring smile and sped off. Lois widened her eyes in amazement, her heartbeat increasing with excitement. Everything seemed to move in slow motion around them. The cars, the people, even the birds in the sky.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed when they stopped in front of Chloe's building.

The three hour drive to Metropolis had taken only a few minutes.

"This is freakin fantastic! Air Kent is definitely the way to go!"

He laughed.

"Air Kent?"

"Yeah! Can I have a permanent seat?"

"Anytime, Lois."

She cupped his face and gave him a long kiss.

"Thanks for the fantabulous ride. I love you."

"I'm beginning to think that you love me only for my powers," he joked.

She chuckled.

"They're certainly an added bonus! But I'd love you even if you were a regular Joe. Because you're so good in bed."

Lois grinned when she noticed the blush creeping up his neck.

"I'm kidding!"

"So you don't think I'm good in bed, then?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh, you are, Smallville. But that's not the only reason I love you."

"Hmmm. That's not the only reason I love you either."

She laughed and he joined her. They were staring into each other's eyes and everybody who watched them could feel the love they shared.

"I'll see you tonight. Say hi to Chloe for me."

"OK. Pick me up at 5?"

"At your service, miss Lane."

Clark winked at her and disappeared in a blur. My boyfriend is amazing, she thought, unable to stop smiling as she knocked on Chloe's dorm room door.

"Hey, cuz! I didn't expect you this early!"

The two girls hugged and sat on the bed.

"Clark gave me a lift."

The petite blonde shot her a pointy look. Was that supposed to mean what she thought it meant? Chloe asked herself, hoping that Clark had finally told Lois his secret but not wanting to say anything if he hadn't.

"Relax, Chlo! I know you know, OK?"

"Huh…"

"Clark told me everything last night so you can stop pretending."

"He did?"

"Yes, cuz, the whole story. About Krypton, his powers, everything."

"Oh, good! I'm glad he finally had the guts to do it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell, Lois. I could never betray a friend's confidence."

"I know," she sighed. "So, when did he tell you?"

Chloe looked surprised.

"He didn't. I found out by accident when I witnessed him using his powers. He just confirmed it later."

"Oh."

"The only person he shared his secret with before you is our friend Pete Ross. But he got beaten up pretty bad because of it and Clark felt terribly guilty. That's why he was so hesitant to tell Lana the truth. He didn't want to put her life in danger."

Chloe wanted to smack herself when she saw the expression on her cousin's face. She took her hand and squeezed it.

"Listen. The fact that Clark told you about him is because he trusts you, Lois. You have no idea how difficult it must've been for him. But he really loves you. He didn't want to lie to you, so he risked losing you by coming clean."

"Why would he lose me?"

"He was afraid you wouldn't accept him, Lois. His biggest fear is ending up alone."

Poor Clark, she thought, suddenly feeling bad about all the times she teased him. No wonder he spent so much time brooding.

"I love him. I would never leave him because he's different."

"I know that. But Clark didn't. He's very insecure, for obvious reasons."

Lois stood up.

"About we go out for a walk and a bite to eat?"

"Sure! I could use some fresh air. I've been cooped up in this tiny room for too long."

They enjoyed the sunny September weather, walking to a nearby coffee shop.

"I've missed you, Chlo. We hardly see each other anymore."

"Well you and Clark have been joined at the hip lately… Oh my God I just had this very disturbing mental image in my head!"

Lois burst into laughter.

"You kinda brought that upon yourself, cuz. So, what's up?"

"I've been busy preparing for school and working at the Daily Planet."

"And?"

"That's it."

"No it's not. Who's the lucky guy? Come on, tell me!"

"Jimmy Olsen," the blonde admitted, blushing slightly.

Lois recognized the name immediately.

"Your old flame?"

"Yeah. He started working at the DP last week."

"That's fantastic! Now you guys can hook up again. It's about time you get some action!"

"LOIS!"

"What? It's true."

"We'll see how things go before you start printing the wedding invitations, OK?"

"Did you ask him out?"

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for? For another girl to snatch him right under your nose?"

"I don't wanna rush this, Lo."

"Alright, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

They arrived at the coffee shop, ordered and grabbed a table. Chloe raised an eyebrow when she saw Lois devour her sandwich and gulp down her mocha latte.

"I'm hungry, OK? I skipped breakfast. This is my first cup of coffee today."

Chloe frowned.

"This isn't like you. Caffeine is usually the first thing you think of in the morning."

"I was with Clark," Lois said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh!" the blonde replied when she realized the implication. "You guys keep each other busy, don't cha?"

"Chloe!"

"What? It's true," she grinned, repeating her cousin's exact words.

They both laughed, happy to be together.

After Clark finished his chores at the farm, he went inside for refreshment. Martha was in the kitchen, working on her laptop.

"Hey, mom," he said, pouring himself a glass of iced tea. "It's Sunday. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"It's OK, honey," she smiled. "I like to work."

"You deserve a break like everybody else. I don't want you to exhaust yourself. I know you miss dad and that working helps you forget about your pain. I miss him too."

"I know you do."

She hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a man now, Clark. But you'll always be my little boy."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. How are things between you and Lois?"

"There great!" he beamed. "I told her my secret last night and she didn't freak out. She accepts me, mom."

"I'm proud of you, Clark. And I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. I invited her for dinner tonight. Is that OK?"

"Of course, honey. Lois is welcome here anytime. She's family."

His mother's words made him even happier. Life was great. He couldn't ask for anything more. Except having his dad back. Unfortunately that wasn't in the realm of possibilities.

"I'll go take a shower and change before picking her up."

Martha smiled as Clark left the room. She had never seen him so happy. Not even when he was dating Lana. She watched Lois and her son during dinner, the way they were glancing at each other, smiling and holding hands. Seeing them so in love warmed her heart.

"Mom, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, honey?"

"Lois and I are gonna move in together."

Martha's eyes widened.

"Isn't that a little soon? You two just started dating."

"Clark and I love each other very much. We don't wanna waste anymore time being apart."

Martha looked at the young woman sitting next to her son and studied her face. Lois was smiling at him with love and admiration in her eyes. She knew Lois would accept Clark no matter what. But they were so young. She wondered if that's what her parents thought when she started going out with Jonathan. Probably, she sighed.

"In that case, I give you both my blessing."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're the best, Martha!"

She embraced both of her kids, her eyes glistening. She didn't want to cry in front of them, even if they were tears of joy.

"It's time for dessert."

She left the table and came back with her famous apple pie. Lois followed her, carrying a fresh pot of coffee. Clark watched the two most important women in his life, confident for the first time that his future could be bright and happy. As long as Lois was part of it everything would be fine.

The conversation was going smoothly. They talked about Clark's early brushes with his powers, laughing at the memories, happy they could share them with Lois. She asked a ton of questions. There was so much she didn't know about him! They also talked about Clark starting classes at Met-U in a few days and the excitement of searching for a new place to live.

Lois grazed her hand along his muscular thigh and squeezed it.

"You're so hard," she whispered so only he could hear her.

Clark chocked on his mouthful of pie.

"Are you OK, sweetie?"

He took a sip of water and shot Lois a dirty look.

"Yes, mom. Just went into the wrong pipe, that's all."

He noticed Lois' mischievous grin and 'accidentally' spilled his glass of water on her lap.

"Smallville!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"I'll get a napkin," Martha said, getting up.

He waited until his mother was gone and smirked at Lois.

"You know I like you wet, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Payback's a bitch!"

"And you love every second of it."

When Martha returned a moment later she found the new couple kissing passionately.

TBC

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, guys.

Chapter 33

They left the farm –Air Kent style- and went back to Lois' apartment to watch a movie, cuddled on the couch.

"Claaark…"

"Yeees?" he said, mocking her.

"Would you give me a foot massage?"

"OK, but I'd like something in return."

"Let me guess… a lap dance?"

He glanced at her, dumbfounded.

"How did you know?"

She laughed.

"You should see the look on your face!"

He looked all shy. She thought he was so cute.

"Would you do it for me? It's one of the fantasies I had about you," he admitted, blushing.

"You know I'd do anything you ask, right?"

"Anything?" he repeated with a wicked grin.

"Well, almost anything," she corrected herself, smiling.

"You know, when you did that striptease…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think that was the first time I realized how hot you are. I mean, I had seen you naked but when I saw you in that sexy little costume…"

She smirked.

"It's because of the twins, huh? Most guys go nuts over them. It's been that way since I was fourteen. One day I woke up and bam! There they were."

"I pretty much like the whole package, but I do have a weak spot for the hum… twins, as you put it."

"Thanks. I kinda have a weak spot myself for…"

"Please don't say Clark Junior!" he promptly stopped her, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

She burst into laughter.

"I wasn't going to say that, silly! I was talking about your killer abs! But now that you mention it…"

He tossed her a cushion, careful not to use too much strength. Lois caught it and threw it back at him full force. Clark just ducked and laughed.

"I'll never forget my first lap dance. It's one of those things, you know… Maybe I should go back to the Windgate and get another one?"

"Don't you dare go to a strip club again!"

"Feeling jealous, are we?" he grinned.

"You're damn right I am!

"Don't worry, Lois. Why would I wanna go to a strip joint when I got myself a private dancer right here?"

"Good answer, Smallville."

She leaned in and gave him a deep, long, passionate kiss.

"Now don't move a muscle until I get back," she said, getting up. "I'm gonna go change."

He smiled and followed her with his eyes as she was leaving the room, eagerly waiting her return. Lois came back ten minutes later. His eyes grew wider when he noticed she was wearing the same sailor outfit she had on at the club.

"You kept it?" he asked, surprised but already turned on.

"Well duh, obviously."

"Why? I thought you would've burn it or something. Isn't that a bad memory?"

"No. It reminds me of you, Smallville."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. The way you were looking at me that night. I know you wanted me. Don't bother denying it. I felt Junior when I gave you that lap dance."

"I did," he admitted, a bit embarrassed about it. "But truth be told, when that creepy guy tried to smuggle you out of the country, I was scared to death I wasn't going to see you again. Maybe that's when I started having feelings for you."

His statement melted her heart.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I had to admit it to myself first and it took me a long time to do it."

"Oh, Clark! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Lois."

They kissed ardently and didn't pull away until they were breathless.

"Now how about that lap dance?"

"OK," she smiled, walking over to the stereo.

Lois picked a disk and inserted it into the CD player. He smiled too when he heard the song. It was the same one that was playing that night, 'Don't cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. She started to move to the rhythm of the music, slowly approaching him. His eyes gleamed with latent desire.

She sat on his lap and rubbed herself on him seductively. He could feel his erection straining against his pants. She had lit a fire in his loins. He gripped her hips and pulled her forward for a scorching kiss that made her belly melt and her thighs quake.

"Lois…"

She peeled off his t-shirt and a second later he felt her lips on his neck and her hands sliding over his chest. A shudder wracked through him and he groaned. She was soft and warm and every touch heated his nerve-endings and upped the inferno between his legs. Clark snaked his arms behind her back and untied her top. Her ripe breasts tumbled free, begging for his kiss.

With a shaky groan of pure delight, he bent and captured a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back, pushing herself further into his mouth. He suckled, nipped and nibbled, making her almost lightheaded and dizzy with desire. Lois framed his face and pulled him in for another hot, melting kiss. He felt like he'd stop breathing if he stopped kissing her. With a flick of his strong finger, he ripped off the bottom part of her costume.

"Hey!" she protested. "You ruined it!"

"Sorry, Lois. I just couldn't control myself. You blow my mind away."

"If I recall, that's not the only thing I…"

"LOIS!"

She giggled, enjoying watching squirm as usual.

"You're so easy, Smallville."

He grinned and something about that smile caused a flutter in her belly.

"Yeah? Well I'm also very horny right now."

"Prove it…"

He used his super speed to remove the rest of his clothes and pinned her down on the couch. Then he kissed her neck, causing a delicious wave of goose bumps to pebble over her heated skin.

"Proof enough for you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm. Just about. But I wanna be on top."

He flipped her over and she straddled him. He laid like a feast beneath her, his long hard body hers for the taking, her very own playground. Her body instinctively began to move on top of his, slowly at first, with long deliberate strokes up and down the rigid column of his arousal. Then she braced her hands on his muscular chest and rode him faster and harder. She wanted him, needed him, feeling as if she would die if he didn't make her come.

"Oh, God! Clark!"

Her feminine muscles convulsed around him, sending sparkles of pleasure jolting through her. Beneath her, he growled low in his throat and he pumped harder into her. Her climax had triggered his. When the last vestiges of orgasm pulsed from her body, Lois collapsed on top of him. He pulled her in a tight embrace and caressed the small of her back. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying just being in each other's arms.

"Clark, if a woman from Krypton happened to be alive and well…"

"My planet has been destroyed, Lois. I'm the only one who survived."

"I know, but if by any chance such woman existed, would you leave me for her? For the preservation of the race or something…"

He lifted her chin and looked right into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you, Lois. Nothing will ever change that. You're the only woman I want, whether from Earth or any other planet in the universe. Got that?"

She smiled.

"I feel the same way about you. Not that I'll meet another alien anytime soon…"

He chuckled.

"You owe me a foot massage, by the way."

"Aye-aye… sailor."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note: I can't believe it's been a month since my last update. Sorry again for the long delay, guys. I finally finished this chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 34

The next day, Lois went to see her cousin at the Daily Planet. This time she took her car. Not that Air Kent wasn't available –Clark was happy to take her anywhere she desired- but because she wanted to visit some apartments while Clark was busy doing chores at the farm.

Lois had called Chloe before leaving Smallville and invited her for lunch. When she arrived at the Daily Planet, she found her cousin having an animated conversation with a guy in the bullpen, too busy to notice Lois approaching.

"Hi, cuz!" she said loudly, startling her.

The blonde put a hand or her chest.

"Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Lois chuckled.

"Jimmy, I'd like you to meet my wicked cousin, Lois Lane. Lo, this is Jimmy Olsen, the best photographer in town."

The young man standing next to them with a camera around his neck smiled at the compliment. Lois gave him a look over. So this was her cousin's big crush? He's cute, she mouthed to Chloe, smirking when she saw the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jimmy," she said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, miss Lane. Chloe talks about you all the time."

"Really? In good terms, I hope."

"Always."

"Well, that's reassuring. And please, call me Lois. So, you like to take pictures, huh? Did you take any of Chloe? She's very photogenic, you know."

That comment earned her a shy smile from Jimmy and a dirty look from her cousin.

"Okaaay. Time for lunch!" She grabbed her purse on her desk. "Are you coming Lois?"

"Sure. Bye, Jimmy!"

He waved goodbye to the girls, who quickly left the building, Chloe dragging her cousin by the arm.

"You can let go now."

The blonde stood in the middle of the sidewalk, frowning.

"Thanks for embarrassing me, Lo."

"Whoa. You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she stated matter-of-factly.

Lois bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, cuz. I promise I'll behave next time."

It was Chloe's turn to chuckle.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna win the next Pulitzer prize."

The tension immediately dissipated. Just like that, things were back to normal. They walked to a restaurant near by, sat by the window and ordered their meal, enjoying each other's company. Lois waited until they had finished eating before telling her cousin the good news.

"Clark and I are gonna move in together."

Chloe put down her cup of coffee and stared at her, mouth agape.

"Did I hear you correctly? You're moving in together?"

"That's right."

"Lo, you guys have been dating for less than two months. Isn't that a bit premature? I mean, it's a pretty big step to take in a relationship, don't you think?"

"I know. But we love each other and we're ready to make that kind of commitment."

"Wow. I didn't realize how serious you guys were until now."

"You sure you're OK with this?"

"Absolutely. Don't worry, I'm over Clark."

"Good. Because the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You're like a sister to me, Chlo. I love you to death and I wouldn't hesitate to end it with Clark if you'd tell me you still had feelings for him."

"You would do that for me? Even though you're madly in love with him?"

Lois nodded and pressed her cousin's hand.

"I would do anything for you."

Chloe's eyes glistened.

"You're an amazing person, Lo. I hope Clark knows how lucky he is to have you in his life."

She shook her head, swaying her ponytail.

"I'm the lucky one."

Lois and Clark spent the next couple of days searching for the perfect place and finally found a one bedroom apartment located near Met-U, with an affordable rent and large fenestration. The mere fact of signing their names on the lease made them happy. The landlord gave them a set of keys and left them alone in their new apartment.

Clark picked up Lois in his arms and twirled her around.

"Welcome home."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. Home was wherever Clark was for her.

They went to the hardware store and bought lots of material. Lois was eager to start decorating their new apartment, excited that Clark and she were going to live together. For real this time. As a couple. Like Chloe had said, it was a big step to take but she was ready. Clark and she had already wasted two years being apart.

She opened a gallon of paint, climbed up the ladder but got distracted by the sight of Clark's butt nicely stretching his pants as he was bending down. She missed a step and dropped what she was holding.

"Oh, crap!"

That got his immediate attention. He super sped to her side and caught the gallon of paint before it hit the floor, avoiding the imminent disaster.

"Nice save."

"Thanks. But maybe it would be better if I'd do this by myself, Lois."

"Gee! That didn't sound macho at ALL!"

"Huh… yeah… I didn't mean that I'd be better at it than you. Just that it would be a lot faster… you know, with my powers," he replied sheepishly.

"Good come back, big guy."

He flashed her that famous Kent smile, relieved that she wasn't angry with him.

"By finishing early, it'll give us more time to do huh… other stuff."

"What did you have in mind, exactly?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "You decide."

"Hmm. OK, let's see. How about a movie?"

Clark's smile faltered, visibly disappointed.

"What's the matter? You don't like my suggestion?"

"No, no. A movie's fine."

She laughed.

"You're so easy, Smallville! Like I don't know what you meant by 'other stuff'."

His smile returned, more brightly than ever.

"You got me."

"Hope I got you forever."

"You do," he answered softly, leaning closer to kiss her. "So it's a date, then?"

"You have to finish this first, remember?"

"Right."

Clark proceeded to paint the living room's walls at super speed while Lois observed, sipping on a cup of coffee. Why not let him do all the work? she thought, amused. She could never get tired of watching him use his powers.

"Done," he said minutes later, putting down the roller. "How does it look?"

"Very nice. All we need to do now is apply a second coat. Too bad we have to wait four hours for the paint to dry."

"No need to wait, Lois."

She frowned.

"Yes we do, Clark. That's what it says right here. Can't you read?"

Using his super breath, he dried the walls in just a few seconds.

"You're turning out to be quite the handy man, Smallville."

"Thanks."

"Are you gonna apply the second coat now? So we can finally put the furniture back where it's supposed to be?"

He bowed down jokingly.

"Yes, my queen. I shall do as you order me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Clarkie."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"You shouldn't provoke me like that and not expect some kind of retaliation, Lois."

Before she could realize what he meant by that or even blink, he had moved at the speed of light. One second he was standing a few feet away and the next he was sitting beside her on the couch, cupping her face. His mouth crashed on hers, his hands feverishly roaming all over her body. She quivered under his touch and with each little kiss. Clark heard her pulse accelerate, withdrew his lips from her and stood up, smiling roguishly.

"Nooo… Don't stop now. It was just starting to get good."

"Sorry, Lois. You asked me to finish this painting job and I make it my mission to please you."

"I know a different way for you to please me," she winked. "Interested?"

"Maybe later. Now I must paint these walls."

She sighed heavily. He grinned, enjoying his little victory. Having the final word over Lois wasn't something that happened very often.

"You're just a big tease, Smallville!"

"Like you never tease me, Lois."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's different!"

"Yeah? How so?"

"Because… well, because it just is!"

He chuckled.

"I see."

She picked up a paint brush, dipped it in generously in the paint and smeared it all over his back. He turned around, shocked.

"HEY!"

The expression on his face made her burst into laughter. He used his roller to mimic her action, leaving a nice trace of blue paint on her white t-shirt. Her laugh died in her throat as she glanced down at herself, incredulous.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did!"

"You're so gonna pay for this, Kent!"

"You started it, Lane!"

Things were never boring with Lois. Moving in with her was the best decision he ever made, Clark thought to himself as they chased each other around the living room. They never made it to the movie theater that night.

The following day Lois moved her stuff out of her apartment above the Talon and into their new apartment. Chloe and Martha were happy to help with the boxes, while Clark took care of all the big furniture. Which wasn't hard for him to do since he could lift them with one hand. The three women watch in awe as he moved it around. It was after all a pretty amazing sight.

They ordered pizza for dinner, tired but happy about their productive day. Chloe and Martha left shortly after. Lois was sitting on the couch, munching on M&Ms.

"I think you should move it again."

Clark sighed.

"It's the fourth time you ask me to move it, Lois."

"Well now I'm sure I don't want it here. It looked better in front of the window."

"That's where it was five minutes ago and you didn't like it then. What makes you think you're gonna like it this time?"

"Intuition. Just do it for me, please? One last time."

"Fine. But you're gonna have to get off first."

"Why? You can lift it as easily with or without me sitting on it. Besides, I'm too comfortable to get up."

She smirked and laid on the couch, hands folded behind her head.

"Come on, Smallville! Chop chop!"

He rolled his eyes and put the couch back in its original position.

"There. Satisfied?"

"Hmm. Not quite."

Clark crossed his arms.

"Too bad. Because I'm not moving it again."

"I wasn't talking about the couch."

"Oh?"

"You know what's fun when you move into a new place?"

"No, what?"

"You get to christen every room in the apartment," she answered with a devilish smile.

"Well we already covered the living room last night. Which one should we try this time?" he grinned.

"I feel like taking a shower. How about you?"

"I love taking showers with you, Lois. Race you there?" he joked.

She laughed.

"Like I can compete with you, super man!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?"

"Well you're a man and you're super, so… it fits, don't you think?"

"If you're gonna keep giving me nicknames, then I prefer you stick with Smallville."

"Don't worry, baby. You'll always be my Smallville."

"Good."

He scooped her in his arms and sped to the bathroom, Lois giggling like a little girl. They were kissing hungrily and ripping each other's clothes off when Lois suddenly noticed the distant look on Clark's face, like he was listening to something only he could hear. She had seen that look many times before but now she understood what it meant.

"Someone's in trouble?"

"A building collapsed and there's people trapped under it. I'm sorry, Lois."

"Don't be. Just go save them and come back to me as soon as you can."

He gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now, GO!"

He was gone in a flash, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the bathroom. She sighed and turned on the cold water. Maybe this would help to cool down. After finishing her shower, Lois put one of Clark's plaid shirts on and curled into bed with a mystery novel that she wanted to read for awhile but never had the time to do it. She read about ten pages before falling asleep; the book spread open on her stomach. That's how Clark found her a couple hours later. She looked so adorable. He took a shower and slid next to her. Lois immediately snuggled against his warm body. He smiled and held her close to him, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes and quickly following her into dreamland.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

That afternoon, Clark was busy doing his chores when his super hearing caught the desperate cries for help of a woman. She was trapped in her burning house, a few miles from the farm. Without hesitation, he immediately super sped in that direction. When he arrived at the scene, a small crowd of neighbors was gathered in front of the house. The fire had started in the kitchen and had quickly spread to the rest of the house, blocking the entrance. Two men had tried to get in but couldn't get through the blazing inferno.

While everyone was anxiously waiting for the firefighters, Clark used his x-ray vision to scan the house and found the woman. She was trapped in a bedroom on the second floor, holding her baby in her arms. He smashed the front door and rushed inside; using his super breath to extinguish the flames and clear the thick smoke that was filling the place. He could still hear the woman but her cries were becoming weaker and weaker by the minute.

He ran upstairs and opened the bedroom door, turning the burning doorknob without feeling the intensity of the heat. The woman was barely conscious, lying on the floor with her baby. Clark scooped them up in his arms and rushed outside. Just before she passed out from the lack of oxygen, she whispered in a hoarsely voice:

"Molly… my little girl… she's still inside… I beg you, please save her…"

As he was about to run inside the house for a second time, Clark's super hearing suddenly picked up on Lois' heartbeat, accelerating alarmingly. She was in danger. She needed him. His first instinct was to go to her, but a child was depending on him. Lois would never forgive him if he'd let an innocent little girl die to come to her rescue. And his conscience wouldn't let him either.

Doing his best to concentrate on the task at hand, Clark scanned the house again. The little girl was hiding in her closet, curled in a fetal position. How come he hadn't seen her before? he asked himself, grabbing her in his arms. Clark heard sirens blasting in the background and people cheering him as he was coming out of the house. The little girl started coughing. He scanned her lungs to see if they were damaged by the smoke inhalation. She was going to be fine.

As he was handing the child to a paramedic, Clark heard Lois screaming. His heart stopped in his chest. In that instant, he knew she was too far away for him to save her, even with his powers. Feelings of hopelessness, despair and horror shot through him. He super sped as fast as he could. Why couldn't he fly already? he pondered, enraged. That would've given him precious seconds, enough to get to her in time.

Ten minutes earlier:

Lois was driving back to their apartment in Metropolis with a load of groceries in the trunk. She was planning to cook a special dinner for Clark tonight. His favorite meal. Martha had given her the recipe and lots of instructions to follow. Lois was excited about it. She was the first to admit that cooking wasn't one of her stronger points, but she was willing to learn. For Clark. He was doing so much for her; the least she could do was try not to burn his food. They say the way to a man's heart is through is stomach. She knew for a fact that wasn't the reason why Clark fell in love with her, but maybe if she learned to cook, it would prove to Clark how much she loved him.

Smiling at the thought of her lover, Lois was humming to a song playing on the radio when she heard the familiar ring tone. American woman, by Lenny Kravitz. Maybe it was Clark. She looked down for a second to pick up her cell phone in her purse. The caller ID indicated it was Chloe. Lois looked up at the road again and what she saw made her heart rate jump into sonic speed. A semi-truck was coming straight at her. Her eyes widened in fear. She dropped her phone, gripped the steering wheel tightly and frantically tried to avoid the frontal collision. But it was too late.

Lois screamed in terror as she heard the screeching sounds of metal against metal. She instinctually lifted her arms in front of her face as if that would somehow protect her and felt an incredibly sharp pain pierced through her body. Before the darkness engulfed her forever, one last word escaped her lips.

"Clark…" she whispered with her dying breath.

He heard her say his name and tears started flooding down his cheeks.

"Lois!"

Then he heard nothing but silence. The strong connection he shared with the woman he loved was broken. The unthinkable had happened. Lois was dead. Gone forever.

"NO!"

Clark rushed to where he had last heard her heartbeat and stopped cold in his tracks when he saw the wreckage of the accident. The man driving the semi-truck had been ejected through the windshield and was lying on the side of the road several meters away. He was still alive. People who had witnessed the crash were by his side, waiting for the ambulance to come. Clark registered the scene in his mind, but all he could think about was Lois.

His legs almost gave out on him when he saw what was left of her car. The red Mustang had been squashed by the force of the impact. Oh God, Lois! Clark tore the door apart, not caring if people could see him or not. He kept calling Lois' name over and over, hoping for a miracle, but knowing in his gut that she couldn't have survived.

He carefully pulled her out of the car, carried her in his arms and gently laid her on the ground. She was covered in blood. He quickly scanned her body and discovered with horror that her legs and torso had been crushed. Clark wiped the blood from her face and stroked her hair, sobbing uncontrollably. He kissed her lips and held Lois' lifeless body, rocking her like a child. He felt like his heart had been ripped off his chest. Kryptonite was nothing compare to the unbearable pain he was feeling right now. It was like half of his soul was missing. Lois, his Lois, was dead. And he wished he had died with her.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Author's note: Sorry again for the huge delay, guys. Happy New Year!

Chapter 36

"NO!"

The screams woke her. Lois sat up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked worriedly at Clark who was sleeping next to her. He was obviously having a nightmare. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him vigorously.

"Clark, wake up! Clark!"

He opened his eyes and she saw that they were filled with terror and pain. He blinked twice and looked at her intently, an expression of deep relief covering up his handsome features.

"Lois? Oh my God, Lois! You're alive!"

"Of course I am, Smallville. And I'm not planning on dying anytime soon either."

Clark wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held onto her like she was his lifeline. Then he burst into tears and started to shake. Lois raked her fingers into his hair and rocked him back and forth like a child to comfort him. Seeing him cry tore her heart to pieces.

"Shhh… It's OK, baby. You had a nightmare but it's over now. You're safe."

He buried his face into her neck, unable to stop crying. It may have been only a bad dream but it had seemed so real! He felt so scared, so desperate, so hopeless with her lifeless body in his arms. So… empty. Like he had lost a part of himself.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked softly.

"You… you died," he stuttered between sobs. "Even with my powers, I couldn't save you. I couldn't be there in time to save you, Lois!"

He took a few deep breaths and inhaled the sweet scent of Lois' perfume. The soothing sound of her heartbeat finally calming him. She gently wiped the tears on his cheeks with her thumb and kissed him on the forehead.

"You saved my life many times before and I know you would risk your own life to save mine again. But with or without powers, you're not God. You can't save everyone, even if you try. When my time comes to leave this world, nothing or no one will be able to change that, not even you."

Clark lifted his head and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes, full of love and concern for him, stunned by what she just said. He felt like a burden had been lifted off his chest. Somehow Lois always seemed to know exactly what to say to make him feel better.

"I love you so much, Lois! I don't think I could live without you. Please, don't ever leave me."

"I'm not gonna leave you, Smallville. I promise. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I need you so much…"

"I need you too," she whispered, caressing the side of his face with her fingertips.

He closed his eyes under Lois' loving touch and felt her soft lips pressing on his, urging them to part with her tongue. She tenderly captured his bottom lip between her own and sucked on it, making him moan as he slipped his fingers into her hair. Her tongue tangled around his and her hands looped around his neck, dragging him even closer to her. He kissed her back hungrily, his need for her now turning into a burning desire, igniting his body.

Clark pinned her down on the bed, his mouth never leaving hers, and feverishly unbuttoned the plaid shirt she was wearing. He loved that she wore his clothes to sleep in, that they made her feel closer to him when he wasn't there. He removed the thin layer of material that prevented their skin from touching, threw it on the floor and drank in the sight of Lois' naked body lying under him.

She was looking lustfully at him, her silky hair spread onto the pillow, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen by his kisses, her voluptuous creamy breasts rising rhythmically under her quickening pulse…

"Like what you see, Smallville?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he bluntly admitted. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Lois. I still can't believe you want to be with me."

"It's because I love you, silly. Now quit talking and give me some action!"

He couldn't help but smile at her words. His mouth crashed on hers again, plunging his tongue inside to taste her, while his hands cupped her breasts, massaging them, his thumbs grazing over her nipples. The moans escaping her caused him to moan deep in his throat in return, his erection nudging impatiently against her thigh.

Lois ran her palms over the rippling muscles of his abdomen. His lips traveled to her neck and he nibbled on her favorite spot, sending chills down her spine. But she needed more. She needed to feel him inside her.

"Make love to me, Clark," she breathed out against his mouth. "I want you. Now."

It sounded more like an order than a request but he was happy to oblige, unable to resist the sensual heat of her voice. He could never deny Lois anything. And he wanted her as much as she wanted him, if not more.

She raked her fingernails down his back and dug into his butt, pushing his groin against her throbbing core, grinding her hips against his.

"Make me float again!" she demanded.

Smiling, he slid inside her with one deep thrust, filling her completely. The sensation almost causing her to come undone. He rested himself on his forearms and remained still, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…" she said a little breathlessly.

He grabbed the back of her knees, lifting them to wrap around his waist as he slowly began to move, her hands clutching his shoulders. He claimed her mouth again, thrusting into her harder and faster. The pressure was building inside her, bringing her closer to the edge.

He felt her walls clenched around him and she let herself fall free, screaming his name as her orgasm washed over her like a giant wave of pleasure, making her body tremble under his. Clark continued to pump into her until he reached his own climax, devouring her mouth. He unexpectedly slipped his fingers between their joined bodies and massaged her tingling clit.

"Oooh…" she whimpered as a second orgasm overtook her body.

That's when he exploded inside her. No matter how many times they had sex, it was always like the first time but never the same, every time more intense than the last. And the fact that they were floating three feet above the bed was just a bonus.

The next morning, Clark woke up with the sunlight hitting him straight in the face. His eyes fluttered open. He glanced down at Lois, cuddled against his body, her arm lying across his chest. He listened to her snoring and smiled, feeling the warmth of her breath on his skin. She was safe and sound in his arms, right where she belonged. He couldn't imagine his life without her. The thought of having lost her forever was unbearable. Thank God it only had been a nightmare.

But if it had been real… would he have done the same thing? Clark asked himself. He realized the answer was yes. As shocking as it seemed, he would've saved the little girl first, even knowing that meant losing Lois. Because he wouldn't have been able to live with himself knowing he could've saved a child and didn't. And Lois would've hated him for it.

He stroked her hair and let his hand trail down her bare back, loving the feel of her smooth skin under his fingertips. He heard her heartbeat accelerate and he knew she was awake. But she kept her eyes closed. He dropped butterfly kisses all over her face. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Mmm. Good morning, Smallville."

"Good morning, Lois."

She rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately, not caring if they both had morning breath.

"I love you so much! I wish we could stay in this room forever."

She chuckled.

"Trust me; you'd get tired of me after awhile."

"No, I wouldn't.'

"You told me once that I was bossy, rude and annoying. I take it you feel differently now?" she joked.

"I still think you're bossy," he grinned.

"You see!" she pointed out, poking him in the ribs. "We could stay in here for a week max, but after that we'd both go crazy!"

"Maybe. But it's still a nice fantasy."

"That's all it is, a fantasy," she replied with a serious tone. "When I first met you, I thought you suffered from a severe case of hero complex. As it turns out, you truly are a hero. You have amazing abilities that you can use to help people. And they need you, Clark. It would be awfully selfish of me not to share you with the world."

He stared in awe at the incredible woman lying next to him and blessed his lucky star to have her in his life. He now knew without a doubt that she was his soul mate. And he knew what he had to do to prove it.

"You're an amazing woman, Lois Lane."

"Thanks," she smiled. "That's why you love me, right?"

He laughed.

"Absolutely! Now, let's put some clothes on. There's something I want to show you. But you're gonna need a coat."

She raised an eyebrow.

"We're in September. I don't need a coat. It's still warm outside."

"Do you trust me, Lois?"

"Yes. But why…"

"Then humor me and bring your coat."

"Alright," she shrugged.

They got out of bed and took turns in the bathroom before getting dressed.

"You'll need gloves and a scarf too. Maybe even earmuffs."

"You have got to be kidding me! There's no way I'm putting on earmuffs in the middle of freaking September! I don't care if my ears freeze and fall off! And where are you taking me, anyway? The North Pole?"

"You'll see," he simply smiled.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Oh, you're gonna love this one."

"That confident, huh?"

"Yep."

"This better be good, Smallville."

"It is," he replied, leaning in to kiss her. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Clark scooped her in his arms and sped off.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I can't believe it's been so long since I updated. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and thanks for your patience. Here's the last chapter, finally! lol Hope you enjoy it. The epilogue will be posted in a few days.

Chapter 37

It was still early morning when they left their apartment in Metropolis. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Lois snuggled against Clark's chest. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, savoring the warm breeze hitting her face and blowing in her hair. She was staring at their surroundings, still amazed at how everything seemed to move in slow motion around them. It was an incredible sensation. One that she would never get tired of.

"Can you go faster?"

"Sure," he acquiesced, instantly increasing his speed.

Everything turned into a blur, the adrenaline causing her pulse to accelerate.

"Whoa!"

"You like that?"

"I love it! It's so much fun. Better than a roller coaster ride!"

Clark smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You can ride me anytime, Lois," he teased.

She arched an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"You bet I am."

"I love this playful side of yours."

To show her appreciation, Lois licked his earlobe and dipped her tongue into his ear. Her actions sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body. He groaned.

"You better stop. Or I might accidentally smash into a tree."

"Fine, I will. For now," she added with a wicked grin.

A few minutes later, he slowed down and stopped running, gently putting Lois back on her feet. The wind had made her eyes watery. She blinked a few times, looked at the familiar yellow house in front of them and turned to him, perplexed.

"Smallville! You tell me to dress up for the North Pole and you bring me to the farm? What's up with that?"

"There's something I need to pick up in my loft."

"A coat?"

"No, I don't need one. My body isn't sensitive to extreme temperatures."

"Aren't you lucky. Well, since we're already here, why don't we go say hello to your mom and have breakfast with her? May I remind you that I didn't have my coffee yet? Besides, I never pass on the opportunity to eat her cooking."

He could only agree. Martha was enchanted to see the young couple and welcomed them with open arms, even if their visit was unexpected.

"Why are you carrying your winter coat, Lois?" she asked, intrigued.

"Because Clark is taking me to see Santa."

Her answer made Martha smile.

"I'm glad you're finally going to meet Jor-El."

"Is that Santa's real name? Is he an alien too? I should've guessed. The red nosed reindeer was a big hint. Not to mention the flying around the world in a sleigh…"

Both mother and son laughed.

"Seriously, I need coffee."

"Coming right up, sweetie."

Martha happily prepared her famous blueberry pancakes, ones of Clark's favorites. After they finished their meal, he left the two women talking in the kitchen and went to his loft.

"I'll be right back."

There was a sudden gust of wind and Clark was standing in front of them again, holding a small wooden box. Martha, knowing the content, smiled approvingly to her son.

"You made the right choice, honey," she whispered, hugging him.

"Thanks, mom."

"So, when am I gonna see what's inside Pandora's box?" Lois inquired, curious.

"Patience, my love. I wanna show you something else first."

"Patience isn't one of my strong suit."

"Like I don't know that!"

Lois jabbed Clark in the ribs with her elbow. A light chuckle escaped him. They said goodbye to Martha and left the house.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Air Kent, ready for take off!"

He scooped her up in his arms and super sped away. The next stop was the Kawatche caves. They stood outside the entrance, the only sound breaking the silence was birds chirping in the background.

"I remember this place. I haven't been here since Chloe, Lana and I were possessed by witches."

"Yeah, I remember that day too. Especially the sexy black little number you were wearing," he said with a toothy grin.

"You do, huh?"

"Very vividly. You should wear skirts more often, Lois. You have amazing legs…"

He gazed lustfully at them, clad in low cut jeans, his eyes slowly making their way up, pausing briefly on her breasts and finally stopping at her beautiful smiling face.

"…the rest isn't bad either."

She scanned his body from head to toe. He was wearing jeans too with a blue t-shirt that hugged his toned arms and abs like a second skin.

"I can say the same for you, Smallville."

Lois dropped her coat to the ground and inched closer to him with a mischievous look in her eyes that made him feel like he was a canary about to be devoured by a cat. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and crashed her mouth on his, slipping her tongue between his parted lips to deepen the kiss.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his hard body against her soft form, moaning into her mouth as their tongues twirl around in a heated dance. He gripped her butt with his free hand, the other still holding the box. Her hands skimmed over his back and traveled to his front. He drew a ragged breath when she began stroking him through his pants.

"I know what you're trying to do," he warned in a husky voice.

"And what's that?"

As she was about to grab the box, he pulled it out of her reach and raised his arm over his head.

"Oh, come on! Let me see! Pleeeease…"

He shook his head with a smug smile.

"All in good time, Lois."

She pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright, you win. But I'll get my revenge."

"I don't doubt it," he chuckled.

She picked up her coat and they entered the caves, taking a moment to let their eyes adjust to the contrast between the bright sunlight and the gloomy interior. Clark pointed the first pictogram to Lois.

"This one represents the story of Naman, a man who fell from the sky in a rain of fire. He had the strength of ten men and could shoot fire from his eyes. To the Kawatche people, he was a great hero."

Her eyes widened in stupefaction.

"It's you, isn't? You're Naman."

"I believe I am, yes."

"This is incredible, Clark!"

"Yeah."

He then showed her the next pictogram on the wall, a figure with two heads.

"This one represents Sageeth. He was like a brother to Naman but in the end, Sageeth turned to evil and they became bitter enemies."

There was no doubt in her mind as to who that was.

"Lex…"

"That would be the logical choice. Lex was my friend once. I still can't believe he's gonna marry Lana."

"I'm so sorry, Clark."

She squeezed his hand tightly in hers. He sighed deeply.

"Seems like it was written in the stars long before either one of us was born."

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you believe in destiny, Lois?"

"To some extent. Why?"

He walked a few steps further and showed her the last pictogram.

"This painting represents Naman's soul mate. Do you see the bracelet she's wearing?"

"Yes."

"My friend Kyla had one exactly like it. For awhile I thought she might've been my soul mate. But I was wrong. When she died, her grandfather gave me her bracelet and told me to give it to my soul mate. I want you to have it, Lois."

His words resonated in her mind, their meaning finally hitting her with full force. He thought of her as his soul mate! Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh, Clark…"

He opened the wooden box he was carrying, took out the jewel that was inside and handed it to Lois. It was a silver bracelet with a diamond shaped turquoise stone in the center.

"It's beautiful! Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. And I love you, Smallville. My soul mate."

She cupped his cheek with her palm. He smiled and covered her hand with his, the love he felt for her shining in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Lois. Here, let me help you," he said tying the bracelet around her wrist.

As soon as he did it started to glow, as if it had somehow recognized its rightful owner. Lois stared at the bracelet with a little apprehension.

"What's happening?"

"I have no idea."

"Welcome, my child."

She frowned and turned around to see who was there. But they were alone in the caves.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"A woman's voice."

"There's nobody here but us, Lois."

Was she hallucinating?

"I heard it as clearly as I can hear you. Do you think it's coming from the bracelet?"

That was the only logical explanation she could come up with.

"Could be."

He shrugged.

"Could also be that the sun hit you too hard on the head."

"Ha ha, very funny, Clarkie," she said punching him in the shoulder.

Lois noticed the bracelet wasn't glowing anymore. Did that meant the connection was broken?

"We can solve the mystery another time, Nancy Drew. Right now it's time for your surprise."

Clark took out an octagonal key, walked over to the podium and slid it into its opening. He wrapped his arm around Lois' waist and pulled her closer to him. A bright light engulfed them and an instant later they were transported to the Artic.

"Holy crap! We're definitely not in Kansas anymore!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide as saucers.

"No we're not, Dorothy," he replied jokingly, which earned him another punch in the shoulder.

"Quit with the nicknames, that's my thing. What is this place?"

"It's called the Fortress of Solitude."

"Isn't that what you call your loft?"

"This is the real one. It's a library of Kryptonian knowledge."

"It's beautiful," she said in awe, admiring the white crystals that were surrounding them. "It looks like an ice palace."

As soon as she pronounced those words, she noticed the change in the temperature. It was freezing. The cold air enveloped her, making her shiver.

"Now would be a good time to put on your coat, Lois."

"Gee, you think? You weren't kidding when you said I would need one."

"Nope. That's why you should always listen to me."

She glared at him while shoving her hands into her coat pockets, regretting not to have brought a pair of gloves like he advised her to.

"Don't push it, Smallville. Or I just might have to kick your hot alien butt."

He chuckled.

"Your lips are turning blue. Here, let me warm you up."

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into a tight embrace. She sighed in delight, the warmth of his body immediately conveying to her own. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She felt safe. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to make her look at him, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, warming up her lips and her heart simultaneously.

"Hello, Kal-El."

The disincarnated voice startled the young couple and they pulled apart, a little breathless.

"Hello, father."

"You have brought a human with you."

"Yes. I wanted to show the fortress to the woman I love. Her name is…"

"Lois Lane."

"This is a computer generated version of my biological father, Jor-El," Clark explained when he saw the shocked expression on her face.

"How the hell does he know my name?" she asked, incredulous. "Can he read minds or something?"

"I do not possess that power. But I have known about you for a long time and I have been waiting for my son to bring you here."

"You've known about me? How?"

"Your destiny is closely intertwined with Kal-El's, as you are his soul mate. The bracelet you are wearing is proof of that."

Lois looked down at the antique jewel on her wrist and then glanced at Clark.

"He can see us?"

"I cannot see you."

"Then how…," she began, frowning.

"But I can sense the energy emitting from the bracelet."

"Holy crap!"

"I know this is probably overwhelming, Lois."

"You mean more than the fact that you're an alien?"

"I prefer the term intergalactic traveler."

"Same thing," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"The day will come soon where you will have to complete your training, my son."

"I know, father. And this time I promise I'll happily oblige."

"It pleases me to hear that, Kal-El. Your destiny awaits. Lois Lane, take good care of my son, as he's your planet's protector."

"Don't worry, Smallville's in excellent hands," she winked at her companion. "I mean… Kal-El."

"Please don't call me that, Lois."

"Why not? I think Kal is a pretty cool name."

His shoulders slumped.

"Kal was the alias I took when I went into exile for three months in Metropolis. I was under the influence of Red Kryptonite, which is like a drug that strips off all inhibitions and I used my powers to steal money and commit crimes," he revealed shamefully.

She gazed at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You took drugs…?"

"It's not what you think."

"…and committed crimes? Plural? No way!"

"I'm not proud of it, Lois."

"I can imagine."

"I wish I could go back in time and prevent it from happening but last time I did that, something horrible happened."

Lois stared at him, mouth agape. She thought he couldn't surprise her anymore, but boy was she wrong.

"Are you telling me you actually went back in time? How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story."

"Come on, spill it."

He took a deep breath.

"The day of the election, I invited Lana and took her to the fortress. I showed her my powers and asked her to marry me. She said yes."

The hurt he saw in Lois' eyes was like a dagger through his heart but he couldn't lie to her.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"It's OK, Clark. Continue, please."

"The night my dad won his election, Lana called and told me she went to see Lex at the mansion. He was drunk and depressed about losing the election. He noticed her engagement ring and realized she knew about my secret. He threw a fit, scaring her. Lana left and sped away in her car but Lex chased after her. She was distracted and driving too fast. She had a fatal accident."

"Oh my God!"

"I was desperate to save her so I came to the fortress and pleaded with Jor-El to fix it. He gave me a crystal that could reset the day back to the beginning. He warned me that fate can't be stopped, but I didn't listen."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Next thing I know, I'm back in my loft again, waiting for Lana. But this time, when she asked me why I invited her, I couldn't tell her. She realized I was hiding something from her and broke up with me. I brought her back but I lost her anyway."

Clark started pacing back and forth.

"I went to Metropolis and told Chloe everything. She promised to keep an eye on Lana for me. That night, the election party played out a little differently. I came up to your apartment and found you unconscious on the floor."

Lois remembered her trip to the hospital.

"Lana still went to see Lex. The same thing happened, only this time I was able to stop the bus before it hit her car. She was shaken, but alive and well. I saw Lex consoling her about our breakup. Meanwhile, my dad had a secret meeting with Lionel at the farm. They had a fight and the stress caused my dad to have a heart attack. He collapsed on the ground and died in my mom's arms…"

His voice broke.

"Just like Jor-El predicted, fate had taken its course. I sacrificed my dad to save Lana and look how it turned out. I feel so guilty, Lois. My dad died because of me. It's my fault if my mom is alone now."

"No. You gotta stop thinking like that, Clark. Your dad had serious heart problems. His time left with us was limited. It's sad, but soon or later he would have died anyway. And there's nothing you could have done to change that."

He managed to smile.

"You're right. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For always knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"It's one of my many talents," she replied with a smirk. "And here's another."

Cupping his face with her hands, Lois lifted herself on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips on his, pulling him into a searing kiss.

"What is that training Jor-El was talking about earlier? You wanna be in the Olympics?" she asked teasingly a moment later. "That would be a bit unfair to the other athletes, don't cha think?"

"It's not for the Olympics, Lois."

"Care to enlighten me, then?"

"It's to learn more about my powers and my home planet. But also learn how to fly, like I did when I was Kal. I wanna fly with you, Lois."

"Well if it's half as fun as super speeding is, I can't wait till you master it and take me to Hawaii!"

"I would love that."

"I have to say that staying in a tropical paradise and drinking pina colada on the beach is a lot more appealing than staying in this oversized igloo where I'm freezing my butt off."

"I know a pleasurable way to warm you up," he said in a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wait. Here? With your father eavesdropping on us? Kinky, but no thanks."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Lois. He's not gonna hear us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have something else to show you. And I have a feeling you're gonna like it."

Clark pushed a crystal in the console, revealing a hidden room.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, Smallville."

"These are going to be my sleeping quarters when I stay here to complete my training."

"If there's a fireplace in there with a polar bear rug, I'm gonna slap you."

"No such thing, I can assure you," he grinned, grabbing her hand.

She followed him into the room.

"So basically this place is kinda like your bachelor pad, except with your father watching over you at all times… in a none creepy sort of way, of course."

"You really know how to put things into perspectives, Lois."

Like the rest of the fortress, the bedroom was all white, with a king sized bed fitted for the last son of Krypton and the symbol of the house of El embroidered on the bedspread. There were no windows but crystals placed on the walls were used as lamps and provided enough light. The magical movement of the northern lights was captured on the ceiling, creating a soothing effect. It reminded Lois of the ice hotel in Sweden where she stayed once with her sister Lucy.

"I don't suppose you've got satellite TV, by any chance?"

"We can make our own entertainment."

"Oooh, I love the way you think! Just one thing, though. It's still five degrees below zero in here."

"Let me take care of that."

Using his heat vision, Clark turned one of the crystal flaming red and immediately the temperature in the room became warmer.

"That's a pretty neat trick, Smallville. But I wish you would've used it an hour ago, when I still could feel my fingers."

He responded by pushing her onto the large bed.

"That mattress is very comfy," she giggled.

"Too bad we're not gonna be using it for long."

Lois shot him an inquisitive look.

"Because I plan on making you float. For years and years to come…"

TBC


	39. Epilogue

A/N: Here's the long awaited conclusion… please be kind and leave a review.

Epilogue

Four months later…

Lois was alone in the apartment, sitting on the couch and sipping her coffee, lost in her thoughts. It was the middle of the afternoon. Clark had been gone for a couple of hours, off on a rescue mission somewhere. And already she was missing him. Terribly. If this was how she was feeling now, she didn't want to imagine how she would feel when he would leave to complete his training. Which was going to be tomorrow.

Clark finished his first trimester at Met-U and decided to continue his classes online while doing his training with Jor-El. They had spent Christmas and New Year's Eve with Martha and Chloe at the farm. He wanted to be with the three people he loved the most. They ate the wonderful dinner that his mom prepared, reminisced all evening about the good old days, watched the ball drop in Times Square at midnight and wished each other happy New Year. It had been very emotional because they all knew Clark was leaving, but they didn't know when they would see him again. Shortly after, they had come back to their apartment and made love all night.

The knot in the pit of her stomach suddenly got worse. She placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her, stood up and walked to the window. It was snowing. Lois followed the path of a snowflake with her finger and sighed deeply, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She promised herself that she wasn't going to cry. Not until Clark left. She didn't want to spend the last few days they had together feeling sad and depressed. Lois was trying her best to keep her spirits up when in reality her heart was breaking.

She understood why he had to leave, but she feared the separation. She didn't even know how long it was going to be. Weeks? Months? Years maybe? How could she live without Clark for that long? She needed him in her life. She was going to miss him every minute of every day. Her tears began to flow freely. Lois buried her face into the palms of her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

After a moment a warm feeling enveloped her. She felt loved and protected, like she used to feel in her mother's arms. She stopped crying and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then she heard a woman's voice, soft and warm. The same she had heard in the caves the day Clark gave her the bracelet, which she noticed was now glowing.

"Hello, my child."

I must be dreaming, she thought. This isn't real.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lara. I am Kal-El's mother."

"Oh," was all she could say, too stunned to talk.

"You are Lois Lane, Kal-El's soul mate. You love my son very much."

This was a statement, not a question, but she still answered.

"Yes. I do."

"I can sense the deep sorrow filling your heart. Why are you so sad?"

"Because he's leaving tomorrow and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose him forever!"

"You have no reason to be afraid, my child. Kal-El and you are soul mates. You are destined to be together. Nothing will ever change that."

"How can you be so sure? Unless you can predict the future…" Lois added sarcastically.

"I can do better than that. I can show you."

"Do you have a crystal ball or something? Oh, wait. Your entire planet consisted of crystals!" she chuckled.

"Close you eyes and concentrate on the love you feel for Kal-El," Lara calmly instructed.

Like her husband Jor-El, she was obviously lacking a sense of humor.

"OK."

Lois obeyed submissively. What would be the point in arguing? This was only a dream anyway. Maybe Lara was a projection of her subconscious, a way to reassure herself that everything would be fine. Lois was about to ask when the vision would start when she saw herself, as clearly as if it was on TV. She gasped in surprise.

She looked a bit older than she was now and her hair was darker. She was wearing a burgundy skirt with a cream silk blouse. She was sitting at a desk, staring at the computer screen in front of her, rapidly typing on the keyboard. The room looked oddly familiar. It was the bull pen at the Daily Planet. She was working as a reporter there!

A satisfied smile curved her lips. Her smile grew wider when she saw that Clark was working there too. He was sitting at the desk opposite of hers, wearing a navy business suit with a white shirt and a red tie. Thank goodness, no red jacket! He was also sporting a pair of glasses that made him look more serious. He was probably using them as some form of disguise for his alter ego, although it was beyond her comprehension why people didn't recognize him.

"Could you get me a coffee?"

He raised his head.

"Why can't you get it yourself, Lois?"

"I'm busy."

"I'm busy too. Or do you think you're the only one who works around here?"

Lois smirked as she watched her future self frown at his snarky comment. She was happy that they still bantered together.

"You're closer to the coffee machine."

"That's lame and you know it."

"Pretty please?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Like I could ever say no to you, Lois."

Clark came back holding two cups of coffee. He sat on the corner of her desk and handed her one.

"Thanks, partner."

"You're welcome. Partner."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Great Caesar's ghost! Lane! Kent! I don't pay you to smooch so go back to work immediately!" shouted Perry White, the editor of the newspaper.

"Yes, chief," they replied in unison.

"Don't call me chief!" he yelled back before storming into his office.

They both laughed. Clark gave Lois a light kiss on the cheek and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"Love you too, my Smallville."

She playfully smacked his butt as he stood up. He promptly turned around and shot her a dirty look.

"You're gonna pay for that later, missy."

"I intend on it," she winked.

He lifted his glasses with his index finger and grinned.

"We'll see about that."

Both present Lois and future Lois noticed his sudden change of expression. He now had a distant look in his eyes, like he was listening to something only he could hear. That could only mean one thing: his super powers were needed.

"I gotta go."

"I know."

"In case Perry wonders where I am, tell him a source called me."

"No problem. Be careful."

"Always."

She watched him run through the bull pen towards the elevator.

"Where is C.K. off to in such a hurry?"

"Don't ask, Jimmy."

He shrugged.

"Like you would tell me, right?"

A second later, the photographer glanced at the window and saw a blue figure flying through the air.

"Hey, look! It's Superman!"

Superman? Lois thought, amused. That sounded a bit arrogant, but she had to admit it fitted perfectly.

"Kal-El didn't pick that name. You did."

Lara's voice brought her back to reality, instantly dissolving the vision.

"Really?"

"Yes. You wrote an article entitled I spent the night with Superman that earned you a Pulitzer Prize."

"I won a Pulitzer Prize? No way!"

"You have a very successful career in journalism ahead of you, my child."

"That's fantastic news. Thank you for sharing it with me, Lara."

"I have something else I want to show you."

"Another vision? Cool!"

Lois closed her eyes again, this time with more excitement than before. She couldn't wait to find out what else the future held in store for her. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

It was a church full of people, decorated with white ribbons and flowers. Clark was standing at the altar, dressed in a white tuxedo, looking hot as ever but very nervous, like he was waiting for his bride to be. Lois suddenly realized that she was about to witness Clark's wedding. Since this was a vision of her future, that meant… oh my god, she was going to marry Clark Kent!

Pure unalterable joy made her heart jump and a bright smile graced her lips. Standing next to Clark was Jimmy, obviously acting as best man and not photographer. He seemed a bit lost without his camera. Chloe and Lucy were the bridesmaid, both wearing a beautiful light blue dress. Martha was sitting in the front row, looking happy and proud. Lionel Luther was there too. So was Bruce Wayne, the billionaire from Gotham City, Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Perry White and his wife Alice, along with other people that she didn't recognize, probably friends and co-workers.

Lois heard the organist start to play Wagner's bridal chorus and she watched herself walk down the aisle, escorted by her father, in his military uniform. She was wearing a white satin strapless gown with a long train and holding a white lilies cascading bridal bouquet. Her hair was up, tied in an elegant bun with a few loose locks around her face. She looked positively radiant.

"Who gives this woman away?" asked the priest.

"I do," answered Sam proudly before joining Martha in the front row.

"Lois and Clark have written their own vows. You may proceed," the priest said to the groom, encouraging him with a small nod.

The young couple faced one another, gazing into each other's eyes with tender devotion.

"Today I join my life to yours, Lois Joanne Lane, not merely as your husband but as your friend, your lover and your confident. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. You gave me the strength to accept my destiny, you accepted me for who I am and you love me in spite of it. And for that I will be eternally grateful. I promise to love you and cherish you forever. I give you my heart, my body, my mind and my soul."

She smiled at him, misty-eyed.

"Clark Jerome Kent, you are my best friend, my lover, my partner, my soul mate, my hero. You're always there for me, saving me from myself. You are everything I need. I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old together and never be apart again. I promise to be faithful to you, to love you and support you."

They exchanged the rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Clark leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately, making him blush when people started cheering them. Even the priest chuckled. They finally broke the kiss and walked up the aisle holding hands, their guests following them and throwing rice on the newlyweds outside the church.

At the reception, Lois and Clark were dancing together for the first time as a married couple.

"OK, I've waited long enough, Smallville. I wanna know what my wedding gift is now."

"And ruin the surprise? I don't think so."

"You know how I feel about surprises. Come on, just tell me already!"

"You should learn to be more patient, my love."

She punched him in the shoulder. He grinned.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I asked the league to take care of my Superman duties during our entire honeymoon in Italy. No interruptions guaranteed for two long weeks."

"Oh Clark, that's wonderful! Grazie!"

"Glad to know you approve. It's only fair that you tell me what my gift is. Assuming you got one, of course."

"I'm pregnant," she replied softly, smiling.

"Oh my God!" Lois exclaimed in shock, covering her mouth with her hand as she heard her future self confess her secret.

She didn't even know if humans and Kryptonians could procreate together. Well now she did.

"That's fabulous, Lois!"

Clark cupped her face and captured her lips into a searing kiss.

"I love you so much! I thought I couldn't be happier than when the priest pronounced us husband and wife. But this… this is making my heart burst with happiness! It's the best day of my life!"

He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around on the dance floor. Then he looked into her sparkling hazel eyes, silently seeking permission. When she nodded in approval, his smile got even brighter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?"

He waited until he was certain everybody was listening to him and continued.

"My beautiful bride just informed me that we are going to have a baby! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Martha was the first to approach the couple, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. She pulled them into a tight embrace.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy! That's the best news ever. I'm going to be a grandma!"

Lois watched as all the people she cared about congratulated Clark and her future self about the pregnancy. The thought of being responsible for another person's life was scaring her immensely. What if she didn't live up to the task?

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, Lois," declared Lara, as if she was reading her mind.

"I hope so. I tried my best taking care of my sister Lucy but I didn't do such a good job."

Memories of her childhood sometimes came back to haunt her.

"Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? Are Clark and I gonna have more kids? What will be their names? Will they have super powers?"

The thought of having children was scary enough, but if on top of that they had alien genes… it could turn out to be a nightmare.

"I cannot answer those questions."

"Why not?"

"Because I can only offer you glimpses of your future. Not reveal it all to you."

She sighed, slightly disappointed.

"I understand."

"I must go now, my child. But before I do, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

Lois waited, intrigued.

"It's about the bracelet you are wearing."

"What about it?"

"It also serves as a telepathic device. You just have to touch it, think about Kal-El and you will be able to communicate telepathically with him for a short period of time."

"Holy crap! Is there anything you Kryptonians can't do?"

She could've sworn she heard Lara laugh.

"I will always be here if you need me. Goodbye, my child."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Lara."

It was nightfall when Clark came back to the apartment. He found Lois asleep on the couch. She looked peaceful and amazingly beautiful. He fought the urge to kiss her and placed a blanket over her. The first day of the year had been a busy one. He had to rescue people from a train accident and others trapped in a blizzard.

Clark was happy he could help people with his powers. But having to leave Lois to complete his training was the hardest thing he ever had to do. It was killing him inside, almost like his heart had been ripped off his chest and replaced by a piece of kryptonite. He didn't want to hurt her in any way, but he knew he would. He'd rather be dead than live without Lois. He wanted to stay with her forever. Clark sat on the coffee table and watched her sleep, unable to keep his eyes off the woman he loved, wanting to capture this moment in his mind and treasure it.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Clark?"

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

She was laying on the couch. The last thing she remembered was standing by the window. How did she get here? Sleep walking?

"I had the strangest dream."

Lois glanced at the bracelet. It wasn't glowing anymore. What if it hadn't been a dream? What if this antique jewelry really was a telepathic device?

"As long as you weren't dreaming about another man seducing you…"

"Not a chance. It was about your mother."

"You're dreaming about my mom's cooking? Is that why there's drool on your chin?" he joked.

"Very funny. I didn't mean Martha, but your biological mother. Lara."

The smile on his lips disappeared.

"What?"

"Remember the voice I told you I heard in the caves? Well I heard it again today. It was Lara's."

"Why would she talk to you and not to me?" he asked, pouting like a little boy.

"I don't know, Clark."

"What did she say?"

Lois decided not to tell him about the visions, or whatever it was, because that was something special Lara shared with her. But she told him about the bracelet.

"Wow!"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"That's fabulous! Wanna try it right now?"

"Sure."

She placed her hand on the bracelet and concentrated on Clark.

"So is this thing working or not?"

"I hear you perfectly, Lois. Directly in my head, loud and clear."

"Me too! Which means we're gonna be able to talk while you do your training at the fortress. That's even better than cell phones, since I'm pretty sure they don't work there. Kryptonian technology rock! And it's way more reliable than any gadget on the market. You could make a fortune manufacturing this!"

He flashed her his famous Kent smile.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"I love you too, Smallville. And I bless the day I found you naked in that cornfield. It was a sight I'll never forget."

"Technically, it was Kal you met that day, not me."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes I do. But may I suggest less talking and more kissing?"

She smirked.

"Best idea you had so far."

Clark leaned in and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. As his tongue plunged inside the heat of her mouth, his hands went straight to the buttons of her blouse. He had to slow his impulse to rip the thing off; Lois had complained too often that he had ruined many of her clothes. She inhaled sharply when the back of his hands brushed the smooth skin just above her breasts.

"Wait."

She stood up, facing him.

"Let me do this."

He watched with lustful eyes as Lois started to strip, taking off her blouse and tossing it on the floor. Then she unzipped her jeans and slowly peeled them off, letting them pool around her feet. The bulge in his pants became more evident as she reached behind her back and unhooked her red bra. She pulled down the straps one by one and he groaned when she threw the laced material in his face with a devilish grin. She lost the matching thong and he stared at her with burning desire, studying her lush and enticing body as if it were a work of art.

"You're so beautiful, Lois…"

She literally took his breath away.

"Your turn, Smallville. And no super speed allowed."

He undressed himself as she returned the favor, ogling his stunning physique, the rippling muscles of his chest, the abs, the flattering erection.

"I see junior is ready to play."

"He's always ready when you're around, Lois," he replied with a husky voice before scooping her up in his arms.

Her eyes widened as he walked into the bedroom. There were candles everywhere, a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and chocolate covered strawberries, her favorite. He laid her gently on the bed decorated with rose petals. It was their last night together and he wanted it to be special.

"Oh, Clark. This is amazing. You're amazing."

"I know."

Lois punched him in the shoulder and he chuckled. Then he dipped his head down and brushed his lips very lightly over hers, teasing her with the hint of a kiss and then moving away to do the same along her cheeks, forehead and shoulders. She delighted in the feel of his warm breath on her skin as she waited and anticipated his next move.

As his lips covered her with feathery kisses from the shoulders down in the same teasing manner, he took the opportunity to drink in her beauty, staring at her with a hungry gaze. He wanted to memorize her face, every inch of her body, every curve, the softness of her skin, her scent, everything about her. Jor-El had insisted he'd be at the fortress at dawn and Clark had given his word that he would be there. But first he intended on enjoying every minute of his last night with Lois.

Each time his lips came back to brush over hers, Clark noted her increased breathing and little gasping noises. As his hands moved lower and lower, lightly flicking over every part that she was longing for a more lingering touch, his mouth traveled to her neck, nipping, licking, and captured her lips in a deep, penetrating assault with his tongue. She gripped the back of his neck, moaning.

Lois opened herself to him; her mouth, her thighs, her heart. She touched him everywhere she could, feverishly roaming her hands all over his body, tasting his lips, his skin. She pressed her whole body against his, wanting to remember the exact sensation, arching her back as he slid into her with one deep thrust. Clark kissed her again as he began to move inside her. She held onto him with her legs wrapped around his waist, clutching his broad shoulders. She wanted this moment to last forever. For a long time, the only sound audible was cries of pleasure.

When Clark woke up, the sun wasn't up yet. He layed beside Lois, her body pressed against his. Her head was resting on his chest, her right arm wrapped around his waist, snoring softly. As annoying as that sound was before, he knew he was going to miss it. He was going to miss falling asleep and waking up in her arms every day. He was going to miss everything about her, even her most annoying habits.

He took a deep breath and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her. He used his super speed to shower and get dress, then stood there for a moment, watching her sleep until the first sun rays started to light up the bedroom. It was time. Clark prepared his bags when a thought suddenly hit him. He picked up his favorite plaid shirt, the one he knew Lois loved to use as a nightgown, and left it folded on the bed with a note on top: "Wear this every night and it will be like I'm there with you, holding you close. Love you always, your Smallville."

He was about to leave when her voice stopped him dead in his track.

"Clark?"

He turned around to face her. She was sitting in bed, her hair all messed up. The sheet slipped down, revealing her bare breasts, but she didn't even notice. Her eyes tore into his, straight to his soul.

"You were leaving without saying goodbye?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but full of reproach.

"I thought it would be easier."

"For you or for me?"

"For both of us," he replied softly.

Lois shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears. She knew the moment would come eventually and she thought she was ready for it, but she was wrong. She didn't want him to leave. But she knew he had to and she didn't want him to resent her later because she prevented him from completing his training.

"Lois…"

She blinked and he was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"You were this amazing gift that came into my life when I least expected it. No one as ever had a place in my heart the way you do. Not even Lana, whom I thought she was the only one for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Clark, like I never loved anyone else before."

She lifted her arms, reached behind her head and untied the gold heart shaped necklace he had given her for the one month anniversary of their first kiss.

"No. I can't take this, it's yours," he protested.

"I want you to have it now, so you have something to remember me by."

Lois knew she would get it back because she had seen that she was wearing it on their wedding day. But of course she couldn't tell him that. She tied the necklace around his neck, then cupped his face and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. You have no idea."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Smallville."

They kissed one last time and reluctantly pulled apart.

"Goodbye, Lois."

She shook her head and smiled through her tears.

"Not goodbye. This is only the beginning…"

-The end-


End file.
